Hawkeye
by Eli Yuy
Summary: Kate, el nuevo Hawkeye, y sus vivencias al lado de su maestro. ¿Por qué motivo las cosas tienen que ser como ellos dicen? ¿Que una menor no puede enamorarse? ¿Qué importa si él tiene treinta y muchos y ella dieciseis? Mis más sinceras disculpas.
1. Kate

_Bueno, evidentemente nada me pertenece, me atrevo a decir que ni siquiera la trama. Dedicado a mi gorrioncillo. _

**Hawkeye**

**Capítulo I.**

_Kate._

Honestamente no sé cómo comenzar todo esto; no quiero verme como Spiderman diciendo pifarradas intrascendentales en un monólogo lleno de paja absurda y pésimos chistes; puedo comenzar, por ejemplo, puteando al sujeto que dijo, en un alarde de inconsciencia, que el dinero compraba la felicidad. Que le den por el culo, como dice el anciano. El dinero no da felicidad, te lo puede decir alguien que nació en la opulencia.

Katherine Elizabeth Bishop nació en la opulencia, sí. Nació de una madre que la miraba como un accesorio de moda a su propio vástago, y de un padre que ni siquiera recordaba cómo se escribía su nombre; en serio, mi madre me ponía encima vestimenta digna de una mascota, como un chihuahua, para que así pudiese combinar con el atuendo de turno y así lucirme como si me tratara de una piedra preciosa que adornaba su figura en una burda imitación de sus amigas y los artistas de moda, que solían llevar a los niños como adorno. Sin embargo, a pesar de la dicha y felicidad que proyectaba conmigo en la calle, pasando la puerta de la entrada de la casa ella se olvidaba completamente de mí y yo pasaba a ser problema de la niñera.

No soy una persona que demuestra aprecio a las personas, pero entre todo este mundo agradezco a nana Vivi por haber forjado mi carácter.

Mis padres, siempre ocupados con sus trabajos, sus viajes exóticos a lugares impronunciables y sus spa anti estrés, me llenaron de regalos y artilugios que yo no conocía ni había pedido, tratando de compensar la soledad en la que me tenían sumida en donde yo gritaba por algo de atención; mi habitación estaba plagada de juguetes y dulces, un paraíso para un niño cuyo mundo estaba destinado a ser de dicha y egoísta felicidad. Ellos se encargaron, también, de llenarme la agenda con clubes deportivos y artísticos para mantenerme siempre ocupada, algunos aburridos hasta decir basta, otros bastante estimulantes y uno que despertó mi ambición tan intensamente al grado de ser para mí una obsesión. A los siete años me enviaron a una escuela de arquería.

Era buena, muy buena. A partir de mis ocho años y hasta los quince gané todos los torneos que se me pusieron en frente, alardeando mi habilidad ante todos y recibiendo atención y admiración por parte de mis "amigos" y compañeros de la escuela; quería, sobre todas las cosas, que mis padres volteasen a verme y pudiesen percatarse de lo talentosa que era su hija; obtuve arcos bellísimos en respuesta por parte de ellos y felicitaciones escritas por algún secretario de ellos. Entre toda aquella susodicha alegría que provocaba a mí alrededor con mi excelente puntería, estaba la sombra de la soledad.

Sin embargo, estaba nana Vivi. Ella me mostró el mundo en el que ella vivía, el absurdo de la riqueza de algunos y la pobreza de otros, de la verdadera soledad, de la incomprensión en la que me veía sumida; ella tenía un esposo muy bueno y dos hijos, humildes e inteligentes, con los que conviví (casi en secreto, ya que si mis padres se percataban de que iba a esos "barrios bajos"…) y que traté como hermanos. Anhelaba que mis padres pudiesen ver la belleza de la simplicidad que hay en el mundo en vez de vivir rodeados de frivolidades que les traían una falsa felicidad. Trataba de decírselos y lo único que ganaba era ir a campamentos de verano de mínimo dos semanas, como quien quiere deshacerme de una mascota fastidiosa.

Mi mundo era ese, un mundo de soledad, de incomprensión. No tenía idea de por qué estaba en este mundo, ya que nada, quizá un poco mi arquería, me llenaba lo suficiente como para decirme feliz; estaba a punto de sumirme en una uy profunda depresión por ello… lo tenía todo y no tenía nada… ¿cómo podía ser?

Entonces llegó ese importantísimo torneo de arquería.

Ese día era especial, puesto que en el instituto en el que estaba se celebraría un torneo de arquería a nivel nacional, y yo llevaba un récord impecable de… muchas victorias y ninguna derrota; reconocía que mis contrincantes me tenían terror, sobre todo por esa curiosa habilidad de disparar las flechas a blancos móviles sin siquiera mirarlos, tan solo prediciendo su trayectoria. Era mi turno, y tal como lo había previsto, iba por delante de ellos y, además, estaba por romper una marca nacional con mis tiros… sin embargo, a lo lejos entre las gradas, algo llamó poderosamente mi atención distrayéndome completamente de mis blancos.

Su nombre es Claudia. Estaba un grado debajo de mí, pero la ubicaba porque ella era una alumna excepcional con un promedio de aprovechamiento casi perfecto, una estudiante ejemplar y una persona tímida pero amable; su "problema" era que era de bajos recursos, y había entrado a esta nombrada institución becada por su promedio tan sobresaliente. Estaba abrazada a su maletín escolar, mientras se mantenía pegada al tronco de un enorme roble que daba sombra a las gradas, mientras su rostro mostraba un gesto de temor ante los dos muchachos que se encontraban frente a ella; no faltaba tener un súper oído para saber que esos dos idiotas, engreídos con calificaciones medias y carácter de mierda, estaban hostigándola por el simple hecho de ser una chica de baja categoría económica.

-¡Bishop! –Me llamaron a mi turno.

Me enfurecí en ese momento; levanté el arco, escuchando el silencio de la audiencia, apuntando hacia el blanco pero sin dejar de mirar a ese par de imbéciles. Sentí que mi corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza… ¿cómo era posible que esos dos trataran de esa manera a una chica tan genial? Ellos eran como mis padres, como todos esos que estaban en la escuela, preocupados más por lo que tenían de material en vez de lo importante… jamás antes lo había intentado. Tomé otra flecha más, ante la expectación de todos (a esas alturas me importaba poco el torneo), tensé el arco con ambas fechas y me giré inmediatamente hacia donde estaban ellos. Solté las flechas en un suspiro, percibiendo sobre la yema de los dedos cómo escapaban suave y rápidamente.

"Tonta", me dijo mi cabeza de repente. "¿Qué tal si fallas? Vas a lastimarla y es peor".

-Yo jamás fallo. –Me dije en voz alta.

Las flechas volaron limpiamente hacia donde yo había puesto mi ojo; ambas se clavaron sobre el enorme tronco del árbol, llevándose consigo los sacos de ambos idiotas, uno por encima del hombro derecho (estoy segura que le corté hasta la piel) y el otro por el costado izquierdo del abdomen. La mirada oscura de Claudia se cruzó con la mía durante unos segundos, y corrió para alejarse del lugar, mientras el par de estúpidos gritaban como locos por lo sucedido; estática allí, mientras escuchaba el resultado de mi tiro en segundo plano, descubrí la sensación tan maravillosa que me había recorrido tras haber ayudado a la chica. Entonces lo comprendí. Eso era lo que quería, esto era mi destino. Quería ayudar a las personas. Perdí el dichoso record, pero gané un motivo para seguir.

Y, sobre todo porque ese día, entre la audiencia, el viejo me estaba observando. Sin duda, era el destino diciéndome que quería que siguiera el buen camino.

La primera vez que vi al anciano… fue una hazaña. Él se había presentado como un notable instructor ante mi justo al terminar el dichoso torneo… ¡pero qué finta de maestro! Parecía no rasurarse a menudo, ni planchar ropa; llevaba el claro cabello crespo, el cual no parecía conocer un peine, y sus ojos eran de un color azul muy intenso. Llevaba encima una chaqueta de piel café, su camisola guinda y pantalón de mezclilla oscura. Obviamente no le creí, y se me debió ver en la cara, por lo que se limitó a mostrarme sus habilidades en silencio; en cuanto él tensó el arco frente a mi supe inmediatamente que no era un maestro, sino alguien que estaba más allá de ser un profesional. Las tres flechas que lanzó al blanco tan solo fueron un destello a mi visión.

-Eres muy buena. –Me dijo con un aire bastante jovial, mientras me daba mi arco de vuelta. –No porque sobresalgas en arquería, sino que tienes algo más que me interesa. Nos estaremos viendo.

-Espere, ¿quién es usted? –Le cuestioné, bastante asombrada con lo que había visto.

Él me había sonreído de repente, y a mí me pareció una persona bastante solitaria. Igual que yo.

-Clint. Clint Barton. ¿Y tú nombre, señorita?

-Kate Bishop.

-Bien, Kate. Nos estaremos viendo.

Ese sujeto no debía pasar de cuarenta años, pero se miraba cansado, muy cansado, como si su vida hubiese sido muy apresurada y angustiosa. Pronto me tocaría descubrir quién era ese sujeto.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Eli Yuy.


	2. Dos

**Capítulo II.**

Aquella niñita con ojos de zafiro sin duda, traía un poco de luz al departamento; era obstinada, presuntuosa, bastante desconfiada… pero era muy observadora y noble, algo inusual en su clase económica. Kate se esmeraba en darle gusto, casi de forma infantil, y él se esmeraba en hacer parecer que todo era perfecto en su vida; pero, como en toda situación en la que dos personas conviven demasiado, las cosas tienden a salir a flote de forma automática y hasta normal.

-Viejo. –Kate abrió la puerta del departamento con la llave que él mismo le había dado. –No me digas que sigues dormido a las tres de la tarde…

Pasó entre los desacomodados muebles, penumbra, ropa y otras cosas indescifrables (y que realmente no quería saber por su bienestar mental); algo contrariada, esperaba que la visión que esperaba de su maestro no fuese peor que la ocasión en que lo encontró besándose con una chica desconocida a la que tenía contra la pared. El horror. Duró días sin pararse en ese lugar.

-Clint. –Volvió a llamar, sintiendo un espantoso hormigueo en el estómago al recordar aquello. –Clint, ¿estás en casa?

-Estoy. –Dijo una grave voz entre la penumbra.

Pegó un grito de susto, retrocediendo hasta que perdió el equilibro con algo que parecía una bota, cayendo sentada al suelo pegada a la pared, moviendo un tanto la cortina que cubría el ventanal y dejando pasar un poco de luz solar; Clint estaba tirado boca abajo en el sofá, con solo un ajustado pantalón negro y una bota puesta, parcialmente dormido. Levantó la cabeza parcialmente, contemplando a la niña de negro y largo cabello con el uniforme escolar color gris y cara de susto, sosteniendo su arco en la derecha y la mochila escolar en la izquierda.

-¿Kate? ¿Qué hora es? –Cuestionó con la mayor calma del mundo.

-Las tres, anciano. –Frunció el ceño, sumamente molesta y con un leve sonrojo de vergüenza. -¿Qué no se supone que los adultos mayores duermen menos horas y madrugan?

-No cuando llegas a las cuatro de la mañana. –Se incorporó en el sofá, tomando asiento en éste, visiblemente dolorido.

-Igual son demasiadas horas durmiendo. –Kate se levantó también, dejando a un lado del sofá su mochila, y se encaminó hacia la cocina como si fuese su costumbre. -¿Al menos fue productiva la noche?

-Exitosa, si. Pero muy cansada.

Como costumbre, Kate abrió todas las cortinas (fulminándolo), y se puso a revisar a su maestro en busca de heridas visibles al arrodillarse en el sofá, a su lado. Ante las quejas de su maestro, se fue a la cocina por el botiquín que guardaba arriba del refrigerador, para así comenzar a llenarlo de alcohol y vendas, como era su costumbre cuando volvía de misiones donde parecía no tener cuidado consigo mismo.

-Kate, ¿podrías ser más sutil? –Bromeó con ella, mientras la chica le pasaba el antiséptico por un rasguño de la cara.

-Soy sutil, tú eres el quejumbroso, viejo. –Le pegó una cinta en la herida, haciéndole una suave presión para evitar que lloriqueara nuevamente. –Ya está, ¿has comido algo?

La chica se incorporó sin esperar respuesta, sabiendo cuál era la respuesta, y se dirigió la cocina, juntando y acomodando todas las cosas que estaban tiradas y desordenadas a su paso, para comenzar a hurgar con mucha familiaridad sin temor a encontrar algo indeseado (estaba curada de espanto con todo lo que había descubierto de él); Clint tuvo que sonreírle, incorporándose también, tronadera de huesos correspondiente, colocándose despreocupadamente una camiseta interior sin mangas color gris, nada complacido con que la niña le viera las cicatrices del torso (otra vez).

-No, solo llegué y me tiré a dormir. –Se recargó en la barra, ignorando su punzante dolor por cada una de sus heridas, observándola. –No tienes por qué hacer esto, Kate.

-No tengo qué, pero me da la gana hacerlo. –Le miró apenas de reojo, cerrando el refrigerador tras haber cerrado algunas cosas. –Me siento cómoda haciéndolo, además de que en casa no me dejan mover un dedo… en todo caso, te conviene, anciano, así que no te estés quejando.

-¡Pero si no me he quejado!

-Eres un sinvergüenza, Barton.

-Quién te entiende, mujer. –Pero sonreía.

Le puso una taza con café en frente, volviendo a su labor de preparar emparedados.

-No me conviene que estés dormido mientras me entrenas, aun tengo en mi mente cuando la masacre de aves, anciano.

-No estaba dormido.

-Estabas ebrio, que es peor. –Le puso un plato en frente con varios emparedados. –Y no quiero tener el mismo destino que esas aves.

-Tampoco es para tanto, Katie.

-Solo come.

Lo hizo, porque si estaba muriendo de hambre; mientras, Kate, estresada por el caos en el que estaba viviendo su desaliñado maestro, comenzaba a levantar cosas del suelo y a abrir ventanas para ventilar, al menos hasta que sonó el teléfono fijo. Antes de que su torpe maestro interrumpiera su desayuno-almuerzo, se lanzó a contestarlo, ante la mirada desaprobatoria por parte de él (que tampoco se inmutó demasiado).

-¡Kate!

-¿Diga? –Contestó el teléfono inalámbrico, arrojándose boca abajo en el sofá donde momentos antes estaba tirado su maestro.

-¿Quién habla? –Cuestionó una voz femenina algo fuerte.

-Habla usted con la asistenta personal del señor Barton. –Comenzó, provocando que Clint ahogara una risa por eso. –En este momento no puede atenderle, si gusta dejar un mensaje yo…

-¿Puedes pasarme a Clint por favor? –Ordenó con frialdad la voz.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho al escucharla, cortando de golpe todas las palabras que estaban por salirle. Se levantó del sofá con el teléfono en manos, ante la mirada curiosa y extrañada de Clint mientras sorbía un poco de su café, y le extendió el aparato.

-¿Qué pasa, Kate? –Susurró suavemente.

-Una mujer con mala actitud te llama. –Dijo con el mismo tono de voz, intentando que no se le notara que se le había quebrado.

-Oh, Nat. –Tomó el teléfono, llevándoselo al oído de forma automática. –Hola, ¿pasa algo…?

Kate notó cómo el rostro tranquilo de su maestro había cambiado radicalmente al escuchar la voz de aquella mujer a través del auricular, como un adolescente retrasado enamorado… por Dios, tenía 37 años, debía portarse como un anciano de su edad. Descubrió que esa "Nat" le caía bastante mal.

-Es Kate. –Continuó hablando mientras la nombrada salía hacia la terraza. –Si… claro que no, es una niña… ¿en qué concepto me tienes, Tasha? Tú sabes bien que…

Cerró la puerta corrediza de la terraza, harta… ¿celosa? Bah, ni que fuera su novio. Abrió nuevamente la puerta solamente para tomar su arco, sin querer seguir escuchando las cursiladas estúpidas de su maestro, cerrando nuevamente para tomar el altero de flechas y dirigirse a la orilla del barandal, para comenzar a lanzar flechas a una loma adyacente al edificio donde estaban, al fin que no pensaba ir por ellas.

Se relajó cuando sus flechas dieron en el tronco del mismo árbol a 70 metros de distancia; no tenía motivo para sentirse furiosa… aunque, personalmente, prefería a su decidido maestro, no al deprimido idiota que aparecía tras las llamadas de aquella mujer.

-Odio a los hombres. –Susurró para sí.

Se giró parcialmente, contemplando aquél edificio con su cromada antena a 160 metros de distancia (ya había tenido oportunidad de medirla); tomó una flecha y apuntó, sintiendo un hormigueo en los brazos.

"Nat. Natasha. Tasha." Tembló su mano.

-Espera, Kate.

Sintió que Clint le había tomado los brazos suave pero firmemente, acomodándolos correctamente, cosa que le tomó completamente desprevenida.

-Mal. –Exclamó él, dándose cuenta como siempre, mientras se colocaba a su lado. Cuando entraba en su papel de maestro, cambiaba a alguien completamente diferente, como si aquél deprimido sujeto deprimido y desidioso se desvaneciera, dejando al arquero. –Tienes que estar al pendiente de tu alrededor, aleja cualquier pensamiento distractor de ti, enfócate en el objetivo.

-Es difícil contigo a un lado, anciano. –Contestó ella, aun apuntando con la flecha.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

Soltó la flecha, y esta cruzó limpiamente el cielo, hasta que una ráfaga de viento inesperada la desvió y se perdió en la nada.

-Me lleva…

-No dejes que las emociones te nuble.

-Lo dice un sujeto que besa el suelo de quien no le corresponde.

Lanzó la flecha siguiente casi al instante, que fue más recta pero aun así no alcanzó su objetivo; Clint había sentido una fuerte punzada en el pecho.

-Aun eres muy joven para comprender lo que es el amor no correspondido. –Contestó, sereno.

-Sí, es verdad. –Alzó la flecha, tras un suspiro cansado. –Ya algún día me tocará eso, ahora tengo otras prioridades.

-Realmente espero que no conozcas ese sentimiento, Kate.

Se detuvo un momento, respirando con calma. Detestaba a esa mujer, detestaba incluso a esa tal Bobby, su ex esposa. Apreciaba a su maestro, como jamás antes había apreciado a alguien, y le enojaba el destino en el que había sido empujado por aquellas mujeres. Odiaba a las mujeres también. Soltó la flecha, y ésta voló limpiamente por el aire, atravesando un ventanal del edificio que estaba más cerca a ellos, provocando una mueca de horror a ambos.

-No creo que se den cuenta que ha venido desde acá. –Kate recuperó la cordura en menos tiempo que su maestro. –Está bastante retirado.

-Bueno, si tienen mucho tiempo para averiguarlo, si podrán.

-Finjamos que esto no pasó.

-Mejor apunta en otra dirección mientras afinas puntería y fuerza.

El resto de la tarde fue de lecciones por parte del arquero.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Días después, Kate tuvo la desdicha de abrirle la puerta a Bárbara Morse; estaba lloviendo afuera, y la hermosísima mujer llevaba encima una elegante gabardina gris, el rubio cabello pulcramente arreglado en ondas suaves, botas de fino tacón y guantes para el frío, contrastando con la adolescente remojado, y, para más inri, con una camiseta holgada y blanca, prestada por su maestro, ya que su uniforme se había mojado sin más en el camino de la escuela al departamiento, además de que el largo cabello negro cubría parcialmente su mirada al haber extraviado su diadema en la carrera.

-Hola, buenas tardes. -Saludó Bobby, aunque era evidente el susto en su rostro por la finta de aquella chiquilla.

-Buenas tardes. -Corespondió el saludo Kate, cordial.

-Disculpa, ¿está Clint en casa?

-Claro, adelante. -Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la mujer. -Usted es Bárbara, ¿no es así?

La mujer entró al departamento, mirando todo a su alrededor con curiosidad, como si no esperara ver lo que miraba en ese momento. Kate supuso que esperaba más caos, y lo hubiese encontrado si llegaba media hora antes.

-Si, así es... ¿Es que Clint te ha hablado de mi?

-Más o menos. -Cerró la puerta despreocupadamente, guiándole hacia la sala, que por fortuna había liberado de ropa del arquero. -Soy Kate. Clint es mi maestro, antes de que piense cosas extrañas. -Se sonrojó levemente. -La ropa me la ha prestado porque mi uniforme se mojó en el camino.

-Muy típico de él. -Sonrió con amabilidad. -Eres una niña muy cortés, Kate. No dejes que Clint te mal influya demasiado.

-No me ha...

-Katie, creo que tendremos que posponer por lluvia. -Clint salió del baño con solo un pantalón puesto y una toalla alrededor del cuello. -Podemos ir a... Bobby. -Se cortó de golpe al verla.

Hubo cierta tensión, haciendo sentir a Kate que estaba de más entre ellos dos. Clint alcanzó una camisa que estaba colocada sobre uno de los sillones, colocándosela rápidamente, mirándose algo preocupado.

-Creo que me iré ya a casa. -Dijo la adolescente, algo incómoda.

-No, no. Está fuerte la lluvia, saldré yo, ¿me acompañas, Bárbara? -Se dirigió hacia la rubia, tomándole suavemente del brazo para conducirle delicadamente hacia la puerta.

-Claro. -La mujer le siguió con calma.

-Clint. -Susurró Kate, algo contrariada.

-Quédate y espérame, no demoraré demasiado. Es una orden.

Guardó silencio, sintiéndose sumamente molesta. Observó cómo su maestro salía con aquella mujer, dejándola sola en el departamento.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Yuy.


	3. Kate II

**III.**

El anciano es un idiota.

A pesar de la lluvia me dispuse a perder todas sus flechas en puntos alejados, en venganza por ser tan idiota. ¿Cómo era posible que se dejara manipular por aquellas mujeres? ¿Por que me siento tan molesta por eso, en todo caso?

Mi maestro no era un mal hombre. Era perezoso, un tanto desordenado, estaba viejo, parecía no rasurarse a menudo, a veces era un completo pervertido... pero era una buena persona. Había una sombra en su sonrisa despreocupada, como si tratara de ocultar lo que sentía. Soledad.

-Pero, ¿adivina qué, anciano? Me doy cuenta, y me crispa los nervios.

Apunté la flecha a la antena, entre la lluvia. Me sentia un tanto egoísta de repente... me sentía molesta con él en todo caso porque se había ido con aquella mujer sin pensarlo, dejándome sola en su departamento. Me dejó sola.

Cuando se me enfrió el coraje, colgué propiamente mi uniforme aun humedecido, esperando que no estuviese tan fresco como para irme a casa (no iba a salir a la calle usando la ropa del viejo); seguía lloviendo fuertemente, el golpeteo de las gotas era intenso sobre el techo laminado que hacía eco hasta dentro del departamento, aun cerrando las puertas corredizas. Me puse a ordenar nuevamente el departamento, incluyendo el tender la cama y guardar toda la ropa limpia que el desobligado no se dignaba a doblar o colgar en el armario.

Maldita cajonera.

Al abrirla para guardar cartera uno (tenía tres el bastardo), así como ciertos accesorios atípicos de un hombre, me encontré un portaretrato boca abajo entre tanto caos; era una bellísima pelirroja, esplendorosa, que miraba al camarógrafo como quien se ve sorprendido por la misma fotografía. Una bella pelirroja.

-Natasha.

Aquella mujer era sumamente hermosa, demasiado, como una especie de modelo de pasarela, fuerte, esplendorosa... ¿era por eso que el anciano estaba tan obsesionado con ella? Y luego Bobby... cerré el cajón y corría al baño para mirarme en el espejo; el cabello negro no tan empapado ya, el cuerpo esbelto sin curva aparente por esa camisa holgada... aunque tampoco hubiese mucha curva femenina bajo esa camisa.

-Bueno, al menos sé por qué no se distrae conmigo...

Pero... ¿qué diablos estaba pensando? El anciano andaba tras mujeres esplendorosas, y yo mirándome como si quisiera interesarle. Era un viejo pervertido... pero era mi maestro al final.

Con la suficiente carga mental (y considerando que eran ya las diez de la noche... el viejo había demorado casi cuatro horas), decidí que debía ponerme el uniforme así húmedoy por fin irme a casa, pensando en no volver en al menos una semana. Había estado saliendo en las noches a probar suerte con cierta compañía, nada nocivo, y sí que había tenido suerte, por supuesto; pensaba sar esa semana para...

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, asustándome hasta casi arrancarme un grito; por allí entró mi desaliñado maestro... más ebrio que una cuba de fermento, balanceándose como péndulo a punto de irse de paso. Vi que, en efecto, iba directo a caerse sobre la barra de granito a partirse la crisma (otra vez), así que, sin pensarlo, me arrojé hacia él para intentar sostenerlo.

-¡Clint! ¡Maldito anciano! -Lo jalé de la camisa y fue a estamparse con la pared. -Casi te matas con la barra.

-Au... Katie-Kate, no seas tan ruda. -Se resbaló por la pared hasta caer al suelo, sentado, con la cabeza baja.

-Ibas a golpearte con la barra, so idiota.

-No tienes que ponerte tan neurótica.

-No sé por qué diablos me preocupo por tí, viejo mal agradecido.

-Katie...

Estaba furiosa con él; pude haberlo dejado allí tirado en el suelo para que amaneciera dolorido, como venganza por haberme dejado sola en el departamento y volver en semejante condición... pero tengo corazón de pollo. Pasé su brazo por mis hombros, tragándome su olor a alcohol (al menos no era cerveza, o si lo hubiese dejado tirado y en la lluvia), levantándolo con todo mi esfuerzo.

-Barton, ayúdame, ¿quieres? -Gemí. Estaba viejo, pero pesaba una tonelada.

Me ayudó, pero solo un poco; en el trayecto pensé en todo aquello que aquella mujer pudo haberle dicho o hecho como para que él volviese en esas condiciones... ¿o era que mi maestro era un idiota con las mujeres? No, lo había visto, y jamás lo vi tratando a alguna de forma irrespetuosa, aun en mujeres de mala vida que lo veían tan apuesto y se le echaban encima. ¿Qué era, entonces?

-Me desmayaré...

-Ni se te ocurra, anciano. Pesas mucho.

Literal lo arrojé a la cama tan pronto llegamos a su habitación, casi cayéndome en el acto, escuchando su típico "hmm" de incomodidad; retiré sus botas húmedas y le aflojé un poco la camisa, esperando a que se durmiera ya con eso, mientras miraba hacia donde mi uniforme estaba colgado.

-Eres lo único que me queda, Kate.

Sentí su mano sobre la mía. Me paralicé al escucharle... ¿qué quiso decir con eso? Sentí que mi corazón se había acelerado dentro de mi pecho, tanto que tuve que llevarme la mano libre sobre éste; una oleada de sensaciones espantosas (fríos y calores, como escalofríos) me recorrían el cuerpo, y sentí que las mejillas me comenzaban a arder en calor.

-Estás ebrio. -Susurré. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento.

-Claro. -Rió él, adormecido. -Katie... ¿puedo pedirte algo? Es algo de niños, no te alarmes...

-¿Qué quieres, anciano?

-Quédate... hasta que me duerma...

Suspiré, intentando calmar mis emociones. Me retiré los zapatos y me semi recosté a su lado, mirándole detenidamente un poco por encima suyo; al observarlo así, los ojos claros cubiertos por los párpados, la respiración calma, sus gestos relajados... no era tan anciano, si acaso me llevaba veinte años, pero bajo su faceta desaliñada había un gran hombre. Un hombre sumamente bueno, con una sonrisa fácil y contagiosa...

Descubrí que me gustaba.

-No. -Susurré para mi misma. -Eso no puede ser.

Cerré los ojos, intentando calmarme, analizando todo esto que estaba sintiendo. Escuché su respiración tranquila.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tuve sueños curiosos. Cosas como jardines llenos de flores coloridos, insectos voladores, un cielo azul y un sol cálido y abrigador. No tuviese nada de extraño sino fuese porque yo no sueño, o más bien no recuerdo mis sueños; era muy reconfortante, podía... podía vivir en ese hermoso sueño por siempre, si no fuese por ese estúpido pitido.

Pitido.

Abrí mis ojos muy a mi pesar, sintiéndome demasiado cómoda como para mover un músculo, envuelta en calidez y tranquilidad; extendí la mano sin molestarme en moverme demasiado hacia donde mi buró, buscando apagar el despertador... encontrando absolutamente nada. Extrañada, quise incorporarme, pero no podía moverme. Lentamente mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad de la madrugada, y me percaté que estaba en la habitación del anciano. Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi y su tranquila respiración en mi frente. Me tenía firmemente abrazada a él, profundamente dormido. La alarma de mi teléfono celular era un aviso de que iba tarde a la escuela.

-Apaga esa mierda. -Escuché que dijo entre sueños.

Me dio un ataque de nervios. Mi maestro estaba abrazándome, tan cerca de él...

-Suéltame un momento para ir a apagarlo. -Me quejé, obstinada.

-Entonces deja que suene... se apagará solo...

Sentí que me ajustó más contra él. Era confortante estar entre sus brazos, fácilmente pude haberme adormecido nuevamente y...

-Clint. -Susurré, aterrada por mis propios pensamientos, mientras le empujaba un poco. -Anciano loco, déjame ir al baño...

-Bien...

Me soltó con lentitud y pereza, girándose parcialmente para seguir durmiendo. Literalmente huí de él, aterrada por mis propias emociones.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Yuy.


	4. Cuatro

_Al gorrioncillo._

**IV.**

El viento estaba fresco, bastante más de lo que le gustaba; contempló a lo lejos su objetivo, silenciosa y perceptiba, sonriendo ampliamente aunque no de genuina alegría, hacía algun tiempo había dejado de sentir eso. Se sentía orgullosa de aquellos sentidos agudos que tenía, aprendidos...

-Niño lindo, veo el objetivo acercarse. -Dijo por el comunicador acomodando sus lentes violetas e intentando apartar el largo cabello negro que le revoloteaba con aquella brisa. -Estén al pendiente.

-Entiendo, Kate. -Escuchó la voz cansada de su compañero. -Esperamos tu señal.

-¿No estabas muy emocionado con esta misión, Loki? No te escucho muy animado.

-Bueno, es que hay algo que no me gusta en todo esto...

-Shh, se acercan. Listos.

Se apoyó en la orilla de la azotea del edificio, sintiendo la blanca bufanda ondear en el cuello asi como el largo cabello negro; tomó una de sus flechas explosivas y la acomodó en el arco, tensándolo, apuntándola al cofre de un lujoso auto negro que se acercaba por aquela amplia e iluminada calle, solitaria por fortuna. Debía ser rápida, ya que eran una caravana de tres automóviles, y los tres debían ser inmovilizados con sus flechas explosivas.

"Tranquila, espera el momento".

Soltó la primera flecha, dando en el blanco; apenas una fracción de segundo después lanzó la segunda, la tercera unos cuantos segundos después. Hubo un leve conteo mental, y los estallidos deslumbraron la calle en exactamente al mismo tiempo; de los automóviles inmediatamente salieron de los automóviles encendidos en fuego, comenzando a disparar a sus compañeros que estaban debajo.

-Bien, chicos, les cubro la espalda.

Esa noche en especial tenía escasos deseos de meterse en batalla, por lo que prefirió curbir a sus compañeros desde las alturas, al fin que un simple capo del narcotráfico no generaría un problema. Esa noche... serían dos años desde que él se había marchado, y ya no había vuelto; dos años en el mismo lugar, esperándole. ¿Por qué? Lo intentó, pero... tensó el arco algunas veces, inmovilizando a unos cuantos con sus flechas evitando que alcancen a sus compañeros.

-Gracias, Katie. -Escuchó la voz de Wiccan por el comunicador que llevaba en el oído. -Es decir, Hawkeye.

"Katie". Tenía algun tiempo sin que alguien le llamara así. Aun dolía su partida... ¿es que estaba muerto ya?

Había alguien inesperado debajo. Alguien con poderes que había sorprendido a sus compañeros. Eso si que no lo tenían planeado...

-¿Cuál es la mejor manera de acabar con un puñado de adolescentes que dicen ser súper héroes? -Cuestionó una voz grave tras ella.

Se paralizó un momento al escucharle. No estaba sola. Se giró rápidamente, sacando una flecha para colocarla en el arco, apuntando al desconocido; tras ella estaba de pie un sujeto bastante corpulento, aunque joven, vestido en escarlata y con una curiosa máscara metálica que cubría casi la totalidad de su cabeza, como un casco. Alrededor de él flotaban pequeños trozos de cromado metal que parecían rodearle casi de forma protectora, y fue evidente que él era el que los controlaba, ya que uno de esos fragmentos voló con rapidez hacia ella, y solo su rápida reacción le salvó de algo grave, dejándole un leve corte en la mejilla que sangró limpiamente, tan rápido que no sintió dolor a primeras.

-¿Quién eres? -Cuestionó ella con algo de fuerza. No era el momento adecuado.

Aquella máscara cubría poco debajo de la nariz, por lo que pudo ver su amplia sonrisa burlona.

-¡Hawkeye! ¿Me escuchas? -Escuchó la voz de América en su comunicador. -¡Sal de allí! ¡Es una trampa! ¡Agh!

Soltó la flecha, sintiéndose una completa novata al notar que el sujeto la había esquivado sin más con suma facilidad, lamentándose por distraerse de esa manera; él, en respuesta, lanzó diversos trozos de metal, tan finos que cortaban su piel de forma superficial y sumamente dolorosa, debiendo lanzarse al suelo para evitar que alguna le atravesara cual bala minúscula, y le lanzó otra flecha, esta vez con la cabeza explosiva. Estalló sin tocarlo, puesto que se había estrellado uno de los fragmentos más grandes.

-¡Kate! ¡Kate! -Escuchó a Loki por el comunicador.

-Estás distrayéndome. -Canturreó mientras esquivaba los trozos que le arrojaba el sujeto.

-¡Sal de allí! ¡Es una trampa! ¡No pelees sola!

-Ya lo sé, niño bonito... ¡Agh!

Fue arrastrada por el cinto de su pantalón y el de sus flechas, que eran metálicos en las hebillas; intentó quitarlos con algo de torpeza, pero, en el último momento, tensó su arco y apuntó una flecha cegadora al sujeto, aprovechando la cercanía que tenía con él. Éste intentó quitarla con su curioso poder, pero aquella flecha le dio de lleno en la cara, dejándolo ciego.

-Fibra de vidrio, cariño, nada metálico.

Se levantó y trató de huir (realmente no iba a enfrentar a un sujeto que evidentemente le superaba en poder, al menos no sola), pero los cintos de su traje volvieron a atentar contra ella, puesto que no se los había retirado, cosa que él utilizaba a su favor; se vio en una lluvia de objetos metálicos que no le hicieron tanto daño como al principio, debido a que el sujeto aun estaba fulminado por la flecha.

-¡No escaparás, Hawkeye! -Gritó el sujeto, alterado.

-¡KATE! -Escuchó a Loki por el comunicador.

Se tuvo que quitar el comunicador del oído, o terminaría muy nerviosa de tanto escucharlo gritar; el sujeto aun ciego levantó dos placas de aluminio que servían de techo en un cuarto de servicio que había dentro, desesperado, y los lanzó hacia donde suponía estaba la chica, que se había incorporado con bastante dificultad. Una de ellas se estrelló contra Kate (mera suerte del sujeto), dislocándole el brazo izquierdo... el destello de dolor le hizo gritar espantosamente, dando a entender su posición.

-¡Te tengo! -Exclamó el sujeto.

Hubo una cantidad de metales diversos flotando sobre el sujeto, tantos que casi cubrió el cielo. Presa del dolor, Kate era incapaz de moverse, por lo que miró aquello como una sentencia a muerte, por lo que atinó a sonreir, resignada a su sino.

-Así que... así es como voy a morir. -Susurró, entrecerrando la azulada mirada. -Igual, no me quejo de nada.

Hubo una explosión tras el sujeto, que lo empujó un poco en el suelo, provocando que todas las piezas metálicas cayeran el suelo en un estrepitoso sonido, incluso golpeándolo en diversas partes; el sujeto se giró, furioso, buscando en vano el dueño de aquél explosivo.

-¿Quién se atreve...?

Hubo una flecha ajena, la cual atravesó limpiamente su campo visual, que se clavó justo en la mitad del pecho del agresor, causando a Kate un intenso escalofrío; acto y seguido, una fuerte descarga eléctrica lo sacudió, tirándolo al suelo tras un grito de dolor, dejándolo inconsciente casi de forma inmediata. Al lado de ella apareció un sujeto alto y fornido, vestido en un traje negro con detalles amarillos, sosteniendo un arco y otra flecha en las manos; se acercó al que yacía en el suelo, como si corroborara que realmente estaba inconsciente. Notando que realmente estaba sin sentido, llevó la intensa y azulada mirada hacia la dolida chica, causándole una sorpresa indescriptible.

-Debes cuidar mejor tu espalda, Hawkeye. -Exclamó aquél hombre de rubios y crespos cabellos, dibujando una tenue sonrisa en sus finos labios. -Pero lo has hecho bien, Katie-Kate.

-Clint. -Susurró ella con voz temblorosa.

Se había arrodillado frente a ella, contemplando su brazo lastimado; el mismo cabello crespo y rubio, los mismos ojos azules, profundos, intensos, los mismos delineados labios, la misma barba mal rasurada, las mismas facciones masculinas. Le sonreía de una forma distinta, y ella pudo percibirlo: estaba contento de verla.

-Has crecido bastante. -Susurró. De pronto, aquél hombre, que ya debía rondar los cuarenta, se miró algo avergonzado como si de un adolescente se tratara, bajando un poco la clara mirada. -Kate... yo... lamento haberme marchado de esta manera. Tienes todo el derecho de insultarme o golpearme, yo...

Le importó poco el dolor que sentía en su brazo dislocado; Kate, sintiendo los ojos humedecidos, se había arrojado contra él, rodeando su cuello con el brazo sano, y había posado casi toscamente sobre los del arquero incapaz de contenerse ya. Sus lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos sin que pudiese evitarlo. Sabía que él debía estar más que sorprendido por la acción de ella, pero no le importaba, él estaba allí con ella, quería corroborar que era real... él había inclinado su rostro un poco, volviendo a besar sus labios con mayor propiedad en esta ocasión, llenándola de un intenso estremecer, mientras rodeaba su esbelta figura con sus brazos.

-Maldito anciano. -Había susurrado ella tras separarse solo un poco de sus labios, percibiendo el aliento agitado de él con el de ella, así como el viento helado revolviéndole el cabello. -Ya no soy una niña... no me trates así...

-No te trato como una niña, Katie...

Clint se había inclinado nuevamente a tocar sus labios, besándolos dulcemente; se percató de inmediato que ella se había desvanecido, víctima del dolor, entre sus brazos... tal y como ella durmió aquella noche, cuando había llegado tan ebrio...

Se lamentó haber demorado tanto tiempo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Yuy.


	5. Kate III

_Al gorrioncillo._

**Hawkeye**

**Capítulo V.**

La escuela fue abrumadora, lenta, como si el tiempo se empeñara en torturarme tras las memorias de lo que fue la noche anterior; procuré prestar mucha atención en clase, al grado de contestar y corregir a los mismos maestros, pero cada palabra, cada número, cada susurro que pasaba tras de mi por entre mis compañeros…

"Eres lo único que me queda, Kate…"

-Y tú eres lo único que tengo. –Me dije a mi misma, sucumbiendo sin más al sentimiento.

No iría ni de broma a su departamento ese día, no quería verlo crudo de alcohol, mareado y diciendo más idioteces que de costumbre, tal vez vomitando, tal vez lloriqueando por esa pelirroja, por esa rubia… por lo que, al salir, me dirigí mejor a casa, caminando, queriendo sentir un poco de frescura en el viento. Así que, después de despedirme de mis compañeras de clase con cara de que no ha pasado nada, me dirigí a casa con rapidez, tratando de impedir que alguien decidiera acompañarme.

-¡Kate!

Tuve que detenerme al escucharlo. Me era imposible ignorarle, no a él, por lo que terminé por girarme para recibirlo; no sé qué tiene ese vistoso muchachito, de uniforme diferente al de mi escuela, que me daba siempre por fastidiarlo, era tal vez su cara de "no se nada", el cabello negro peinado de esa manera… no sé, quizá esos bonitos ojos verdes, brillantes como esmeraldas pulidas, adornando su fino y blanco rostro de hechicero, gélido y calmo, engañoso como una próxima tormenta invernal que muestra hermosas nubes antes de bombardearte con su carga helada.

-Niño bonito. –Le saludé, y tuve que sonreírle, sintiéndome un poco altanera, aunque no tan animada.

-Hola, pensé que no te detendrías. –Se acercó a mí, y esa sonrisa despreocupada se volvió en un gesto confuso. -¿Te sientes mal?

Dios, le transpiraban las emociones.

-Bueno, no en realidad. Ayer me ha llovido encima, y dormí un poco más de la cuenta.

-Me ha pasado, duermo de más y suelo despertar más cansado que otros días.

Suspiré, un poco más calmada al notar que mis emociones habían dejado de hostigar mi cabeza; hablar con Loki me hizo bastante bien, a pesar de que la conversación no era del todo trascendental. Le vi encoger un poco los hombros con timidez.

-¿Ya has comido algo, Kate?

-No, para nada.

-Vamos… ¿quieres ir a almorzar? –Le noté nervioso, como era usual en él… vamos, que le transpiran las emociones, está tan blanco que un leve sonrojo es como ver un semáforo en rojo.

-Torpe. –Susurré, dándole con la palma en la frente a manera de golpe. No tan fuerte, claro.

-¡Au! ¡Kate! –Se frotó el golpe con la mano, pero no le molestó. Si no, me hubiese dejado tiritando de frío mínimo.

-Vamos entonces, que no tengo muchos deseos de llegar a casa.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Su gesto era muy gracioso, me hubiera reído si no fuese porque yo misma me sentía sumamente avergonzada por haberle contado lo sucedido, al menos lo más importante. Tenía que hacerlo o moriría por dentro de asfixia… y Loki era el más cercano a mí en ese momento. ¿Recuerdan que dije que había salido a probar suerte durante las noches? Bueno, estuve saliendo con ese hechicero de quinta. ¡No piensen que es tan malo! Él bien sabe que es mi manera de demostrar afecto.

-¿Dormiste con él, Kate?

-Literal, me quedé dormida en su cama. –Omitiendo, claro, que había amanecido abrazada a él. –Estaba tan ebrio que si no lo ayudaba lo encuentro tendido en un charco de sangre.

-Pero Kate…

-Se enfría tu ensalada, Loki.

-Bueno, se supone que es fría. –Hizo una curiosa mueca con los labios.

Me recargué en la silla, un poco más relajada que antes, a pesar de que esos ojos tan bonitos se encontraban clavados en mí con incredulidad. Mi maestro tiene también tiene los ojos muy bellos, de un color azul muy intenso, aunque siempre ocultos ante su usual mirada baja y distraída… Dios, ya estaba pensando otra vez en él, y el hormigueo se apoderaba de mi estómago. Qué asco sentirse así.

-No ha hecho nada malo, no pienses mal. Sé que es incapaz de lastimarme, soy su alumna, ¿recuerdas?

-Aun así, Kate, no sé si sea correcto… te preocupas bastante por él.

-Bueno, es que es un viejo desobligado y bastante descuidado, y le tengo mucho aprecio. Siento que me comprende, y que puedo, en cierta forma, comprenderle igual.

Loki había guardado silencio, mirándose un poco pensativo, pero al menos ya no parecía indignado. Supongo que cree que el anciano me gusta. No estaba muy equivocado, pero no iba a afirmarle aquello así tan simplemente, cuando ni siquiera yo estaba segura de eso. No iba a saberlo nadie, Clint es mucho mayor que yo y, eso… no está bien, ¿verdad? Podría… podría meterse en problemas si alguien se entera que duerme con una menor de edad. Creo que le causaría muchos problemas, ahora me doy cuenta de ello.

-¿Estás bien, Kate?

-¿Eh? –Desperté de mis pensamientos, sintiendo un punzar de pesar.

-Estás algo enrojecida, y tienes los ojos brillosos.

-S-supongo que me ha hecho mal la lluvia de ayer.

-Es mejor que te vayas a casa a descansar. –Me miró con suma preocupación, y sinceramente me conmovió un poco. –Te acompañaré, ¿está bien?

Hechicero torpe, era tan lindo que quería golpearlo. Pero honestamente me sentía muy cansada y enferma.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando llegué a casa, escoltada por Loki, dormí profundamente durante dos horas, pero sin descansar del todo… ¿cómo era posible? Abrazaba mis almohadas, rodaba, naufragaba entre sueños misteriosos que no podía recordar al despertar. El sonido de mi celular me sacó finalmente de aquél suplicio. Aun con la cabeza metida debajo de una de mis almohadas, tomé el aparato y contesté, abrumada.

-¿Diga?

-¿Estabas durmiendo, Kate?

Contesté sin mirar quien era. La voz de mi maestro me alteró demasiado, tanto que el sueño se desvaneció como el vapor de agua en el aire, provocando que mi corazón comenzara a latir con muchísima fuerza. Tenía que calmarme.

-Sí. –Susurré, y percibí que había comenzado a temblar. Hacía frío. -¿Pasa algo, anciano?

-Ve a Shield. Tenemos una misión.

"Tenemos." Sonreí, no pude evitarlo… era mi primera misión oficial, el anciano había considerado que estaba lista para una. Me incorporé y tuve que despabilarme, a pesar del frío.

-Voy para allá. –Y colgué, sin poder evitar sentirme entusiasmada.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Yuy.


	6. Seis

_Al gorrioncillo._

**Hawkeye**

**VI**

Hacía un frío endemoniado, demasiado para ser solamente Octubre. Trató de irse lo más cómoda posible, pero el frío la había hecho regresar por un abrigo de lana negra y una bufanda tejida color blanco; su maestro la esperaba en la entrada del edificio de Shield, y al verla llegar tan abrigada la mueca en su rostro fue todo un dilema. Él tan solo vestía su usual chamarra de piel color café oscuro, su pantalón de mezclilla y la camisa azul eléctrico, además de unas curiosas gafas para el sol con el lente color lila.

-¿Estás bien, Katie-Kate? –Cuestionó, sumamente extrañado. –No está cayendo una nevada como para que te vistas de esa manera.

-Tengo frío, solo es eso. –Frunció levemente los labios. Debía sentirse incómoda a su lado por él, pero no era así.

-Bueno, es obvio. –Le sonrió con levedad. –Andando.

Ambos caminaron hacia el estacionamiento que estaba al lado del edificio de Shield, en el cual apenas y cruzó dos escalones de la entrada, dirigiéndose hacia un automóvil deportivo color azul oscuro estacionado en uno de los cajones; ella dudaba de que ese fuera el vehículo en el que irían (nunca había ido con él en un vehículo), hasta que su maestro quitó la alarma con la llave y las luces se encendieron. Se dirigió a la puerta del pasajero y entró en éste sin más como si de una silenciosa sombra, muriendo de frío, así como su maestro. Él se miraba bastante tranquilo, serio, mientras ponía en marcha el vehículo hacia la concurrida calle.

-Lo que haremos esta noche es simple. –Comenzó a hablar con firmeza y decisión, algo que a ella le gustaba escuchar. –Entraremos a un edificio y recuperaremos información robada que están guardados en memorias USB. Ocupo que te vistas.

-¿Eh?

-En la parte trasera del vehículo hay dos maletines, el izquierdo es tuyo. Pásate detrás y vístete.

-¡Clint!

-Vamos contra el tiempo, Katie. No voy a mirar.

Se quitó el cinturón, conteniéndose el deseo de no tiritar para que él no pudiese percatarse de que tenía demasiado frío; comenzó a desvestirse con calma, no muy convencida, pero confiando sin más en su maestro.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ese ajustadísimo traje negro que se había metido de una forma desconocida no admitía ropa interior alguna; haber estado completamente desnuda en el asiento trasero del automóvil con su maestro conduciendo había sido una experiencia completamente aterradora, tanto que hizo lo posible por ocultar su ropa interior entre la que llevaba puesta encima, en un alarde casi paranoico, aunque bien sabía que su maestro jamás tendría una intención perversa con ella. La azotea del edificio en el que se encontraban permitía que el aire frío corriera a su placer, y fue tanto para ella que tuvo que subir el cierre hasta debajo de su cuello y, por primera vez en su vida, dejó ser a las mangas largas; aquél traje, clásico en los espías de Shield, se adhería perfectamente a su piel, dejándole una movilidad óptima así como una permeabilidad al frío que ella podía jurar no funcionaba.

Al menos no hasta que miró a su maestro.

Llevaba un traje oscuro parecido al de ella, pero sin mangas, dejando descubiertos sus brazos completamente, el cual tenía detalles en color púrpura, tan intenso como para ser notorias aun cuando predominaba el negro; llevaba la azulada mirada cubierta por unos lentes cuyo vidrio era de un color lila, y en su mano izquierda aquél precioso arco que usaba para entrenar con ella… Kate titubeó un poco, sintiéndose sumamente impresionada por la visión de Clint. Jamás lo había visto tan… atractivo.

-Observa bien. –Se giró hacia ella, sacando un pequeño plano del edificio apenas del tamaño de una servilleta del bolsillo de su pantalón, quedando muy cerca de ella. –Cuarenta metros de largo, ciento y algo de altura. Entraremos por aquí. –Indicó en el dibujo. –Cubrirás el lado izquierdo y yo el derecho, limpiamos el área y entramos al centro de cómputo. Cubrirás mi espalda.

-Entiendo.

-Termino, y salimos por donde entramos, ¿estás lista?

-Eso creo.

-No hay tiempo para titubeos, Kate. –Le miraba bastante serio, el ceño fruncido, algo que ella no estaba acostumbrada a ver, mientras le entregaba un minúsculo comunicador, el cual iba en el oído. –Si cometemos un error se acabó, ¿comprendes?

-Comprendo. Confía en mí, no te defraudaré.

Él le dirigió una leve sonrisa, complacido de escucharla, cambiando completamente el semblante.

-Sé que no, Katie.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Alzaron el arco casi al mismo tiempo, silenciosos.

Ambas flechas salieron disparadas en dirección al edificio en una hermosa parábola casi simétrica, para la maravilla de ella, clavándose limpiamente en el firme concreto del edificio adyacente, justo en el piso indicado por su maestro, dejando la cuerda tensa que les ayudaría a llegar al atarla a un gancho de la azotea donde estaban parados; Kate aseguró el arnés a sus muñecas y miró los más de cien metros del altura que había bajo ella, el brillante tráfico, la gente que pasaba despreocupada sin saber lo que ocurría arriba… se haría una vistosa salsa si se caía de esa altura, y el viento no ayudaba mucho en su vértigo. Sin embargo, no iba a mostrarle su temor. No era una niña.

-Vamos. –Ordenó Clint.

Se lanzaron por la cuerda en un muy suave impulso, el arnés deslizándose limpiamente por la cuerda metálica; estaba volando en ese momento, como un ave en su primer vuelo, y extrañamente se sintió liberada. No hubo vértigo, ni frío. Chocó limpiamente los pies contra el concreto del edificio, sintiendo un leve hormigueo, colocándose de pie en la amplia cornisa, y volvió la azulada mirada hacia el lugar donde habían estado antes entre la mata de largos cabellos negros. Había volado, si… como un halcón.

-¿Estás bien?

Miró a su maestro al lado de ella, bastante más calmo que ella misma.

-Perfectamente. –Susurró, sintiéndose aun fascinada por la sensación.

Contempló que su maestro había sacado algo del cinturón que llevaba, algo parecido a una navaja; sin más, como si de algo bastante usual se tratara, cortó el vidrio con el artilugio ese con bastante habilidad, procediendo a separar la pieza con cautela gracias a una ventosa que estaba en esa misma navaja. Se lo imagino perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo encima de algún auto, de alguna persona… le hizo un indicativo con la cabeza para que entrara por el hueco que acababa de abrir. Accedió sin más, deseosa de huir del frío y el viento.

-¿No hay una alarma para estos edificios que diga que alguien ha abierto una ventana? –Cuestionó ella al estar ya con los pies sobre el alfombrado suelo, frotándose un poco las muñecas.

-Está apagada ahora por "servicio técnico". –Contempló a los lados del largo pasillo tras haber entrado también. –Aunque nadie espera que alguien entre a un edificio por el piso cincuenta.

-Bueno, creo que en eso tienes razón.

Clint se había acomodado un poco mejor los lentes, mientras observaba el largo pasillo sin puertas ni nada parecido, el suelo alfombrado en color vino, las paredes sobriamente pintadas en blanco sin un adorno visible; la primera impresión de Kate fue que se encontraban en un manicomio.

-Bien, despeja y al centro. –Ordenó Hawkeye.

-Entendido.

Kate se alejó de él, complacida, mirando con peculiar cautela a su alrededor, aunque en un inusual silencio en ella; Clint la observó detenidamente un momento, tranquilo, contemplando sus movimientos, su mirada alerta en la oscuridad, el esbelto cuerpo de adolescente que parecía ser más pequeño de lo que era por ese traje tan ajustado. Dibujó una tenue sonrisa en los labios antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a andar hacia su destino en total calma.

Ella, por el contrario, estaba temblando a más no poder; había estado en torneos de arquería donde debía correr, apuntar y disparar… pero esto no era como un torneo, era peor ya que podía morir o hacer que mataran a su maestro. Ese nerviosismo hacía que su temblor por frío se intensificara.

_-Come on Eileen.(1) _–Canturreó suavemente, apegándose a la esquina donde terminaba el pasillo, escuchando movimiento.

Había dos guardias; sin pensarlo demasiado (o huiría cobardemente), sacó su arco y tensó dos flechas al mismo tiempo, ambas paralizantes, en un gesto practicado con su maestro durante mucho tiempo y que le costó bastante en dominar; lanzó las flechas sin titubear, y ambas dieron perfectamente en el blanco, la espalda y el pecho de cada uno. Ambos sujetos cayeron al suelo de forma silenciosa, paralizados.

-Kate, demoras. –Escuchó la voz de su maestro por el comunicador.

-Ya acabé, Hawkeye. –Sacó una delgada cuerda del cinturón que ella misma llevaba, atando a los pobres sujetos por sus pies y manos entre ellos mismos, enredándolos entre ellos, divertida. –Ya entro.

Pasó por encima de ellos, contemplando la curiosa puerta metálica doble que estaba frente a ella… ¿no estaban dentro de un centro de cómputo? ¿Para qué la puerta tan grande? La abrió de un suave empujón, apareciendo frente a ella el enorme escenario de un usual centro computacional, con catorce aparatos diferentes en tres hileras algo desordenadas, y, justo frente a ella, su maestro estático en la puerta lateral.

-Espera. –Apuntó al techo. –Hay cámaras de vigilancia. Llevo una encima y tú la otra.

-¿Hay que correr? –Se temió ella.

-Claro, cuando acabemos correremos como el alma que lleva el diablo, niña.

Levantó su arco al techo y apuntó una de sus flechas explosivas hacia la minúscula cámara de vigilancia, mientras su maestro hacía lo mismo. Sentía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, llenándola de una sensación impresionante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –Cuestionó ella, sin poder evitar la sonrisa aflorar en los labios.

-Quince minutos a lo mucho.

-Bueno, comienza cuenta regresiva.

Dispararon la flecha al mismo tiempo, y las cámaras se destruyeron sin más.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Estaba riendo, si. Tenía a Clint empujándole sutilmente por la espalda para que corriera frente a él, pero no podía evitar tropezar y romper a risas tontas, producto del más puro nerviosismo; se aproximaron a la ventana por donde habían entrado, y Kate pudo divisar que habían entrado guardias al pasillo, y que los habían visto.

-¡No podemos ir en ascendente! –Exclamó ella, contemplando que las cuerdas tenían una leve inclinación desde la azotea del edificio contiguo hasta donde ellos estaban.

-¡Habrá que improvisar! –Dijo él, riendo un poco.

-¡No le veo lo gracioso!

-¡Igual te estás riendo!

-¡Basta, anciano!

Con la navaja, Hawkeye cortó las cuerdas por las que ambos se habían deslizado, dejándola caer libremente ante la mirada perpleja de la muchacha; acto y seguido, tomó una de sus flechas y apuntó a otro edificio algo más lejano, soltándola sin más, dejándose ver una cuerda fina que quedó enganchada al arco.

-¿Quieres volar de nuevo, Katie-Kate?

-¡No estoy para bromas ahora!

-¡Vamos!

Comprendió lo que iba a hacer. Suspiró, sintiendo más cercanos a los guardias de seguridad, y rodeó el cuello de su maestro con los brazos por sobre su espalda, así como las piernas a los costados de su cintura; apenas se había abrazado a él cuando se dejó ir muy a lo Spiderman hacia el vacío, casi arrancándole un grito a la muchacha. Ambos volaron perfectamente por la calle, ante la mirada perpleja de los guardias, al menos hasta que fueron a estamparse contra un enorme ventanal de vidrio, el cual él golpeó con los pies para romperlo, arrojándolos a ambos casi dolorosamente dentro de aquella habitación. Rodaron un poco por el suelo, entre vidrios puntiagudos y filosos que terminaron por cortarlos en diversas partes, hasta que una pared les detuvo el impulso.

-¡Kate! ¿Estás bien? –Exclamó Clint, incorporándose casi de inmediato, sin importarle los cortes que punzaban de dolor y sangraban levemente.

Sin embargo, la chica reía sin poder evitarlo, también llena de cortes sobre todo en el rostro, aun tirada de costado en la alfombra; su maestro la movió un poco, y ella tuvo que tomar aire, manoteando suavemente para intentar incorporarse, cosa que no logró hasta que él le tomó la mano y la jaló con algo de impetuosidad hacia él.

-Hey, Katie…

-Hay que hacerlo de nuevo. –Dijo, limpiándose el rostro con los dedos entre risas, notando que estaba sangrando. –Me lastimé.

-Lo sé, deja de reír ya. –Le tomó del mentón suavemente y le miró el rostro de forma detenida. –No es nada grave, pero si habrá que limpiarte de los vidrios. –Mientras le retiraba suavemente un fragmento de vidrio que se había quedado pegado en la piel de su mejilla.

Ella le sonreía con amplitud, aunque era obvio que sentía algo de dolor. Le pareció sumamente bonita.

-Disculpen. –Dijo una temblorosa voz masculina tras ellos.

Ambos se giraron para contemplar quien les hablaba, pero Kate inmediatamente regresó la mirada al otro lado, con el rostro completamente enrojecido; habían terminado en una exuberante habitación de hotel, en cuya cama había dos personas enlazadas en el rito más antiguo de procreación, cubiertas a medias con sábanas perladas y restos de pétalos de rosa roja. Clint inmediatamente hizo una mueca de espanto.

-Lo sentimos mucho. –Se disculpó diplomáticamente, como si hubiese interrumpido una reunión importante y no a dos personas haciendo el amor. –Nos retiramos ya.

Con toda la paz del mundo, ambos se fueron caminando hacia la puerta de salida, heridos y con cara de susto, tan tranquilos como si fuese un día común en sus vidas.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Estaban de pie frente a un fornido hombre rubio con cara de estar perpetuamente molesto, el cual usaba un ceñido traje color azul marino bastante oscuro con la distintiva estrella en el pecho, plateada y discreta; se miraba estirado, como si nada en este universo pudiese arrancarle una sonrisa, pero, cuando comenzó a hablar, Kate se percató de que en realidad era un hombre bueno y bastante gentil, impresionándola considerablemente.

-Buen trabajo, Hawkeye. –Exclamó Steve, parcialmente sentado en la esquina del enorme escritorio de vidrio, mientras sostenía las memorias donde estaba la información que habían recuperado. –Nos hubiésemos visto en grandes dificultades si se quedaban con esta información de Stark.

-Bueno, creo que Stark debería tener más cuidado con sus cosas, ¿no lo crees? –Susurró Clint con cierto sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos con calma. Se miraba algo suspicaz.

-No eres el único que sospecha que hubo algo extraño. –Dirigió la azulada mirada hacia la chica, y le obsequió una leve sonrisa. –No te miras bien, eh…

-Kate. –Susurró ella, tocándose las venditas adhesivas blancas que tenía en el rostro. –Los nervios, supongo. Ha sido mi primera misión.

-Kate. Has hecho un buen trabajo también, tienes un excelente maestro.

-¿En serio? –Corearon ambos arqueros, un poco incrédulos.

Steve sonrió al escucharlos.

-¿Tienes algún nombre código, Kate?

-Bueno, no he pensado en ello…

-Si lo tiene. –Interrumpió Clint. –Hawkeye.

Kate se estremeció al escuchar aquello, y se giró un poco para ver a su maestro; Steve, por su lado, cambió aquella cálida sonrisa por un gesto de desconcierto total.

-Pero, Clint… -Susurró apenas el fornido hombre.

-Comprendes lo que hago, Cap. –Sonrió, altanero. –Así es la situación, y será cuando esté lista.

-No creo que…

-No importa, es mi decisión al final, Steve.

Ella estaba realmente asombrada, aunque no comprendía nada de lo que habían hablado aquellos ancianos… bueno, tal vez estaba un 40% asombrada, el resto era mareo y frío en proporciones iguales.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El mareo finalmente alcanzó el 70% de su capacidad, opacando completamente el dolor de las heridas recientes por los vidrios; las luces al pasar por el polarizado vidrio del automóvil eran manchas difusas que la encandilaban un poco, y el frío era un más intenso si era posible puesto que ya no llevaba ese traje permeable, y había vuelto a su abrigo de lana y su bufanda blanca. Su cabeza debatía entre suplicarle al anciano que la llevara a casa para descansar, o quedarse a su lado…

-¿Piensas dejarme tu lugar? –Susurró entre el frío.

-Tal vez.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, Kate. –Le miró apenas de reojo. –Yo no tengo sueros ni poder alguno en mí, tan solo esta curiosa habilidad. Por ende, llegará un momento en que, si no me matan primero, mis habilidades decaerán y no seré más que un estorbo para los Vengadores.

-Clint…

-¿Qué tal si festejamos por tu primera misión cumplida, Katie-Kate? –Cambió el tema hábilmente, notando que le había incomodado con el tema (y, honestamente, él también se sentía algo desconcertado con sus propias palabras).

-Soy menor de edad, anciano loco.

-Un festejo no quiere decir voy a embriagarte, además de que es tu victoria, no la mía. Tú eres la que escoge a dónde quiere ir.

-Con el frío que tengo me vendría bien algo cálido como un café.

-Conozco una cafetería excelente que probablemente está abierto a esta hora, podemos ir allí. La repostería también es muy buena, creo que te gustará.

-Por mí está bien.

Habló, habló y habló; estaba de muy buen humor esa noche, y eso la alegraba en cierta forma, le encantaba verle así.

Pero el frío.

Sentada en una pequeña silla de herrería que, por fortuna tenía un amplio y suave cojín, luchaba por no tiritar de frío ni tocar el metal helado que era la mesa y la silla misma, mientras esperaba a que llegara su maestro de ordenar; sintió, de repente, el peso de la chaqueta café de su maestro sobre sus hombros, y fue envuelta su distintiva fragancia.

-¿Qué haces? –Le miró de reojo, sintiéndose algo enrojecida, pero encogiéndose en el abrigo. –Te dará frío, anciano.

-Claro que no, no es para tanto. –Se giró un poco y tomó asiento frente a ella y su sonrisa se atenuó un poco. –Te miras algo enrojecida.

-No es nada.

Una bella chica les llevó las bebidas en bellas tazas transparentes, las cuales dejaban ver el estético contenido; Kate contempló a su maestro tomar aquella taza y probar el líquido así hirviente (como a él le gustaba), ese viejo torpe y desobligado. Estaba realmente contento, como jamás lo había visto antes… ¿complacido, tal vez? Le gustaba la idea de que él se emocionara por ella, que se preocupara, que divirtiera con ella… se llevó la mano derecha al mentón, sin dejar de mirarlo, dejando el codo recargado en la mesa, y le sonrió con levedad.

-¿Qué tienes? –Clint le miró con curiosidad, alzando la taza nuevamente para llevársela a los labios. Era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera.

-Me gustas.

Tosió el café que apenas había sorbido, atrayendo miradas ajenas, tratando de no echárselo encima a la muchacha; ella permanecía inmutable ante su impresión, se lo esperaba.

-¿Katie? ¿Qué dices? –Cuestionó con un hilo de voz, limpiándose con una servilleta de papel las comisuras.

-Me gustas. –Repitió, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Entonces, después de haberse recuperado del ataque de tos, rió. Comenzó con risas leves que terminaron en una carcajada nerviosa, atrayendo aún más miradas si era posible; estaba riendo tanto como ella cuando azotaron en la habitación de los amantes, hasta las lágrimas. Ella pareció molestarse con aquello, pero esperó a que terminaran aquellas risas.

-Kate. –Susurró tras calmarse, limpiándose nuevamente el rostro con otra servilleta. –Podría… podría ser tu padre, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé, pero no tiene importancia para mi, el sentimiento está allí así tengas cien años y yo cincuenta. –Se llevó la taza con el café a los labios, bebiendo un poco de ese líquido.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Porque no es justo que lo mantenga en secreto, es algo que te involucra.

Kate había cerrado los ojos tras haberle confesado aquello, segura de que su maestro estaría más que impresionado. Clint la miró fijamente, y de inmediato comprendió (más o menos) lo que ella sentía; no era más que una niña en busca de una figura paterna más que la de una mujer buscando un amante… y sin embargo sintió que no le molestaba en absoluto serlo para ella. Le quería, le tenía bastante cariño. Gracias a ella tenía un motivo para levantarse en las mañanas; le daba la oportunidad de ser lo que nunca podría para Francis, y no se permitiría echar a perder todo.

Como siempre.

-Kate, escucha. –Susurró con mucha suavidad, sintiéndose algo enternecido por la inocencia de su alumna, extendiendo la mano derecha hacia la de ella para colocarla encima con sutileza. Se percató que estaba demasiado caliente. –Katie, estás… -Se incorporó un poco y se alzó para tocar la frente de la muchacha. Estaba hirviendo en fiebre, y, para empeorar la situación, la cabeza de ella cayó sin fuerza hacia el lado izquierdo, dando a comprender que había caído inconsciente. -¡Kate!

-0-0-0-0-0-

(1) Come on Eileen.- Save Ferris (Kate tararea esa versión)

Yuy.


	7. Kate IV

_Al gorrioncillo._

**Hawkeye**

**VII.**

_Sunrise.- Simply Red._

Me siento parcialmente disgustada con ello. Su risa. Como si se estuviese burlando de mis palabras, de lo que yo siento. O tal vez son los nervios... ¿cuántas chicas le habrán dicho lo que yo? Segun tengo entendido todo el tiempo ha sido él quien se acerca a ellas, y él es el que ha sido rechazado, engañado, herido.

Tal vez sea mi edad. Tal vez sea que no tenga las esplendorosas curvas de una mujer de treinta años, que no hable como si quisiera acostarme con todo el mundo, que mi cabello con caiga en ondas rojas o rubias, que mis tacones no alcancen los cinco centímetros; que no me interese el dinero, la fama... no lo sé. Quizá no le guste que le diga las cosas de frente. Tal vez solo sea una niña inmadura que no sabe lo que siente.

Sin embargo, a pesar de mi edad, tengo sentimientos.

Dormí en su cama sin hacer nada más hasta que la luna brilló; en ese momento inconscientemente anhelaba ser suya, seguir durmiendo en su cálido abrazo y aliento alcohólico. Quería que una parte de él fuese para mi, una parte de su abrazo gentil y su calor.

No se si eso está en su mente, si lo estuvo cuando dormía, aquél instante en el que me dijo que yo... era lo único que le quedaba. Podría ser yo quien le sostuviera. Podía, en su ebriedad, tenerme en su mente como un pensamiento fuerte, un sentimiento fuerte e intenso. Podría ser yo, pude ser yo...

En cierto aspecto podría decirse que yo no se nada acerca de esta clase de sentimientos, quizá decirle que me gusta es algo muy fuerte para él, o pudo imaginar una niñería de un crío sin mucho sentido común o raciocino. Tal vez alberga la idea de que su verdadero amor llegará a casa con él, esa persona que le amaría tal y como es, como en un cuento de hadas.

¿Acaso yo no lo hago feliz? Cuando sonríe de esa manera, ¿no es por mi? Aquellos días que despierta a fuerzas, se esmera en acomodar las cosas en su departamento aunque sea un completo fracaso, cuando me muestra cómo tirar, conversa conmigo horas mientras estamos tirados en el alfombrado suelo, contemplando el techo... ¿qué es todo eso? ¿No es por mi? ¿No le causo yo esa sonrisa?

¿Qué es todo este monólogo? ¿Otra canción tonta de amor como cantaba aquél viejo músico? No soy una niña. Siento, lo que yo siento por él es algo auténtico, no una falsedad. No es un juego de niños. Siento cariño, siento deseo por permanecer a su lado, siento alegría cuando él está contento y complacido, siento su tristeza y me desespera. Veo que escapa del dolor, veo que toma decisiones estúpidas en base a éste, veo como cae en su debilidad y vuelve arrastrándose por los suelos, ebrio y con el autoestima destruído...

¿Quién es el inmaduro aquí?

Yo no huyo, te he dicho en cara tantas cosas.

Te quiero conmigo. Quiero estar a tu lado y seguir mirando tu sonrisa animada. Quiero seguir haciéndote sentir orgulloso. Quiero tu cercanía. No me importa si el amor llega a tí de alguien más, puedo vivir mirándote sonreir de alegría aun si no es conmigo.

¿Qué es eso? ¿No es amor?

Tienes mi cuerpo junto a tí, y quieres mi mente, mi alma. No pienses siquiera en decirme que no.

¿Podría ser yo...?

PD. Ya creceré.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sunrise.- Simply Red.

Another silly love song.- Paul Mc Cartney.

Yuy.


	8. Ocho

_Al gorrioncillo._

**Hawkeye**

**VIII.**

La chica estaba hirviendo en fiebre, y él estaba realmente aterrado.

Sin pensarlo demasiado la alzó con cuidado en brazos y prácticamente corrió a la caja, asustando a la cajera, pagando más de la cuenta y huyendo de la cafetería ante las perplejas miradas de los clientes; subió a la chica al automóvil con delicadeza y corrió hacia el asiento del conductor, encendiendo el vehículo para comenzar a conducir hacia su departamento con desesperación y escaso sentido común.

-¡Kate! –Le movió suavemente, intentando despertarla de ese letargo en el que estaba sumida. –Dios… frío, por eso tenías frío, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías fiebre?

Entró al estacionamiento del edificio departamental como un desquiciado, alterando los nervios del guardia que apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar la barra de seguridad; por fortuna, el guardia lo conocía bastante bien, y conocía sus manías por llegar conduciendo como si de un piloto de fórmula uno se tratara. De inmediato salió del auto, tomando nuevamente a la chica del asiento del pasajero, mientras huía a toda velocidad hacia el elevador.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No lo vuelvo a hacer! –Clint repitió la letanía usual, más acelerada que de costumbre, hacia donde estaba el guardia.

Las puertas finalmente se abrieron con algo de lentitud y el arquero desapareció de la vista del guardia, cono ese mechón de largos cabellos negros por sobre la camisola del hombre.

-Nunca lo había visto tan preocupado. –Exclamó el guardia para sí.

Clint estaba consciente de que probablemente parecía un secuestrador novato en su primer intento exitoso, y ya había sido secuestrador antes… pero en ese momento estaba más preocupado por la chica que por la impresión que daba a los que lo miraban correr como desquiciado por los pasillos. Estaba temblando ya de la fiebre.

-Katherine. –Susurró, preocupado, moviéndola un poco.

-…Calor… -Había susurrado ella.

-¡Kate!

Abrió la puerta de su departamento casi de una patada, propenso a que sonaran las alarmas del edificio.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella seguía temblando.

La había recostado en su propia cama, envolviéndola entre sábanas y colchas, así como almohadones, víctima de su impetuosa desesperación; lo primero que se le ocurrió después de su ataque de histeria fue colocarle un termómetro electrónico, y lo segundo… tomar el teléfono fijo y mirarlo acosadoramente, indeciso pero asustado. No podía dejarlo así, ella era su niña ahora. Marcó un número de memoria antes de que pudiese arrepentirse.

-¿Es eso? –Susurró Kate entre sueños.

Los tonos corrían, largos y tortuosos, cada uno animando a Clint para que colgase el teléfono y buscara a otra persona… finalmente se detuvo, y sintió que el corazón iba a escapársele por la boca.

-¿Hola? –Había contestado una voz de niño.

Iba a desmayarse, la mirada comenzaba a empañarse y pronto se encontraría tirado en el suelo. Un intenso escalofrío lo recorrió espantosamente al escuchar aquella vocecita; suspiró, intentando sentir una calma que realmente no tenía, o al menos aparentar que tenía algo de cordura en esa situación, y, sobre todas las cosas, no desmayarse como imbécil y dejar que Kate...

-Hola, Francis. –Contestó finalmente, nervioso. -¿Puedes… pasarme a mamá, por favor?

-¿Padre? –Cuestionó el chiquillo nuevamente.

-Por favor.

-Está bien, espera, no cuelgues. –Pidió con genuino gusto.

Sonidos de hogar. Algo en su pecho se encogió, estrujándolo dolorosamente, provocando que su aliento se cortara de golpe; en algún momento él estuvo allí de pie, esperando el teléfono, esperando la cena, entre conversaciones triviales y risas animadas…

-Espero tengas una buena razón para llamar tan precipitadamente, Clinton. –La firme voz de Bárbara lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos, recordándole lo aterrado que estaba.

-Hola, Bobby. –Susurró, tenso.

-¿Pasa algo? –Su voz cambió completamente. –Te escuchas realmente mal.

-Bueno, sí. No supe a quién más llamar, lo lamento.

-Debes estar realmente desesperado.

-Lo estoy. Kate… Kate está hirviendo en fiebre, y no sé qué hacer.

-¿Kate? ¿Tu aprendiz, la chiquilla? Vaya, te preocupas por alguien más.

-Bobby…

-¿Ya has visto qué temperatura tiene?

-Espera. –Se sentó suavemente sobre la cama, retirando el termómetro que le había colocado antes para observarlo. -39 grados.

-Es bastante alta. Hay que bajarle la temperatura para que no convulsione, no se te ocurra sacarla al frío en ese estado. Puedes meterla en la tina con agua tibia.

-¿En serio tengo que hacerlo?

-¡Claro que es en serio! Es una niña, Clint, por Dios.

-Lo sé, no pienses mal de mí.

-Después de que le bajes la fiebre le darás medicamento, así evitas la posibilidad de que vomite.

-Entiendo.

-Tan pronto se le baje tienes que llevarla al médico, o deja que uno de Shield vaya a atenderla.

Hubo voces tras la de ella, ambas masculinas, que fueron perfectamente audibles para Clint; una era de Francis, su hijo.

-Gracias, Bárbara. –Susurró con algo más de calma, colgando de forma inmediata para evitar una contestación de ella.

-¿…Ser yo…? –Susurró Kate entre sus tormentosos sueños, llamándole nuevamente la atención al arquero.

Intentó centrarse en lo que importaba en ese momento. Suspiró, tratando de recobrar la calma, y fue hacia donde el baño para templar el agua en la tina de baño, que casi no usaba por pereza; sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar en él debido al denso silencio que le rodeaba… ¿Francis miraba a su madre con otro hombre…? ¿Pensaba en él alguna vez? ¿Realmente… había sentido gusto al haberlo escuchado esos instantes…?

-Nana. –Gimió Kate de repente.

Se incorporó rápidamente, mareándose un poco, andando hacia donde la chica yacía; retiró los abrigos en los que estaba envuelta, así como las medias y las botas, pero se vio en el dilema de desnudarla completamente para evitar humedecer su ropa. Era incapaz de tocar algún centímetro de su piel, se sentiría un completo criminal. La llevó así en el blusón y los finos pantalones, sumergiéndola en el agua templada con algo de lentitud, mojándose las mangas de su camisa; ella despertó bruscamente del letargo en el que había estado sumida. Estaba decidido a cuidar de ella, aun sabiendo que tal vez lo hacía por el reflejo de que Bobby no lo dejaba acercarse a Francis por temor a su irresponsabilidad, pero no le importaba; le sentaba bien cuidar de ella, le tenía auténtico cariño… y le daba una razón para seguir.

-¿Katie? –Susurró con suavidad al notar la azulada y asustada mirada de la chica.

-¿C-Clint? –Ella se encogió en el agua, temblorosa, mirándole fijamente.

-Calma, estás bien.

-Tengo… tanto frío… -Susurró, y sin más, rompió en un sonoro llanto.

Estaba aterrorizado, era la primera vez que la veía llorar. Se sintió dolido con aquella impresión tan indefensa que le proyectaba, siendo que siempre había sido tan ruda y altanera, como si nada pudiese tocarla o conmoverla; alzó la mano derecha por sobre sus cabellos, sintiendo la calidez de su fiebre, conmovido con ella… estaba siendo vulnerable ante él, seña de que confiaba en su presencia.

-Lo sé, cariño. –Contestó en un muy suave susurro, inclinándose hasta recargarse en la orilla de la tina, junto a ella. –Solo será un momento, te lo prometo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Fue un momento.

Clint se quedó sentado en el resbaloso y húmedo suelo del baño, la cabeza recargada en la orilla de la tina, contemplando el claro techo con la luz atenuada levemente; junto a él, dentro de la tina, Kate se mantenía sostenida de la misma orilla, el negro cabello goteando la humedad, mirado de reojo a su maestro aun con las mejillas sonrojadas y la azulada mirada humedecida.

-Lo siento. -Susurró ella, aun fuera de si, contemplando su rubio cabello y su perfil, incapaz de hacer algo más.

-¿Por qué? -Murmuró en el mismo tono suave, tranquilo, sin mirarla. Estaba agotado.

-Por preocuparte de esta manera.

-No es nada, suelo vivir preocupado. Sin embargo, debiste decirme que te sentías así de mal.

-En ese momento yo solo tenía frío, no sabía que me pondría así.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Me siento muy mareada. Quiero salir.

-¿Puedes levantarte? -Intentó mirarla de reojo.

-Eso creo.

Se incorporó de inmediato, dándose fuerza mental, andando con pesadumbrez hacia el mueble donde se encontraban las toallas; ella había intentado levantarse, recia y dura como siempre, pero era más que obvio que no podría mantenerse en pie por mucho que lo quisiera. La ayudó a tomar asiento con cuidado en la orilla de la tina para así envolverla en un toallón y poder alzarla en brazos para llevarla en la cama; percibió su temblor, y su respiración agitada aun cálida, haciéndole remembrar risas infantiles en su memoria.

-No es momento. -Susurró para él mismo.

La dejó sentada sobre su cama, aun envuelta en la toalla, y comenzó a buscar ropa seca que pudiera colocarse, no sería la primera vez que la chica andaría con largas camisas suyas.

-¿Puedes... vestirte sola? -Cuestionó de repente, sintiéndose algo tenso. Quizá era una niña en su mente, pero igual su figura ya era casi la de una mujer, y su mente se oponía a la idea de tocarla. -Mientras voy por medicamento.

-Creo... que si...

Se dirigió a la cocina, sintiéndose medianamente relajado, tomándose su tiempo para que ella pudiese vestirse, o al menos hasta que a él le dio pendiente de no verla; sin embargo, al volver a la habitación, se topó con la espalda desnuda de su alumna entre los aun húmedos cabellos negros que caían caprichosamente... estrecha, como si algun escultor con un avanzado sentido de la estética se hubiese lucido moldeándola, en una leve curvatura que terminaba en la cadera, ampliándose delicadamente bajo la prenda que hacía por bóxer, la cual le venía hosca ante fina porcelana clara que era su piel. Tuvo un colapso mental al verla (y apreciarla) de esa manera, sintiéndose mareado, nauseabundo consigo mismo por pensar tales perversidades con ella... al menos hasta que notó que ella luchaba por no caer en la cama hacia el frente, la camiseta azul marino sobre el cuello y un brazo.

-K-Katie... no te gires, por favor. -Pidió casi en súplica.

Ella no renegó, indicativo de que no tenía fuerzas ni para putearlo o tacharlo de pervertido. Tomó la camiseta de la orilla y se la colocó así por la espalda, asegurándose de no tocar ni un centímetro de su piel. Debía admitir que era muy bella, pero no podía pensar algo impuro con ella, jamás.

Era su gorrión, de colores púrpura y negro.

-Ten. -Se colocó a su lado, contemplando su rostro adormecido, pasándole dos píldoras y un vaso transparente con agua. -Ayudará a que se te baje la fiebre. Mañana llamaré al médico, pero esta noche debes descansar.

Temblando aun, Kate tomó el vaso con la yema de los dedos, así como las pastillas, llevándose a los labios ambas cosas con inusitada lentitud, como si temiera desarmarse por cualquier movimiento brusco. Sin más se dejó caer sobre la cama casi pesadamente de costado, y él se encargó de volver a abrigarla con las colchas, sentándose a su lado mientras le dirigía una tenue sonrisa.

-Clint. -Susurró ella.

-Me es hasta extraño que me llames por mi nombre. Me he acostumbrado a tus usuales "anciano" o "viejo".

-¿Prefieres que te llame así?

Alzó los hombros levemente. La chica sonrió, aun con las mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre.

-¿Me... quieres contigo?

-Katie.

-No importa... si nunca sientes algo más por mi, así como yo. Déjame quererte como lo hago, ¿si?

No supo qué contestarle. Realmente no tenía deseos de herirla, ni de que se fuera mucho menos; prefirió, para el asombro de si mismo, guardar silencio, cuando normalmente hubiese cedido o mandado al diablo con toda facilidad a quien fuese. Prefirió seguir sintiendo lo mismo que esa noche, no iba a arruinarlo, se sentía bien de esa manera.

-Te quiero, Katie. -Contestó finalmente, tras unos minutos de pensarlo. -No pienses cosas extrañas. Si no te quisiera de esta manera no estuviese como loco buscando que hacer contigo.

-¿Te quedas conmigo? Hasta que me duerma...

-Sabes que eso es cosa de niños. -Sonrió con amplitud, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Legalmente soy una niña, anciano.

Dejó la mano derecha posada sobre sus cabellos, y ella cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un leve suspiro.

-Me quedaré contigo, descuida. Descansa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sí, tenía una manía al dormir, debía reconocerlo. Hay gente que ronca, hay gente que se mueve como si convulsionara, hay algunos que hablan dormidos y hasta son capaces de entablar una conversación sin recordar nada al día siguiente. Él, cuando dormía, le daba por abrazar las almohadas, por eso su cama estaba llena de ellas. Literalmente era un encimoso a la hora de dormir, en términos vulgares.

Nat siempre se quejó de que no la dejaba respirar. Bobby, por su parte, pedía clemencia cuando la sujetaba de una forma atípica. Sam y Thor sencillamente lo golpearon en ciertas misiones donde les correspondió tener que dormir juntos, el segundo dejándole de recuerdo un potente puñetazo, fracturándole el tabique de la nariz. Kate...

Ella tenía una curiosa manera de dormir, de costado siempre y encogida como si de un gato se tratase, y curiosamente ensamblaba bien en su manía, como si hubiese encontrado la forma de acurrucarse entre sus brazos de forma idónea y bella, resultándole cómodo tanto a él como a ella dejándoles descansar tranquilamente y sin quejas nocturnas, al menos hasta que ella despertó esa mañana pidiendo que la dejara ir al baño. Se descubrió sintiendo mucho frío en el momento que ella se le separó.

Abrió los ojos primero cuando percibió la luz del sol a traves de la clara cortina de su recámara entre fugaces recuerdos de la noche anterior mezclado con los sueños que había tenido; no recordó el momento en el que había terminado recostado en la cama, boca arriba, aun con los zapatos puestos y, para más inri, a Katie acomodada sobre su pecho, entre sus brazos, durmiendo profunda y tranquilamente. Estaba seguro de que le iba a recitar todas las maldiciones que se sabía si se daba cuenta que estaba enlazada con él tan... sugestivamente; sin embargo, se resistía a separarse de ella, de esa sensación tan grata que le causaba el suave peso de su cuerpecito de adolescente.

-_Will we sleep and sometimes love until the moon shines? Maybe the next time I'll be yours and maybe you'll be mine. _-Tarareó suavemente sin motivo alguno, remembrando una vieja canción que de pronto había entrado en su cabeza.

Pero se tuvo que incorporar, pues había que llamar al médico.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Simply Red. Sunrise. (Si, de nuevo)

Yuy.


	9. Kate V

_Al gorrioncillo._

**Hawkeye **

**IX.**

Estaba lúcida. El pinchazo que me había dado el médico me había llenado de un extraño deseo por desfigurarlo a golpes... pero él era un médico que solo hacía su trabajo, muy rudamente, pero lo hacía; había salido de la habitación, y el anciano ahora lo acosaba a preguntas que no podía distinguir por la distancia o porque tal vez tenía un poco de agua en los oídos. Yo, por mi parte, quería que se abriera un agujero en el suelo para que me tragara... ¡Qué espanto! Había azotado por la fiebre en el preciso momento que le dije que me gustaba, y escuché su risa. Estaba por soltarme llorando de vergüenza por eso, pero el sonido del teléfono a mi lado cortó bruscamente mis emociones; era el teléfono fijo, y Clint estaba demasiado ocupado para contestar.

-¿Hola? -Contesté con timidez, lo admito, esperando con toda mi alma no encontrarme algo comprometedor capaz de desatar mis emociones que ya tenía a flor de piel.

-Eh, hola. -Dijo una voz femenina. -Eres Kate, ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Menos mal... ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor, gracias. ¿Quién es?

-Soy Bobby, disculpa. Clint ayer me llamó muy desesperado, no sabía que hacer contigo, estaba histérico con lo de la fiebre. Quería saber si no te había matado de una sobredosis o algo parecido.

-No, estoy mejor. -Pensé en lo malo que debió haber sido su vida marital como para que ella se preocupara de que su ex esposo pudiese matar a alguien debido a un ataque de ansiedad. -Ahora habla con el médico.

-Está bien, en ese caso cuídate mucho, Kate.

-¿No quieres hablar con él...?

-No, no te preocupes, suficiente plática tuve con él anoche. Solo quería saber cómo te encontrabas, a Clint le importas bastante, ¿sabes? Te dejo, descansa.

-Gracias.

Colgué el teléfono con el corazón acelerado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Clint había llamado a su ex esposa, preocupado por mi... me sentía estúpida emocionándome al saber tal cosa, pero mi organismo me lo estaba exigiendo a gritos. Me tiré en la cama, riendo de emoción y sintiendo oleadas de calor recorrerme.

-_Brake me, shake me, hate me, take me over..._ (1)

Me retorcí un rato entre las colchas de la cama, entre los almohadones, riendo un tanto de felicidad. Me gustaba sentirme así, pensar que él...

-Katie-Kate, ¿te ha hecho mal la medicación?

Me detuve abruptamente al escucharlo, con el cabello revuelto y el aliento agitado; estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación, mirando como rodaba entre sábanas y colchas, sonriendo casi con burla; me dio algo de coraje el verlo allí, divirtiéndose con mi ataque, y le arrojé una de las almohadas con algo de fuerza, la cual atrapó con facilidad con la mano derecha.

-¿Q-qué no sabes llamar a la puerta de la habitación de una dama, anciano horrible? -Me quejé, víctima de mi propio nerviosismo. -Puedes encontrarte con algo comprometedor.

-Técnicamente es mi habitación, _gorrioncillo._ Y bueno, anoche vi más de tí de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado, ya no me sorprendería toparme con algo más.

-¡¿Qué?! -Grité, y comencé a arrojarle todas las almohadas y cojines que estaban sobre la cama. -Barton... ¡eres un viejo pervertido! ¡Ojalá te metan preso por pedófilo!

Se terminaron los cojines, y él se seguía riendo, habiéndose cubierto de todos ellos con los brazos, como si se estuviera liberando de algo... espera, ¿me había llamado gorrioncillo?

-¿Yo? Pero si no fui yo el que se declaró anoche tan abiertamente. -Me dijo, mientras recogía los cojines del suelo entre curiosas risas, que jamás había escuchado de él. -Podría decir que acosas a un anciano.

Mi cuerpo se vio invadido por una oleada de calor, quedándome paralizada durante unos momentos cual gato fulminado; sus ojos claros se clavaron en los míos, aun entre risas más leves, y yo... valientemente me enredjé en las colchas, hundiéndome entre ellas, avergonzada.

-¡Katie!

-¡Largo! ¡Sal de aquí!

-Pero si es mi...

-¡Dije LARGO!

-Bien, bien, lo que tu digas.

Gorrioncillo. Él me había llamado así.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-_Vivir así es morir de amor, y por amor tengo el alma herida... por amor, no quiero más vida que su vida... _(2)

No pude evitar soltarme riendo antes de poder completar la estrofa que estaba cantando, de pie como si quisiera volar, más que nada por la cara que América había puesto al verme cantar tan cursimente. Esa chica era muy fuerte, dominante con solo su presencia... me recordaba bastante al Capitán Rogers, solo que en piel morena. Nos habíamos conocido por casualidad al seguir al mismo ladrón por direcciones opuestas... y habíamos congeniado automáticamente sin más. Por ahora ella era la única chica con la que podía tener una conversación razonable.

-Honestamente no creí que fueses la clase de chica que estuviera cursileando de esa manera, niña rica.

Estábamos sentadas en la orilla de la azotea del edificio departamental donde ella vivía, contemplando el cálido atardecer envueltas entre frituras y bebidas endulzadas, esperando a ver si algun idiota se le ocurría cometer un crimen en nuestras caras.

-Oh, claro que no. -Le contesté, confiada, dejándome caer sentada a su lado. -Este es un caso especial.

-Vaya, ¿es que te gusta alguien, Kate?

-Bueno, si. Pero no me esmero en ello, es un completo imposible.

Me gustaba su rizado cabello oscuro. Me gustaban sus ojos negros, firmes y penetrantes. Me inspiraba seguridad y confianza con solo mirarla, pues era una chica genuina y buena, como pocas.

-¿Un imposible? Anda, ¿es una chica?

-¿Qué? ¡No! -Me alarmé, fingiendo molestia. -Vamos, ¿me veo como una chica a la que le gustan las chicas?

-Bueno, un poco.

-¿Es en serio?

-No eres el mar de la feminidad, Kate.

-Vamos, América, eso no tiene nada que ver. -Contesté, sumamente alterada... ¿de verdad me miraba tan masculina? ¿No parecía una chica?

-Bueno, lo siento, es tan solo una mala impresión. Entonces. -Continuó, como si nada de lo anterior hubiese sucedido y me hubiese dejado con mi autoestima en niveles críticos. -¿Es que tiene a otra chica?

-No, nada de eso. Él... bueno. -Me cohibí. Había hablado con Loki al respecto, pero no le había confesado que me gustaba... sería la primera vez que saldría de mi mente, y las palabras son hechos. No había vuelta atrás ahora. -Es algo mayor para mi, y a él le gustan las chicas más... exuberantes.

-¿Exuberantes? ¿Mayor?

-Si, tipo esas chicas que tienen largos cabellos coloridos, pechos enormes, cinturas estrechas, tacones altos y vestidos ajustados.

-No creo que sean un impedimento para que te puedas acercar a él, no todo es el físico. Puedes conquistarle con lo que eres, mostrándole lo bella que puedes ser sin necesidad de tanto... accesorio. Por la edad, bueno, creo que no tiene nada de malo a que un hombre sea mayor que una chica.

-Me lleva encima veinte años, tres meses y catorce días.

-¿Qué? -Su rostro mostraba una sorpresa que no cabía en ella. Me lo esperaba, por supuesto. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, así como su negra mirada. -K-Kate... es un anciano... ¿qué...?

El sonido de las sirenas de las patrullas interrumpieron aquella incómoda plática, delatando que algo malo estaba ocurriendo bajo nosotras; así quedó zanjada aquella conversación, sustituída por un encantador asalto a mano armada con rehenes y todo el asunto.

Hollywoodesco, he de decir.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Clint conversaba bastante por teléfono con alguien. Extrañamente no me molestaba en lo absoluto, con lo celosa que soy, puesto que siempre parecía estar pidiendo información confidencial en vez de tener sus típicas pláticas marea gente saturadas de malos chistes.

Entre tus susurros serios y su ceño levemente fruncido, estaba armando silenciosamente el traje que usaría para el combate, negándome rotundamente a volver a ponerme el uniforme de Shield y arriesgarme a verme como una de las espías voluputosas y resaltando por el motivo de que... no soy voluptuosa como ellas. Sería púrpura, sin duda alguna, pero soy pésima a la hora de plasmar en papel mis ideas a manera de dibujo, por lo que me enfoqué en lo más importante que era la movilidad. La afombra de la sala, donde me encontraba tumbada boca abajo, comenzó a fastidiarme los codos.

-¿En serio? -Escuché al anciano con un tono de voz más alto, como de impresión. -Eso es impresionante... ¿no fue? No sé, pero ya me lo imaginaba...

-¡No me dejas concentrarme, anciano! -Exclamé en voz alta, solo por querer fastidiarlo.

-Si, ella. -Continuó, y noté que me estaba dando la espalda a propósito, como si me molestara indirectamente... no, estaba molestándome a propósito. -Lo sé, pero no lo hago por... au. -Gimió cuando le lancé el cojín del sofá a la cabeza, dándole directo en la nuca. -Claro, tengo mis métodos. ¿Cuándo es eso? Ah, creo que si...

Terminé por cerrar el cuaderno y tirarme boca arriba en el suelo alfombrado, cerrando los ojos ante un incipiente punzar de dolor que quería invadir mi cabeza. Después de aquella noche, hacía ya tres días, no me había parado en su departamento ni se había hablado del asunto por teléfono... aquél asunto. Por cierto, que le había dado por llamarme con ese apodo tan curioso...

-Es muy temprano para irse a dormir, gorrioncillo.

Abrí nuevamente los ojos; no me había dado cuenta de cuándo había terminado su llamada telefónica, ni cuando se había sentado a mi lado, en sentido opuesto, de forma que podía ver su espalda y su rostro de reojo, con esa risita que tenía él cuando tenía ganas de joderme; sentí que me había sonrojado, y le miré con molestia, frunciendo el ceño notoriamente.

-Sabes que estoy algo delicada por la gripe.

-Bueno, pero hay sitios más cómodos para recostarse.

-Lo sé, pero en este momento me place estar en el suelo.

Sentí, de pronto, que mi corazón había comenzado a latir de forma acelerada, cortándome la respiración; él se recostó en ese momento sobre el suelo también, de forma opuesta a mi, dejando su cabeza al lado de la mía. Pude ver su mentón y sus finos labios de reojo. Me sentía absurdamente nerviosa, y estaba segura de que él se había dado cuenta y el muy bastardo lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

-¿Sabes, Katie-Kate? Me siento como un chiquillo cuando estoy contigo.

-¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso? -Me sobresalté aun más.

-Bueno, a lo que me refiero es que... me olvido del mundo y de las preocupaciones cuando estas conmigo, distrayéndome de todo con tu presencia.

Estaba temblando como si tuviese frío... ¿por qué me estaba haciendo esto? ¿Qué ganaba con ello? ¿Es que se estaba burlando de mi o algo parecido? No... él no era capaz de tomar algo tan delicado...

-Eso es porque eres un viejo desobligado e irresponsable. -Susurré, molesta conmigo misma por comportarme de esa manera con él.

Clint se había soltado riendo de repente, pero no era risa de burla.

-_At this moment, you mean everything to me _(3)_. _-Canturreó suavemente.

-Deja eso, Clinton.

-Déjame ser cinco minutos, Katherine.

-Va, haz lo que quieras. Sorpréndeme si quieres.

-Bueno, entonces te tomo la palabra.

Siguió tarareando esa canción con suavidad, algo raro siendo que su voz no es la de una diva. Cerré los ojos y decidí disfrutar de ese momento, percibiendo el roce del dorso de su mano sobre la mía, sin saber que me esperaba, en efecto, una gran sorpresa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

(1)Brake me, shake me. Savage Garden.

(2)Vivir así es morir de amor. Camilo Sesto (aunque Kate canta la versión de Yahir, que es la que tengo en el reproductor).

(3)Come on Eileen. La versión de Dexys Midnight Runners.

Yuy.


	10. Diez

_Al gorrioncillo._

**Hawkeye**

**X.**

-Gracias por venir, Nat.

-Es un lugar muy inusual para que me cites, Clint. Estoy... acostumbrada a otro tipo de lugares cuando tú estás de por medio.

-No comiences, por favor... es solo que necesito tu ayuda con algo.

Aun era temprano, por lo que el centro comercial en el que se encontraron aun estaba parcialmente vacío, puesto que los usuales visitantes estaban aun en clase, para la fortuna de ambos. Natasha, envuelta en un saco beige y pantalón de mezclilla oscura, se retiró los lentes de sol que llevaba para observar mejor a su compañero, amigo y a veces amante, que también llevaba la azulada mirada cubierta por los lentes lilas que a veces se colocaba... notando que no la miraba fijamente, como en otras ocasiones.

-¿Mi ayuda? -Se extrañó, pero hablaba con un ligero tono de sarcasmo. -Bueno, creí que ya no ocupabas "ayuda" con la chiquilla que te cargas como llavero a tu lado.

-¿Son celos lo que detecto en su voz, señora Rogers?

-No digas tonterías, Clint. -Pero se miraba levemente disgustada.

-Está bien. -Contestó él, frustrado, dirigiéndole la mirada finalmente. -Si no quieres ayudarme llamaré a alguien más, o no sé, me arriesgaré a quedar realmente mal...

-Habla y dime qué quieres.

-Bien. -Suspiró, intentando tranquilizarse, y se encontró incómodo. -Es por Kate.

-La chiquilla.

-Sí, Kate. -Repitió, paciente.

-Clinton, en serio, te meterás en graves problemas si alguien descubre que te estás acostando con una menor de edad...

-¡No me estoy acostando con ella, Nat! -Pero se había sonrojado con levedad. -Esto es en serio, ella es mi reemplazo y... quiero hacer esto bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella se quedó perpleja, y dibujó media sonrisa. El arquero, por primera vez en su vida, estaba tomándose algo en serio al plantearse tal idea... finalmente estaba madurando el hombre, cosa que a ella le provocó una irresistible atracción hacia él.

-Bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer por ella en un centro comercial?

-Kate es algo... huraña. -Comenzó, cruzándose de brazos, sintiéndose un tanto más relajado a pesar de la mirada de la pelirroja, una que ya ubicaba, pero que en esos momentos estaba lejos de excitarle. -No le interesa lo trivial, y algunas cosas importantes ella las toma como triviales. ¿Sabes? Hace poco supe que había sido el primer lugar en excelencia académica en su escuela, tiene un promedio que supera con creces al resto.

-Suena como toda una niña prodigio.

-Sí, pero su carácter es un asco.

-Me imagino que por eso ustedes congenian tan bien.

-Muy graciosa. Mañana es el baile de fin de curso de la escuela, y, ¿adivina qué? Vivian me ha dicho que no tiene pensado asistir al evento.

-¿Vivian?

-Es la nana de Katie, ella la cuidó desde que era una bebé. He estado conversando con ella en mi intento por comprenderla mejor.

-¿Le preguntaste la razón?

-Textualmente, "ella solo iría con una persona al baile, pero como esa persona jamás la invitará, no irá". O algo así.

-Y, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

-Le he comprado un obsequio, pero es algo muy propio de mí, y quisiera darle algo más... propio para una chica de su edad. Y sabes que soy realmente malo para obsequiar cosas a las chicas.

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-Dieciséis.

-Así que estás haciéndola de padre de la chica. -Negó suavemente con la cabeza, sonriendo, como si le fuese imposible creer aquello. -¿Tenías pensado en algo?

-No sé, tal vez un vestido...

-Eres un pervertido, Clinton.

-¡Tasha!

Rió sin poder controlarse. De pronto a la pelirroja le pareció que Clint estaba tratando de ser una especie de padre para aquella chica más que intentar ligársela (lo creía un mujeriego pero no un pederasta), compensando tal vez el hecho de que Bárbara no lo dejaba acercarse demasiado a Francis, asustada de lo poco responsable que era. Ella misma pensaba que Clint era el mar de la irresponsabilidad, pero ahora se estaba comportando como un adulto de su edad. Todo gracias a esa chiquilla, Kate, que lo había conmovido de una manera que jamás antes había visto.

-Sí, puede ser que tenga celos. -Susurró para sí.

-¿Eh?

-Vamos entonces, te ayudaré a escoger algo apropiado para una chica como ella.

-Gracias, Nat.

-Será algo especial que hará voltear a todos los hombres. -Dijo con tono juguetón.

-¡No! -Se molestó de repente. -Es una niña, Natasha.

-Estoy bromeando, Clint. Vamos.

Ambos comenzaron aquél paseo por el centro comercial, entre bromas usuales y relajadas muy cotidianas de ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate estaba de mal humor; en la escuela había sido un día bastante liviano debido al susodicho baile de fin de curso se aproximaba, situación que le fastidiaba bastante. Tras haber pasado todas esas fiestas elegantes en casa donde estaba cordialmente obligada a ir, había terminado por aborrecerlas debido a la hipocresía y falsedad de la gente que asistía, y en la escuela sería exactamente lo mismo. Además, no le interesaban los muchachos que la habían invitado y que había bateado sin el más mínimo sentimiento, o agún otro hombre sobre la faz del planeta, pues...

-Anciano. -Dijo al abrir la puerta del departamento con su llave, notando oscuridad. -Espero estés vestido, no quiero toparme con cosas desagradables...

Tras unos segundos de silencio encendió la luz, notando que todo estaba casi intacto de como lo había dejado el día anterior, exceptuando la pijama que estaba colgada desaliñada sobre el sofá. Eran las once de la mañana, y se asustó auténticamente... ¿el viejo se había levantado tan temprano? ¿Qué cosa en este mundo pudo hacer que él madrugara? ¿Se estaba incendiando Shield? ¿La torre Stark? ¿El mundo estaba a punto de ser destruido por una civilización alienígena hambrienta de cerebros humanos?

-¿Por qué el Capitán Rogers no me informó de esto? -Dijo, aterrada con sus locas ideas paranoicas. -Tal vez no han querido causar pánico...

Convencida de que pronto comenzarían las explosiones, los gritos y la destrucción desproporcionada, se acercó al vitral donde se encontraban su arco junto al de su maestro, esa beldad estética y negra, pensando en alistarse lo más rápido posible en caso de una contingencia cercana al domicilio; la puerta se abrió en ese momento, dejando ver al rubio arquero entrar con cierta cantidad de cajas blancas entre las manos, provocando que la mano de la chica chocara contra el vidrio en una reacción defensiva.

-Kate. -Saludó Clint, pasando a toda velocidad a su habitación para dejar las cajas, pero notando que la chica había golpeado el vitral. -¿Qué haces?

-¿No nos están atacando? -Cuestionó ella, mientras se frotaba el nudillo de la mano con la que dio el golpe.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? -Salió de la habitación caminando en reversa, mirando a la chica con atención.

-Madrugaste, anciano.

Rió bastante al escuchar eso.

-No, Katie-Kate. Salí un momento con Nat.

-Oh, claro. -De repente fue como si una enorme densidad oscura cayera sobre la chica. -También estaba esa opción.

Clint se dejó caer sentado en el sofá, mirando a la chica; ella se había quedado silenciosa, sombría, mirando la vitrina como si hubiese un peligroso criminal encerrado dentro.

-¿Estas molesta, gorrioncillo?

-Hasta la coronilla, ha sido un día pésimo para mí.

-¿Puedo preguntar la razón?

-No, claro que no. -Le miró con enfado, haciéndolo preocuparse por su integridad. La verdad era que la idea de que él había salido con Natasha le había irritado hasta doler el estómago. -Creo que volveré a casa hoy, o terminaré insultándote.

-No, no, espera. -Se levantó del sofá de forma precipitada, tomándola del brazo... y recibió una mirada de confusión que lo dejó sintiéndose como un estúpido. -Quiero darte algo antes de que te marches una semana.

-¿Qué? No me iré una semana. -Se sonrojó levemente.

-Una vez al mes vuelas de aquí hecha una furia y no vuelves hasta dentro de una semana, ya sin maldecir tanto mi existencia. Tengo calendario y he estado con bastantes mujeres como para saber qué es lo que pasa...

De repente, el mundo de Kate comenzó a perder color y forma, haciéndola sentir sumamente abrumada y avergonzada con aquello; el anciano sabía mejor que ella su calendario femenino. Deseó que la tierra se la hubiese tragado en ese momento. Su cuerpo estaba a punto de colapsar sin más. Se limitó a dejarse caer sentada como una muñeca de trapo sobre el sofá donde su rubio maestro estaba sentado hacía un momento, entre mezclas de calor y frío que la hacían sudar. Notó que él se había ido a la habitación nuevamente con bastante ánimo a diferencia de ella.

-Clint. -Gimió de repente, sintiendo náuseas.

-No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzada con eso. -Salió de la habitación con un maletín negro en las manos, de tamaño mediano, y se arrodilló frente a ella, colocándoselo en el regazo. -Mejor olvida esta conversación y ábrelo.

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos, observando el maletín que le había colocado en frente; negro, lustroso, como donde los agentes de Shield guardan sus equipamientos importantes. De pronto, aquél mal humor se había desvanecido como una estela de humo.

-¿Qué es esto? –Cuestionó en un susurro.

-Es un regalo para ti, bello gorrioncillo.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué? –Cuestionó ella, intensamente sonrojada. Esa sonrisa misteriosa que llevaba su maestro en los labios le había parecido sumamente encantadora.

-Bueno, supe por allí que tuviste el primer lugar en promedio de toda la escuela.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te…?

-¿Lo abrirás? –Le interrumpió casi de forma infantil. –Me he puesto muy ansioso por que lo veas.

Suspiró, volcando sus sospechas en nana Vivi, comprendiendo que tal vez ella era con la que Clint estuvo conversando por teléfono todo ese tiempo; quitó con calma los broches del maletín, costándole un poco de trabajo al inicio… quedándose petrificada con el contenido: sobre suave espuma negra se encontraba un arco plegado, casi idéntico al que su maestro usaba y que tanto admiraba. Era completamente negro a excepción de ciertos detalles en púrpura, brillante y evidentemente hecho a su medida.

-Clint. –Susurró apenas. Percibió que los ojos se le habían humedecido, y las mejillas ardían levemente.

-No es gran cosa, lo sé. Sin embargo, te será de más…

Sus palabras se cortaron de forma abrupta, pues la chica, sin previo aviso, se había arrojado hacia él y le había rodeado con los esbeltos brazos por su cuello con efusividad, dejando la sien apoyada suavemente en su mejilla; notó su aliento agitado sobre el cuello, su corazón acelerado sobre el propio pecho, y humedad sobre su mejilla.

-Hey. –Susurró, sintiéndose bruscamente nervioso.

-Gracias. –Había murmurado ella, aferrándolo firmemente. –Lo hiciste… pensando en mí… Clint…

Se relajó un poco. Ella era esa clase de chica que podía tenerlo todo, pero nada de lo que ella tenía era pensado para ella; lo comprendió de inmediato, llenándolo de una extraña nostalgia… aunque también, en cierta forma, se alegró de ser tan importante para ella, su bello gorrioncillo. La abrazó suavemente, conteniéndola consigo unos instantes, dejando ambas manos posadas sobre su esbelta espalda, tan solo percibiendo con gusto ese momento.

-Sé que mañana será el baile de fin de curso. –Susurró levemente, sin atreverse a soltarla.

-No iré. –Sentenció con firmeza.

-¿Y si yo te invitara?

Sintió que el cuerpo de la chica se había sobresaltado de repente. Lo había sospechado.

-N-No seas absurdo.

-Le dijiste a nana que el único hombre con el que irías jamás te invitaría.

-¿Has estado hablando con nana? –Se separó solo un poco de él para mirarle con cierto susto, quedando arrodillada sobre el alfombrado suelo.

-Un poco. –Tensó los labios, debiendo usar su mano izquierda para sostenerse del suelo y no caer hacia atrás… ¿estaba siendo un engreído al creer que ella le había dicho eso por él? –Entonces, ¿qué dices?

-¿D-de qué?

-De que yo te lleve a ese baile… ¿o es que no quieres ir caminando al lado de un anciano mientras tus compañeros te miran?

-¡No! Es decir. –Tomó aire, sintiéndose sumamente avergonzada. –No tenía pensado ir… y no tengo qué ponerme…

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, el viejo ya ha pensado en ello; si no te agrada podemos ir a cambiarlo.

-N-no, claro que no. Si eso… lo has escogido pensando en mi… me lo pondré.

-¿Es un sí, entonces?

Ella había tensando los labios, avergonzada. Clint sonrió, sintiéndose auténticamente maravillado con ella; Kate tenía todo aquello que pudiese gustarle de una mujer, y, por unos instantes, se permitió pensar que tal vez había atravesado el umbral del cariño por algo más. ¿Era así como se sentía el amor incondicional? El afecto que ella le obsequiaba, muy a su manera, estaba completamente libre de la malicia que vivía normalmente en las relaciones que había tenido.

Pero ella era una niña de dieciséis años, y él pronto cumpliría treinta y siete. Estaba mal, por donde lo mirara.

Se sumió en densos pensamientos mientras ella se recuperaba de la impresión, intentando comprender el complejo sentimiento que comenzaba a nacer en él, y a invadirlo sin permiso.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuy.


	11. Clint

_Al gorrioncillo._

**Hawkeye**

**XI. Clint.**

Tengo que admitir, mano derecha en el pecho, que mi vida cambió con su llegada. Al inicio no eran más que discusiones de técnicas, caprichos por parte de ella, peleas absurdas en las que terminaba riéndome de ella, y ella riéndose de mi usual mal humor y mi falta de interés por la vida; no sé en qué momento ella comenzó a ser importante para mí: me descubrí una mañana, acelerado, acomodando todo mi caos para intentar mostrar una estabilidad que en realidad no tenía. En pocos meses ya no se trataba de Bobby hablando de cuán irresponsable era, era Kate diciéndome "viejo irresponsable" mientras juntaba mi caos y vendaba mis heridas, ni era Nat hablando con engaños para ilusionarme, sino Kate confesándome, presa de su fiebre, que yo le gustaba. No era Wanda con su mirada falsamente acongojada… era Kate, abrazándome y sonriéndome con gratitud.

Katie era auténtica, lentamente me di cuenta de ello, aun bajo esa careta ruda de niña que quiere ser adulta. No buscó jamás su propio beneficio aun en su habladuría altanera, sino una razón para seguir adelante; era estrecha en figura, cálida e inocente. Su cariño no tenía esa malicia, no tenía ese deseo de posesión… sé que sus sentimientos eran reales, y eso me llenaba de terror... el terror de hacerle daño con mi auto destructiva vida.

Siempre la vi como esa niña caprichosa pero anhelante de aprender… al menos hasta que se paró frente a mi por fuera de mi departamento con ese vestidito que me hizo odiar/amar a Natasha por habérselo escogido: era largo hasta la rodilla, tubular, ajustado a su delicado cuerpecito de adolescente, su pequeño pecho perfectamente acomodado en ese adecuado escote, tirantes de un fino color plata. Tuve que sostenerme del marco de la puerta al verla allí plantada como toda una mujer, el cabello recogido sobre su hombro izquierdo en suaves ondas, las delicadas zapatillas, el discreto maquillaje… su ceja izquierda levemente alzada. ¿Me había visto tan obvio?

-¿Estás bien, anciano?

-Claro, ¿por qué? –Contesté, intentando sonar razonable, cosa que nadie, ni yo mismo, se cree.

-Por nada… ¿sabes? Pensé que me pondrías un atuendo algo más… extravagante.

-Katie, ¿qué clase de hombre crees que soy?

-Un viejo pervertido.

Sonreí, esperándome aquello, aunque no tenía deseos de ello. Estaba realmente turbado por ella, mi organismo quería ceder ante su imagen, su muy bella imagen, pero no podía hacer eso, era una niña… tremendo lío en el que me había metido solo por actuar de forma impetuosa.

-Clint, si te sientes incómodo con esto…

-No, no te preocupes. –Me adelanté cerrando la puerta tras de mí, tomándola de la cintura para conducirla hacia el elevador antes de que me hiciera arrepentirme. –Yo he sido el que insistió, cúmpleme el capricho que yo te he cumplido bastantes.

-¡Ja! –Ella me miró indecisa cuando subimos al elevador, dejando escapar una leve sonrisa arrogante. –La verdad es que yo si me siento algo incómoda. –Y levantó sus manos hacia donde mi corbata negra, acomodándola pulcramente donde debería ir y yo no coloqué por mera pereza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te da pena que te vean con un anciano como yo?

-No, no. –De pronto se miró algo preocupada, en parte centrada en acomodarme el saco también. –Más bien… que tú acostumbras a salir con beldades de largos cabellos ondulados y esplendorosas figuras, y, bueno, yo no soy nada de eso.

Quería abrazarla contra mi pecho hasta que se le cortara el aire, hasta que se quejara y gimiera que me golpearía si no la soltaba, que era un viejo pervertido; mis emociones me abordaron a tropel, casi matándome de ternura por ella, mi pequeño gorrioncillo. Tuve que resistirme, solo un poco, porque le obsequié un leve beso en la frente debido a su cercanía, y ella enrojeció, dirigiéndome una mirada perpleja.

-Eres perfecta, Kate.

Era perfecta para mí esa noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La fiesta no era precisamente como la que yo tuve en mi graduación; parecía más bien uno de esos espantosos y elegantes lugares donde Tasha se infiltraba para recabar información de alguno de aquellos elegantes y ricos invitados. Era un enorme salón con pisos esmaltados, candelabros de cristal transparente, mesas de vidrio con bebidas no alcohólicas (o al menos eso creí), y bocadillos refinados que eran casi incomibles para mí.

-Parece que no acostumbras a este tipo de eventos. –Me dijo esa bella mujer que había aparecido por mi Katie, de pie a mi lado.

-Por negocios solamente, procuro evitarlos a toda costa.

-También los evito, este sobre todo quería evitarlo. No soy muy social.

-Lo sé. –Y le ofrecí mi brazo con calma.

Ella se vio sinceramente encantada, observándome con una bella sonrisa de niña mientras tomaba mi brazo con aquellas delicadas manos; de pronto, por unos instantes, me sentí complementado al estar con ella.

La vi desfilar entre compañeros ataviados elegantemente, haciéndome sentir una especie de mesero con mi poco usual atuendo funerario, sonriendo con cortesía y falsedad practicada, contestando los casuales saludos con toda la diplomacia que podía tener una chica de su status social mientras me mantenía sujeto a ella del brazo; estaba consciente de que estaba atrayendo miradas tanto de compañeras como otros adultos que allí se encontraban, pero en ese momento ella…

-Katherine, qué gusto mirarte.

Vi de reojo a aquella mujer que le habló, una maestra que… vaya, parecía sacada de una de esas revistas de moda, perfectamente curvilínea de no más de treinta y cinco años, con una flamante melena roja y un descarado vestido azul tan ajustado que podía jurar no llevaba debajo ropa interior. Verla así junto a mi Katie me hizo pensar en aquellas palabras que me dijo al salir del departamento, mientras ajustaba mi corbata y saco con sus lindas manos, puesto que la dorada mirada de esa mujer oscilaba entre mi gorrión y yo mismo, mostrando ese interés característico de deseo.

-Profesora Simmons, buenas noches. –Saludó ella con el mismo tono que al resto. Me hizo pensar en Natasha, por la facilidad con la que se podía desenvolver entre esa gente.

-Pensé que no te miraría, siendo que esta noche te la has merecido por tu esfuerzo tan pulcro… ¿quién es este atractivo compañero que te acompaña?

-Es mi profesor de arquería…

Fue lo último que pude escuchar de ella, pues aquella mujer se había adelantado con descaro sin dejar que ella terminara de hablar, extendiendo su enjoyada mano hacia mí, sonriendo de forma provocativa; sus labios eran rojos, de un grosor perfecto, y sus ojos destellaban en dorado como el ámbar. Tomé su mano con cortesía y sonreí.

-Clint Barton.

-Margaret Simmons. Su apellido me suena familiar…

Entablé una conversación con aquella esplendorosa mujer, casual y calmo, apenas prestando atención a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor y de cómo aquella mujer se estaba interponiendo entre Katie y yo; no pude evitarlo hasta que noté que mi gorrión se había alejado de mi de forma discreta, y que la hermosa Margaret se había tomado de mi brazo disponible. Me sentí un completo idiota.

-Disculpe, Margaret.

Dijo algo pero no alcancé a escucharla, pues me había separado de ella abruptamente con la vista en todas partes; busqué a Kate por todo el salón, asustado y acelerado, sin importarme que me viera como un loco… yo era su acompañante esa noche, y lo que hice no era correcto. Tardé veinte minutos de carreras aceleradas hasta que comprendí que debía estar fuera; salí nuevamente, sintiendo un viento gélido en cuanto atravesé la puerta, y noté que alguien estaba parado en un jardín al lado de dos enormes abedules. Ella estaba allí, abrazándose asimismo como un cachorro extraviado, de espaldas al tumulto que era la fiesta.

-¡Kate!

Podía jurar que estaba llorando, allí bajo aquellos árboles, pero era mi imaginación envuelta en culpabilidad; ella me dirigió su mirada de zafiro, curiosa y despreocupada, mientras yo luchaba por no correr hacia donde se encontraba parada.

-Clint. –Me llamó con una inusual voz suave.

Me acerqué a ella, preocupado; le tomé suavemente del brazo para mirarla, pero ella se encontraba muy tranquila.

-Perdóname, no quise dejarte así…

-No te apures, anciano. –Y me sonrió, altanera, así como era ella normalmente. –Yo sé que tu sex appeal no te deja caminar libremente.

-No digas locuras, Katie-Kate.

Ella miró nuevamente hacia delante, donde había un bello lago que reflejaba la luna en la clara noche, al parecer bastante entretenida en ese panorama; guardé silencio, algo más relajado, contemplándole detenidamente... había dentro de mi una fuerte opresión, algo que me había tenido preocupado desde aquella noche cuando ella me había confesado que yo le gustaba. Le tenía cariño, si, pero hasta este instante yo no la miré como una mujer, sino como una niña, mi protegida. Ahora ella estaba allí de pie frente a mi, echándome en cara lo bella que era, lo perfecta que era para mi... sin una sola gota de alcohol de por medio.

-Katie.

-¿Dime? -Y me miró bellamente, con esos ojos de niña en el cuerpo de una mujer.

Ella era una chiquilla de dieciseis años, y yo un divorciado irresponsable de treinta y tres (en registros reales, para Shield tengo treinta y seis); le tomé delicadamente del mentón con la yema de los dedos y le obligué con sutileza a que me observara. "No importa, el sentimiento está allí así tengas cien años y yo cincuenta". Noté que se había sonrojado levemente, y me pareció sumamente adorable.

-Clint, me estás poniendo nerviosa.

-Es lo normal, ¿no lo crees?

-A veces pienso que...

Eché a un lado mis temores y prejuicios, algo que me pasaba muy a menudo y razón por la que me hacían llamar un impetuoso; tomé aquella bella carita con ambas manos y me incliné a dejar un beso en sus delicados labios, temblorosos y fríos, cortando sus palabras de forma abrupta. Aquella sensación fue dulce y grata, y sentí que algo se había liberado dentro de mi pecho; ella, tras unos instantes, se había acurrucado junto a mi y yo la dejé ser, centrándome tan solo en su bella boquita de miel.

Ella era mi _gorrioncillo de miel._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuy.


	12. Doce

_A mi bello gorrión ojos de tormenta._

**Hawkeye**

**Capítulo XII.**

Clint había tomado su rostro con ambas manos, y, sin más, le había obsequiado aquél hermoso beso, el primero de su vida, con toda aquella misteriosa ternura que guardaba en su interior y que ella desconocía hasta ese momento. Dulce, perfecto, sutil. Tan él. Se había encogido junto a él, ansiosa de sentirlo, de evitar que ese suave contacto se prolongara tan solo un poco más, de embriagarse en su perfume suave, fundirse en aquellos finos labios que le acariciaban suavemente. Sus labios, su aliento acanelado, sus manos…

-Clint…

Despertó sobresaltada, aterrada, con el corazón acelerado. Se incorporó lentamente en la cama, consciente de su desnudez, apenas pudiendo visualizar algún objeto por la densa oscuridad, pero sabía dónde estaba; tenía una opresión en su pecho que comenzaba a cortarle el aliento, y el frío le obligó a tirar suavemente la sábana para cubrirse un poco. Habían pasado cinco años ya desde ese incidente, y era un pensamiento que, a esas alturas, ya no era tan recurrente… ¿por qué ahora que él no estaba llegaban esos pensamientos a arruinar su noche?

Su noche. Miró el reloj digital sobre su mesita de noche, el cual marcaba la una y cincuenta de la madrugada.

Se giró un poco, volviendo a subir las piernas frías sobre el colchón, notando que su compañero nocturno aun seguía durmiendo a su lado, el torso desnudo y la liviana sábana cubriéndole de la cadera a los pies. Él se parecía en cierta forma a Clint, su sonrisa fácil, sus ojos azules, su cuerpo fornido, su abrazo cálido, sus besos delicados… pero no era su perfume, no era su aliento de canela, no era su mentón rasposo, no era esa forma caprichosa que tenía de acoplarse junto a ella al dormir…

-Oye, son casi las dos grandote. –Susurró, extendiendo la mano para sacudirle suavemente por sobre su hombro. –Tendrás problemas si demoras más de la cuenta.

-Lo sé. –Escuchó su suave voz masculina, de quién se ve sorprendido bruscamente. –La verdad es que me resisto un poco a levantarme de tu lecho, Kate.

-No deberías acostumbrarte a ello, lo sabes.

Notó que él se había incorporado con cierta lentitud en la oscuridad, contemplando su silueta finamente delineada; no quiso encender las luces, convencida de que para él no sería esto un problema, temerosa de que pudiese ver sus ojos húmedos. Se preocuparía por ella, y sería mucho más difícil de que se marchara, cosa que últimamente le estaba costando trabajo. Siguió apenas con la mirada el cómo comenzaba a vestirse de la forma acostumbrada, alisándose el rubio cabello con la mano, el cual normalmente se encontraba pulcramente peinado y que ella tenía fascinación por dejarlo como una cordillera montañosa.

-A veces… uno se acostumbra. –Hablaba mientras se vestía no sin cierta lentitud, colocándose la camisa azulada que llevaba puesta antes de que ella misma casi se la arrancara. –Más cuando hay de por medio acciones que generan un sentimiento.

-Steve, por favor.

-Perdona. Acordamos no hablar de ello.

-Tú ya tienes por quién sentir afecto. Esto no es nada más que un pasatiempo… para ambos.

Escuchó su suspiro grave, y por algún motivo ella se sintió avergonzada; se había levantado sin más, dirigiéndose hacia donde ella, y se inclinó para obsequiarle un beso en sus labios, firme y sutil. Lo correspondió de la misma manera, sintiendo un espantoso pesar en su pecho.

-Mañana a las seis en punto, Katherine. –Le dijo, tomando un curioso aire de seriedad que solo él podía tener. –Ni un minuto más tarde.

-Como tú digas, Cap. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Salió de la habitación con algo de pesar, pensando en ella, y sabiendo que ella pensaba en él, puesto que le había despertado para evitarle problemas en casa; había notado su mirada apagada, y había percibido el sabor salado de sus lágrimas en el momento que la había besado… estaba seguro que estaba pensando en el arquero. Se marchó con calma, sin abandonar el pensamiento, tratando de no hacer eco por el lustroso pasillo del edificio Stark.

Ella se resistió a seguir llorando. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan culpable, como si Clint aun estuviese con ella y lo estuviese engañando descaradamente… pero era lo natural, puesto que ella aun lo seguía amando como cuando se fue de su vida, brusca y dolorosamente. Steve le recordaba a él en cierta forma, por eso mismo había cedido tan fácilmente a tomar lugar en la fila de sus amantes donde Natasha y Sharon se encontraban a la cabeza, o eso creía; estaba segura que él mismo había cedido ante ella, conmovido por la idea de ser la pupila de Clint, su muy buen y cercano amigo.

Era obvio que él tampoco se había recuperado de aquél golpe tan duro.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate había tratado de comenzar alguna relación sentimental, en un vago intento de auto proclamarse que ya estaba bien, que se había recuperado de la abrupta partida de Clint. Partida, esa palabra no era más que una notoria seña de que realmente no estaba tan recuperada como lo profesaba… él… él había muerto. Había sido asesinado a manos de Scarlet Witch, Wanda, la madre de Billy. No la odiaba, no había sido su culpa directamente, sino de esa parte maligna que Loki guardaba con recelo.

Loki. Él había sido el primero con el que lo intentó, que intentó tener algo más que una amistad; fue una relación bella, tierna, tranquila y secreta al menos los primeros meses, hasta que Billy y Teddy se percataron de ello. Fuera del extraño _bullying_ que les hacían tras hacerlo saber, su relación era una especie de cuento de hadas donde ella era su reina asgardiana de vestido y corona, entre bailes de puntas y danzas prohibidas… bueno, habría sido perfecto hasta que apareció su verdadera reina asgardiana, de rubios cabellos de oro y ojos de cielo, que vino a reclamar su puesto de forma silenciosa con labios rosados y mejillas de porcelana.

Brevemente estuvo Eli, fugaz relación que no llegó a más que cruces sutiles con sabor amargo, algo que le recordaba más su soledad que ayudar a desvanecerla. Todo acabó bruscamente, sintiéndose realmente mal porque mentalmente aun seguía atada a Clint, al primer hombre que amó de verdad, y engañaba sin remedio al que se acercaba a ella con intenciones afectuosas. Finalmente terminó dejándose llevar por la corriente, cansada mentalmente de luchar contra ese sentimiento, segura de que nadie en este universo estaba a la altura de su maestro.

Y estaba Steve, su camisa de once varas. (1)

-¡Arriba! –Exclamó el fornido soldado.

Se agachó inmediatamente al escuchar aquella expresión, esquivando la patada que le había lanzado sin más, provocando que ella casi cayera sobre el cromado suelo del aula de entrenamiento; durante estos entrenamientos el Cap era muy rudo, y fácil la había dejado inconsciente un par de veces con los golpes que no se esperaba o que eran demasiado rápidos para ella. Cuando sucedió lo de Clint, el Capitán Rogers había tomado la decisión de terminar de entrenarla para que pudiese enfrentarse al mundo sola, para alzar el nombre de su amigo fallecido. Para ella estaba bien y había aceptado sin mayor preámbulo cuando le expuso la decisión que había tomado, puesto que ella quería ser un excelente Hawkeye, tal y como había sido su maestro.

Su error fue ceder ante el Cap tras unos cuantos meses, y compararlo con Clint mientras esto sucedía… y claro, distraerse precisamente en ese instante entre pensamientos profundos para recibir un potente puñetazo en la boca del estómago, golpe que debió esquivar sin más, lanzándola contra una de las cromadas paredes y dejándola sin aliento durante unos segundos.

-Mierda. –Gimió, dolida. Notó que había sangre sobre su regazo, la cual caía de su labio. Se había mordido la parte interna de éste en el momento del impacto, y la herida sangraba copiosamente.

-Kate, estás distraída. –Steve, vestido en pantalón deportivo negro y una camiseta interior blanca, se acercó a ella y se arrodilló un poco, tomándole del mentón para observar el sangrado. Fruncía el ceño.

-No te mentiré, no puedo. –Susurró, tomando de la muñeca al soldado para retirarle la mano del rostro. –No dormí anoche, nada de nada. –Sintió de repente un destello de dolor, y se limpió la sangre con la manga de su sudadera morada.

-¿Qué te inquieta?

Guardo silencio un momento, sintiéndose abordada de una extraña sensación, como si tuviese una especie de _deja vu_; y era que ellos dos habían sido amigos muy unidos, a pesar de que el amor de la vida de Clint fuese la esplendorosa esposa de Steve… su maestro tenía un poco del soldado, y viceversa. Por eso esa sensación, como si parte de Clint estuviese en él, y eso… la hacía sentirse parcialmente segura a su lado. Solo parcialmente.

-Tú me inquietas. –Confesó, pensando en esa sensación. –Mis recuerdos en sí me inquietan.

-Entiendo. –Bajó unos instantes la azulada mirada, como pensativo, antes de volverla a ella. –Dime ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Steve era mortalmente sincero. Ella misma lo era, algo que, estaba completamente segura, le gustaba al soldado; corroborando que la puerta estaba cerrada (él nunca le daba oportunidad de huir de un entrenamiento), extendió los brazos hacia él, pasándolos por encima de sus hombros hasta rodear su cuello, jalándolo suavemente contra si para que se acercara a ella. Él cedió con facilidad, contemplando sus ojos apenas de reojo… no se atrevía a sumergirse en él.

-¿Podrías… dejar que te bese unos momentos? –Susurró, sintiéndose de pronto un poco cohibida con aquello. –Solo eso… siento que…

-Dijiste que no podíamos hablar de sentimientos en esta situación. –Contestó él con suma seriedad.

Kate se quedó petrificada unos momentos al escucharlo hablar, sintiendo que el corazón se le paralizaba y las mejillas se le ruborizaban; Steve sonrió de repente, cortando de golpe aquella densa atmósfera que se había logrado hacer.

-Bromeo, Kate.

-Cortas mi inspiración. –Le recriminó, notando que el corazón le palpitaba en las sienes.

-Perdona.

-No te perdono, Cap. Ni en mil años.

Sintió sus labios en los de ella, robando sus palabras y su aliento agitado, sustituyéndolo con el de él; sus besos eran intensos al inicio, casi posesivos, llenándola de su distintivo sabor mentolado y fresco, de esa sensación de ansiedad por dejarse sucumbir por su fuerte abrazo con el que la había rodeado casi instintivamente, uniéndola a su fornido cuerpo. De pronto, entre todo aquél intenso intercambio, ese horrible punzar en el pecho se posesionó de ella nuevamente; sin querer ser brusca con él (era sumamente dulce a su manera), atenuó aquellos intensos besos que le obsequiaba, dejándolos en suaves caricias superficiales. Besos de niños, decía Clint.

¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo todo y disfrutar de ese momento? ¿Por qué su corazón insistía en prenderse del recuerdo de Clint, de esa sensación espantosa de que estaba haciendo algo malo?

Tal vez porque si estaba haciendo algo malo. Steve estaba casado y tenía otro querer.

-¿Ya han pasado mil años? –Cuestionó el soldado, separándose solo un poco de sus labios para apoyar la frente en la de ella, contemplando aquella mirada de zafiro que solía mantenerse apartada de él la mayor parte del tiempo.

Kate recuperó el aliento, tratando de sobreponerse a aquella horrible sensación, y se permitió mirar sus ojos, la ventana de su alma… e hizo un intenso descubrimiento, algo que realmente hubiese preferido saber. Miró su afecto por ella.

-Tus ojos. –Susurró ella, sintiendo el rubor nuevamente subir a tropel a sus mejillas. –Siempre pensé que eran azules, pero… son grises…

-¿Hm?

-Tus ojos son… como un oscuro amanecer, grises como las nubes de tormenta. Tienes ojos de tormenta, a veces azules, a veces grises… previos al diluvio.

Él había dibujado una encantadora sonrisa, amplia, tras escuchar aquellas palabras que se habían escapado de los labios de ella sin permiso; Kate, sobresaltada, se percató de que había dicho aquello con el sentimiento a flor de piel, algo que, en efecto, habían acordado no hablar. No debía haber sentimientos de afecto entre ellos, no debía haber problemas por esa relación física que guardaban en secreto…

-Tus ojos son como zafiros sobre blanca porcelana, Kate. Sinceros. –Contestó él en un leve susurro, como si correspondiera sin más a aquellas palabras que le había dedicado desde el fondo de su corazón. –Y tus labios tienen un tenue sabor acanelado al que me he vuelto adicto. Perdóname.

-¿Por qué?

No contestó. Tan solo cerró los ojos, sin atreverse a moverse un ápice. Fue entonces cuando ella comprendió directamente lo que pasaba, y la realidad la golpeó como un baldazo de agua fría. Congelada.

-Cap… guardar un secreto, ¿es lo mismo que mentir?

-No, Kate.

-Es que… tengo muchos secretos. –Dijo ella, como resistiendo ante la idea que había surgido en su cabeza, tratando de huir.

-Yo solo tengo un secreto. Uno que me guardo a petición tuya.

-Steve. –Le quiso reprender de repente, aunque su voz saliera más bien como una súplica para que se detuviera. No quería escuchar más. –Tú tienes… tienes a quien querer.

-Le tengo, si. –Y le ajustó un poco más, balanceándola suavemente sin abrir los ojos.

-Entonces, ¿por qué haces esto conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, sosteniéndome contra ti?

-¿No lo ves? Querer a quien quiero.

Sus mejillas se humedecieron sin más al no poder controlarse, como si esas palabras abrieran aquello a lo que quería resistirse a creer; sus labios temblaron de nerviosismo al ser incapaz de pronunciar algún sonido antes de que él los cubriera con los suyos, obsequiándole un dulce beso… luchó contra sí misma, intentando asimilar lo que él le había confesado, y perdió. Permitió que él la besara tan significativamente, mientras ella pensaba en Clint.

-Perdóname. Te quiero, Katherine.

No quería. Realmente no quería hacerlo, pero eran tan parecidos… habían tenido encuentros sexuales en varias ocasiones desde que aquello comenzó, desde aquél fugaz beso robado; sin embargo esa noche fue la primera vez que él le hizo el amor literalmente, y ella lo permitió aunque su corazón no estaba listo. Jamás estaría listo, había que ser razonable, y prefirió dejarse querer por alguien cuyos sentimientos decían ser honestos. Esa noche también permitió, por primera vez, que él durmiese a su lado hasta el amanecer, enlazados el uno en el otro, tal y como solía dormir con su maestro hacía algunos años.

Sintiendo el calor corporal de su compañero, su mente le trajo la imagen de Natasha justo antes de sumirse en aquél cálido sueño, sumergida en el fuerte abrazo de Steve.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**(1)** "Meterse en una camisa de 0nce varas". Tal vez se conozca la frase, más debo hacer la aclaración; es una expresión utilizada para dar a entender que se está metiendo en un riesgo innecesario al aceptar hacer alguna acción o un favor.

**Aclaración.** Tal vez suene un poco extraño, pero este capítulo originalmente era un yaoi entre Steve y Clint, modificado solamente para que pudiese caber la protagonista principal, Kate. No tenía pensado enrolarla con el soldado, sin embargo es una mención honorífica de cierto incidente en los vestidores de Shield… tal vez algún día la plasme directamente en escrito. Tal vez no.


	13. Kate VI

_Al gorrión ojos de tormenta._

**Hawkeye**

**Capítulo XIII. **

Suspiré con calma tratando de recobrar la consciencia, dejándome envolver en ese distintivo perfume que caracterizaba a Clint entre sueños. Finalmente tuve que abrir los ojos al sentir de golpe la luz del sol que me daba en la cara, exactamente en el fragmento que comprendía entre mi frente y la nariz; eran aun las cinco de la madrugada, casi las seis, pero el sol comenzaba a despertar más temprano que otros días al aproximarse la primavera. Percibí el calmado latido de su corazón y su profunda respiración relajada. Nuevamente me había quedado dormida junto a Clint, y nuevamente él estaba abrazándome. Me incorporé solo un poco solo para percatarme que estábamos en la desaliñada sala, y que Clint estaba profundamente dormido más exactamente debajo de mi en calidad de colchón/almohada con uno de los amplios cojines del sofá en la cabeza… ¿es que estábamos tirados en el suelo?

De repente, casi como un destello, recordé lo que había sucedido la noche anterior durante el baile de la escuela, sintiendo el nerviosismo hormiguear desde mi estómago hasta las mejillas; él me había obsequiado un beso junto al lago, ante las miradas expectantes de todos los presentes… un beso de sus labios, en los míos. ¡Un beso, por Dios! Había sido completamente inesperado para mí, pero inusitadamente… perfecto. Después de eso todo fue algo confuso, pues estaba sumergida en el mar del nerviosismo; recordaba su risa de complicidad, su mirada, su mano sosteniendo la mía mientras tiraba de mí y yo tropezaba casi torpemente. Después, toda aquella noche mágica se había fundido con mis vívidos sueños.

¿Había sido aquello solamente un sueño?

El reloj de pared marcó finalmente las seis de la mañana; fácilmente podía volver a sumirme en mis sueños cálidos y perfumados, pero decidí mantenerme despierta un rato más. Quería disfrutar ese momento, el estar entre sus brazos, imaginar que tal vez estoy en sus sueños así como él está en los míos… ¿pensaría en mi antes de quedarse dormido?

"Eres perfecta, Kate."

Me moví un poco, volviendo a recargar la cabeza sobre su amplio pecho percibiendo aquella cálida sensación que me despertó, su perfume, su respiración y su corazón rítmico; como respuesta por parte de él obtuve un abrazo más firme de su parte, acurrucándome contra él, dejando sus manos cruzadas por mi espalda una sobre el hombro y la otra sobre mi cintura. Si todo esto había sido un sueño, quería disfrutar ese momento, ese grato sentimiento en mi interior antes de que se desvaneciera, o al menos hasta las once de la mañana que era cuando mi maestro se levantaba muy a duras penas.

A eso de las siete y media de la mañana me arrepentí de aquellos pensamientos, siendo bruscamente abordada por el nerviosismo de no saber qué decirle al verle despertar, y escapé de sus brazos como una desquiciada con delirio de persecución sin llevar nada más conmigo que mis zapatillas deportivas. Si, con el vestido de noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Katherine, tienes una llamada.

Eran la una de la tarde cuando finalmente me había despertado ya en casa tras haber huido del departamento de Clint, sintiéndome más relajada y descansada, mientras almorzaba en la terraza de mi habitación sentada sobre una silla reclinable de madera, tan solo mirando el cielo sin algún pensamiento nocivo. De hecho pensaba en tratar de hablar con el señor Stark para desarrollar alguna flecha especial que pudiese utilizar, por lo que aquella llamada me tomó completamente desapercibida.

-¿Ah? ¿De quién, nana? –Cuestioné, mientras sorbía un poco de jugo de mi vaso, apenas mirándola de reojo. Me gustaban mucho aquellas canas plateadas que adornaban su cabello recogido, y me gustaba verla vestida tan sobria, como toda una ama de casa.

-Del señor Barton…

Tosí el jugo aparatosamente, haciendo un caos sobre mi regazo y mi rostro, teniendo peculiar cuidad de no mojar a nana Vivi; ella esperó pacientemente hasta que se me pasar el sofoco, de pie a mi lado y sosteniendo el teléfono inalámbrico con su usual solemnidad.

-Dile que no estoy. –Gemí entre toses, sintiendo el jugo de durazno en mi nariz y en lugares que no correspondían en mi garganta.

-Muy tarde, ya le he dicho que estás.

-¡B-bueno! –Me sentí bruscamente nerviosa, percibiendo que el rostro se me había enrojecido. –D-dile que… ¡estoy en el baño!

-Te está escuchando, Katherine. Creo que es mejor que le digas que no quieres hablar con él.

-¡N-no! –Casi le arrebaté el teléfono, pegándolo a mi pecho para evitar que él siguiera escuchando mi ataque. –Nana, por favor, la próxima vez sé un poco más discreta.

-He sido discreta en todo momento, tú has sido la que grita como aterrada. ¿Te ha hecho algo?

-No, para nada, solo no tenía deseos de ser molestada.

-Entonces, me retiro.

-Gracias, nana.

Observé que se retiró con bastante calma, pero estaba completamente segura de que estaba riéndose de mi ataque de pánico de hacía unos momentos; supongo que sospecha que Clint me gusta y no haré nada por ocultarle la verdad. Me llevé el teléfono al oído, suspirando, intentando calmarme un poco.

-¿Hola?

-Mira, si no quieres hablarme lo acepto Katie-Kate, pero ten por seguro de que te estaré fastidiando de muchas maneras hasta poder localizarte. ¿Apagaste el celular?

-No, es que se me descargó desde anoche y apenas lo conecté. –Tensé los labios un poco. -¿Qué pasa, anciano?

-Es solo que no estoy muy acostumbrado a que me dejen durmiendo y despertar completamente solo en las mañanas, eres la primera chica que lo hace. ¿Estás bien?

Me alegré de que el teléfono no reflejara mi cara, pues sentí que el calor había subido a tropel hasta la cabeza nuevamente, haciéndome temblar de nerviosismo. Ajusté el auricular del teléfono.

-No me digas que acabas de levantarte. –Susurré, tratando de que mi nerviosismo sonara como un reclamo.

-De acuerdo, no te lo diré. –Se escuchaba bastante divertido.

-Eres un anciano tan flojo e irresponsable…

-Solo quería saber si vendrás por tus cosas, gorrioncillo. Dejaste tu arco, tu bolso… ¿las zapatillas?

-Llevaba mis tennis de deporte.

-Ajá. –Pero sonaba sarcástico. Estaba segura de que me imaginó caminando por la calle descalza, me creía capaz de muchas cosas… pero no se lo expuse.

-En serio… iré por ellos, pero más tarde.

-Vaya, también te has dejado la mochila de la escuela, qué extraño. Cualquiera diría que saliste escopetada por la puerta como una fugitiva… hm, creo que hurgaré en ella un rato.

-¡Clinton! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

-Saldré a la torre Stark en unos minutos, así que no estaré aquí hasta las ocho o nueve de la noche. ¿Te llevaste la llave contigo?

-Mierda, no. Se ha quedado en el bolso.

-Está bien, te veo a las nueve entonces. Llevaré tus cosas a casa cuando salga de allá.

-N-no, está bien. –Me apresuré, nerviosa. –Iré para allá.

-¿Tienes deseos de verme, Katie?

Me trabé, guardando silencio tan abruptamente que mis palabras se quedaron a medio camino de mi boca; tuve que guardar silencio unos momentos, sintiendo un espantoso hormigueo en mi interior, remembrando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Recordé su rostro, su sonrisa, y, sobre todas las cosas, el beso que me había obsequiado… estaba casi segura de que eso no era un sueño, ¿o sí lo era? ¿Se estaba burlando de mí por aquello de haber huido en la mañana? ¿Habré hablado dormida exponiendo mis sueños más profundos?

-¿Qué estás diciendo, anciano…? –Solté con algo de impetuosidad, sintiendo aquellas palabras casi como una burla a mis emociones.

-Contéstame firmemente, no me evadas con el absurdo de esa manera. Te lo estoy preguntando algo serio.

Su voz era suave pero firme, como cuando me daba indicaciones en los tiros con el arco… casi podía imaginar el gesto que tenía en el rostro, serio y dominante. Pensé que la noche anterior me había hecho temblar de nerviosismo. "Es lo normal, ¿no lo crees…?"

-Tic, tac, tic, tac…

\- Si. –Cerré los ojos, suspirando, intentando contagiarme de su seriedad. –Quiero verte, y lo sabes. –Lo solté, si, y me sentí liberada.

Escuché un resoplido en el auricular, y supe que él había sonreído de complacencia.

-Entonces te veo a las nueve. No cenes.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ocho horas y una pandilla de gánsteres después.

Parada frente a la cromada puerta del departamento de Clint me sentí una completa extraña; no había tocado la puerta en… ¿año y medio? Me había acostumbrado a entrar sin más, a ver su desorden, a ver su cara de depresión decorada con una sonrisa falsa, a ver su figura cansada parada como una sombra. Toqué la puerta finalmente, casi indecisa, y el nerviosismo me sobresaltó. La puerta se había abierto lentamente tras unos cuantos segundos.

-Katie. Hola. –Susurró aquello que parecía ser mi maestro.

Me quedé paralizada al verlo. Estaba golpeado hasta decir basta, como si un auto le hubiese pasado por encima, o por debajo; tenía vendajes en diversas partes del cuerpo, incluyendo la cabeza, por las cuales sangraba copiosamente manchando su camiseta blanca y pantalón de mezclilla azul marino. Parecía un soldado que acababa de salir del campo de batalla de forma apresurada.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasó?!

Abrió la boca, pero no le di tiempo de que me contestara; llevé mis manos hacia su pecho y le empujé suavemente para que volviera a entrar al departamento, soltando respectivos y bastante conocidos gemidos de dolor, llevándole casi como un niño caprichoso hacia donde el sofá más amplio. Le dejé de pie frente a éste mientras me lanzaba hacia la cocina en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios, que estaba en el lugar acostumbrado arriba del refrigerador.

-¡Siéntate en el sofá! ¡Ahora! –Le ordené, mientras bajaba el chisme debiendo colocarme en puntas. Puta altura de troll que tengo.

Apenas acababa de sentarse cuando llegué junto a él, quedándome a su frente, y tirando de su camisa para quitársela sin importarme nada más; estaba asustada. En otras ocasiones había llegado golpeado y con cortes finos, pero nunca antes había regresado en tan mala condición; sin importarme sus gemidos de dolor me puse a limpiarle las heridas del pecho y torso hasta donde pude, puesto que aun tenían restos de suciedad. Tras esto coloqué vendajes limpios sobre sus brazos y abdomen que era donde tenía las heridas más profundas. Fue entonces cuando percibí su aliento alcoholizado, y mi corazón se paralizó de terror.

-¿Qué… fue lo que te pasó, Clint? –Volví a cuestionarle con mayor control sobre mí misma, pegando unos cuantos vendajes adhesivos en heridas pequeñas.

-Me pasó un auto por encima. –Contestó, como confirmando mis sombrías sospechas.

-¡Con qué calma me lo dices!

-No te preocupes, no duele tanto ya…

Estaba ebrio como cuando vio a Bobby en aquella tarde lluviosa; lo miré lleno de vendajes y cintas médicas, el rostro relajado y nostálgico, la vista baja, su autoestima en el suelo, tratando de notarse distante para ocultar aquello que realmente le aquejaba. No pude más, realmente no pude contener un momento más ante aquella dolorosa visión que me estaba proyectando. Me arrojé sin más a abrazarlo de forma impetuosa, dejando la frente apoyada en la suya, rodeando su cuello con los brazos que era el lugar menos doloroso para él; mi corazón se partió sin más, y las lágrimas salieron sin control.

-Yo… yo te quiero, Clint. –Susurré, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al intentar evitar soltarme llorando como una desquiciada.

-Katie…

-¿Lo entiendes? ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? –Me separé de él y tomé sus mejillas con ambas manos, obligándole a que me mirara. –Te quiero… de verdad, y me duele verte así… me duele tener que compartir tus labios, compartir tus besos… (1) No puedo aceptar que dejes que te traten de esta manera, no puedo, no lo tolero, Clint…

Me derrumbé sobre él casi literalmente sin importarme que estuviese herido, sintiendo que le hablaba a una pared; me quedé colgada de su cuello, ocultando los ojos sobre su hombro, llorando como una estúpida y humedeciéndole la camisa con mis lágrimas. No pude controlarme.

-No llores. –Susurró él cerca de mi oído tan suavemente que cortó mis gemidos casi de forma abrupta. Noté que su mano se había colocado sobre mi cabeza, dejando una muy leve caricia en mis cabellos… y con el brazo libre me ciño la cintura en un medio abrazo. –Perdóname.

-Lo siento. –Susurré en frenesí, pensando, víctima de mi propio sentimiento, que estaba metiéndome en terrenos prohibidos. –Yo… me iré. O puedes irte tú. S-solo... deseo que tengas amor… que nunca camines solo… (2)

-No me iré, eso no. –Noté que su mano se había posado en mi mentón, y me incorporó suavemente de éste; miré sus ojos azules, intensos, casi grises. Noté que aun estaban nublados por la tristeza, pero había un destello en ellos. –No podría dejarte, no a estas alturas.

-No soporto que te hagas daño de esta manera.

-Perdóname, he sido muy egoísta contigo. No creí que tú… realmente pudieses quererme de esa manera, y ahora veo que te estoy haciendo daño. Creo que si estuviera en tu situación también me hubiese vuelto loco. Gracias… por abrirte de esa manera ante mí.

Le miré en silencio. Él había sonreído con levedad, haciéndome recobrar parcialmente la tranquilidad; había dicho lo que sentía por él a tropel, sin pensarlo demasiado, y ahora él lo sabía brusca e inesperadamente… y, sin embargo, dentro de mí sentí que había sido perfecto.

-Perdona, me puse histérica.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que me dijiste?

-N-no, claro que no. –Relajé un poco los brazos y bajé un poco el rostro, bruscamente sobresaltada por su mirada. Volví a acurrucarme sobre su hombro, y sentí sus labios posados en mi frente en un beso firme y prolongado, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba allí con él. Estoy aquí, Clint. –Tú… ¿me quieres? –Le cuestioné con suma timidez.

-Hasta la luna, de ida y vuelta. –Susurró sobre mi frente.

Disfruté de su abrazo, cerrando los ojos. Me mantuvo contra él el resto de la noche, sentado en el sofá y yo sobre su regazo, entre suspiros calmos y besos discretos que dejaba sobre mi frente; temía lastimarle con algún movimiento, pero me ceñía contra él tan firmemente…

-¿Sabes, anciano? No he cenado.

-Yo tampoco, pero no tengo deseos de levantarme de aquí y tener que separarme de ti.

-Bueno… tampoco yo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**(1)**Labios compartidos. Maná.

**(2)**Separate Ways. Journey.

Yuy.


	14. Catorce

_A mi bello gorrión ojos de tormenta._

**Hawkeye**

**Capítulo XIV.**

Este es el juego de las apariencias, se juega de a tres en adelante, no demasiados ya que el protagonista en cuestión se olvidará de algunos o morirá de agotamiento... claro, a menos que seas una especie de súper hombre que tenga el tiempo suficiente para hacer todas esas atrocidades y tengas el descaro suficiente para cubrirlas todas. Un súper hombre como el Capitán América, algo así.

-Pero el Cap no hace cosas tan ruines. -Exclamó la participante número cuatro, sentada en su silla acojinada como castigada en la oficina del director.

La primera participante relevante era la flamante pelirroja llamada Natasha Romanoff, una mujer que gustaba de usar más su apellido de soltera que el de casada, el cual era Rogers, a saber por qué razón si tenía un esposo tan perfecto y envidiable para cualquier mujer con dos dedos de frente. Bueno, aunque no debía ser tan perfecto como todo el mundo lo pintaba ya que ella seguía deslizándose entre las piernas de Clint, con mayor frecuencia ahora que había sucedido... eso. Ya saben, cuando él se animó a besar a su alumna. Aunque nadie lo sabía, se percibía que en él algo había cambiado, y como los carroñeros que sienten la muerte de un animal, aquella mujer se había lanzado con descaro hacia él para seguir seduciéndolo como solo ella sabía. Lo tenía bajo su poder, y la muy desgraciada lo sabía.

Arquero idiota, ¿por qué seguía cayendo en sus garras venenosas? Era obvio para Kate. "Tú no sabes lo que es el amor no correspondido". Pero lo sabía, ahora lo sabía pues lo vivía en la piel intensamente.

Lo siguió aquella tarde, cuando le dijo que se iría a casa por los libros a estudiar para cierto examen que ya se sabía de memoria, teniendo peculiar cuidado ya que él tenía una facilidad asombrosa para identificarla en la mitad de la nada; peluca castaña y ondulada hasta media espalda, lentes de sol, labios brillosos, saco tipo vestido de color azul marino. Clint se había encontrado con Natasha en la puerta de su departamento, y él le había sonreído cual idiota, manos en los bolsillos del pantalón negro de mezclilla. Ella, seductora y altanera, lo arrastró a su lado tomándolo del brazo para mantenerlo cerca de ella en todo momento, cosa a la que él no se opuso.

-Así que no era Bobby. -Dijo Kate para si misma, observando aquello desde una jardinera cercana al departamento, mirando cómo ambos se metían en un bar adyacente al edificio de Clint. -Todo este tiempo fuiste tú, maldita viuda negra. -Se mordió el labio inferior.

Evidentemente no pudo verlos dentro, ya que era menor de edad y no tenía identificación alguna que pudiera ampararla, ni siquiera la de Shield que tal vez podría hacerle un favor... claro que también se expondría a que el par la identificara inmediatamente; gastó tres horas entre tiendas cercanas al lugar donde miraba sin ver al sentirse tan ansiosa, y en un café de 24 horas donde podía estar sentada el tiempo que quisiera siempre y cuando consumiera cualquier derivado de la cafeína que vendiese el lugar. Finalmente aquél par había salido de aquél espantoso bar, entre besos desesperados y bastante evidentes para el que tuviese la desdicha de mirarlos, Kate entre todos ellos. Su aliento se cortó bruscamente, sintiendo en su cuerpo una oleada de fríos y calores que la sacudieron hasta la médula, mirando cómo aquél hombre al que ella quería estaba por acostarse con aquella mujer a quien él quería; ellos tomaron un taxi, donde continuaron aquella candente sesión de besos y caricias, suponiendo que él pensaría en ella y por eso prefería irse a un hotel en vez de que su adorado "gorrioncillo" lo encontrara enredado en aquella mujer. Kate tomó otro taxi... en sentido opuesto a donde ellos.

A su casa.

Sufrió a horrores. Lloró con fuerza hasta que se quedó sin voz, sin fuerzas y sin lágrimas... "de aqui a la luna de ida y vuelta"... ¿Creía que podía engañarla de esa manera tal vil? ¿Que era una niñita ilusa con la que podía jugar de esa forma? ¿Quería cuidar de ella? ¿Protegerla de quién? ¿De él mismo? Después de desahogarse intentó dormir un poco, cansada, pero a eso de la una de la mañana hubo una horrible llamada a su celular, fastidiando y acrecentando el dolor de cabeza que le aquejaba. Con la vista empañada pudo leer que el remitente decía "Clint Barton". Dolida, contestó el teléfono, dispuesta a cantarle unas cuantas...

-¿Kate? ¿Katie? ¿Estás allí?

Habló, pero solo salió un ronco sonido por su afonía.

-Anciano idiota.

-Dios, te escuchas fatal. ¿Estás enferma nuevamente?

Enferma. De pronto, el sonido de su voz borró todos aquellos horribles sentimientos anteriores, como si el haberlo escuchado le hubiese barrido con el pesar de su corazón, como si aquello que había visto al salir del bar hubiese sido solamente un muy mal sueño; quería refugiarse en sus brazos y llorar, que le dijera todo aquello tan bello, que le sonriera como solo él sabía, tan dulcemente, que le obsequiara otro de sus anhelados besos... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué demonios tenía ese sentimiento en su interior?

-Si. -Contestó finalmente, olvidando todas aquellas groserías que quería soltarle.

-Me pareció extraño que no estuvieras en el departamento... agh...

-Te diste contra la barra. -Exclamó tras haber escuchado el golpe seco y su gemido de dolor.

-¿No? -Gimió dolorosamente.

-Estúpido. Duérmete y déjame en paz.

Colgó el teléfono antes de que pudiese contestarle.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La participante número dos era la rubia Bárbara Morse, la flamante y cuasi perfecta ex esposa de Clint. Kate no había podido decidirse quien era más vil, la mujer que engañana a su marido con él, o la que lo chantajeaba con su hijo, pues es lo que Bobby hacía para poder... ¿adivinen qué? Llevárselo también a la cama cuando le daba en gana, y no le daba temor echárselo en cara a quien estuviese en frente, como si fuese una especie de trofeo tipo "puedo controlarlo como yo lo desee".

Se paseaba por todo Shield en ese traje ajustado en blanco y negro, el cual, tal y como Kate decía, hacía ver su escultural cuerpo aun más definido y llamativo, la rubia melena en ondas suaves hasta la cintura, como si fuese toda una diosa griega andando entre los mortales que se embelesaban en su belleza y perfección. Pasaba frente a su recién formado grupo (Eli, América, Billy, Teddy y ella), como si quisiera echarle en cara el poder que tenía sobre SU maestro, como si le dijera: tú le conmueves, pero él cede ante mis pies... distrayendo con su figura de dama hasta al mismo Steve Rogers y a Tony Stark, claro que el magnate era de fácil distracción.

Y, sobre todos, distrayendo poderosamente a Clint, que se quedaba perplejo unos momentos mirándola como quien observa un bello paisaje, en su usual traje de Hawkeye con todo y lentes puestos... Kate se las apañaba bastante bien para poder tener una visión suficiente de él, pero no de acercársele para evitar tener que hablar con él. No podría.

-A veces siento que esto es una pasarela de modas. -Exclamó Kate, malhumorada, apachurrada en uno de los enormes sofás junto a sus compañeros, vistiendo ya el traje que ella misma se había diseñado tiempo atrás, el cual era color purpura intenso. -Curvas, curvas, curvas...

-Bueno, tal vez sean los trajes, ¿no? -Dijo el moreno Eli, medio inocente, mirando los coloridos trajes de él mismo y de sus compañeros de equipo.

-Claro que no. -Contestó Billy, fastidiado de que el sujeto no entendiera lo que decía la chica, bastante consciente de que Kate estaba fastidiada por la voluptuosa Mocking Bird, -No se refería a eso.

Kate le dirigió una mirada molesta. Él consideró guardar silencio prudentemente.

-Entonces, ¿a qué? -Cuestionó, confuso.

-Cuando crezcas. -Cortó América, la chica de rizos oscuros, sabiendo perfectamente lo que le aquejaba a su amiga.

-Pff...

Teddy, por su parte, guardó silencio casi ceremonial al escuchar aquella conversación, prefiriendo omitir que él tampoco entendía un carajo, y se puso a jugar con el cabello de su novio casi de forma infantil.

Kate notó que aquella mujer se había acercado a su maestro, el rostro dominante, el cuerpo seductor, hablándole muy cerca al oído, y él había cedido sin siquiera dirigir la mirada hacia ella... que le dirigiera la mirada, tan solo un poco, que le diera esperanza de que ella estaba en su mente al menos, que pensaba en ella aun mientras aquella mujer le guiaba a la oscuridad...

Clint estaba perdiendo su usual vitalidad. Estaba comenzando a ser ese sujeto agobiado por la vida, malhumorado, autodestructivo, así como cuando ella lo conoció hace casi dos años... había una sombra aun más densa en él que la que había cuando lo conoció. Tenía diez días sin verlo, tan solo cruzando palabras por teléfono con toda la frialdad que cabía en ella, dolida por todo lo que él estaba haciendo... ¿quería hacer que ella se alejara de él?

Ella misma se ahogaba en odio, algo que la destruía por dentro.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La participante número tres fue la razón por la que decidió no volver a pisar el departamento de Clint de forma indefinida. Su nombre era Jessica, y tuvo una amena conversación con ella... por el teléfono de su maestro; esa maldita noche, a la hora usual, el celular sonó con la letanía rubia de "Clint Barton" como remitente, como si el muy desgraciado quisiera compensar sus cargos de consciencia con ella. Kate, bastante relajada como para sentir enojo con él, abrió el celular para contestar con usual frialdad.

-¿Hola? -Exclamó, mientras hojeaba superficialmente un libro del que debía estudiar. -Apenas recibí tu mensaje...

-¿Quién eres?

Calló abruptamente al escuchar aquella misteriosa voz femenina que estaba al otro lado de la línea, teléfono de su maestro. Su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que fue perceptible en sus sienes, dejándola casi nauseabunda.

-Kate. -Contestó, contrariada, intentando que no se notara el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. -¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está Clint?

-¿Kate? -Se escuchaba sumamente impetuosa y fuerte al hablar. -¿Qué Kate? ¿Por qué Clint tiene tantas llamas contigo?

Cerró los ojos, intentando contener su impetuosidad aprendida que estaba a punto de abandonarle; decidió guardar compostura con la entrometida.

-Soy Kate Bishop. -Contestó, intentando sonar más formal y educada. -Soy la alumna de Clint. Su aprendiz.

-¿Aprendiz? -Escuchó que se había reido en burla. -¿Así se le dice ahora? ¿Aprendiz? Veo que tienes muchas cosas tuyas en su departamento, pareciera que vives aquí...

-No, no piense mal por favor. Eso es porque después de la escuela llego allí a entrenar a petición del vie... maestro.

-¿Escuela? ¿Eres universitaria o qué?

-No, aun no...

-Escucha, ¿crees que es correcto que una niña como tú se quede a dormir en el departamento de un hombre de más de treinta años? Pueden meterlo preso.

-¡No duermo con él! -Se sonrojó intensamente.

-¿Entonces Clint usa ropa de niña ahora? Ah, mira que novedad... no quiero que vuelvas a aparecerte por aquí a causarle problemas, ¿entiendes?

Se encendió al escuchar aquellas palabras tan dominantes. No pudo evitarlo.

-¿Quién se cree que es para darme órdenes de lo que puedo o no puedo hacer? -Soltó, tratando de no sonar como si estuviese gritando.

-La novia de Clint, Jessica. Quedas advertida.

Esa maldita perra había tirado sus cosas a la calle al día siguiente, cuando se le ocurrió ir a cantarle unas cuantas a su maestro por el comportamiento de la mujer que había metido en su departamento; incluso estaba tirado su adorado arco, el cual Clint le había regalado días antes.

¿A qué jugaba Clint con todo esto?

-.-.-.-.-.-

La cuarta participante de este horrible juego era, naturalmente, Kate, que en ese momento tenía el afectuoso apodo de "La hija de Surtr" (1), patrocinio de Loki. Estaba en la faceta más destructiva y altisonante de toda su corta vida; estaba molesta con Natashala infiel, a la que se figuraba como una botella de Vodka, a Bárbara la manipuladora, que figuraba como un auto fuera de contro, y a Jessica la posesiva, que figuraba como una planta enredadera. Pero sobre todas las cosas, le enfurecía Clint, por dejarse manipular por todas ellas. Se había vuelto tan impetuosa como era él, desesperada y completamente pasional.

Ella quería gritar hasta que su voz se consumiera. Hasta que su corazón se consumiera y dejara de quererle tanto como lo hacía aun en esa faceta tan espantosa de él, tan lejana de ella.

Sin embargo, esa noche...

-.-.-.-.-.-

**(1)**Surtr es un gigante de fuego, temperamento de mierda.

Yuy.


	15. Quince

_A mi gorrión ojos de tormenta._

**Hawkeye**

**Capítulo XV.**

Habían transcurrido treinta y ocho días desde la última vez que Kate había pisado el departamento, cuarenta casi desde aquella noche de baile donde tuvo la dicha de tocar sus labios muy a su pesar, pues se había recriminado mentalmente por haber hecho aquello; desde aquella noche, cuando curó las heridas provocadas por el accidente de tráfico provocado directamente por Bobby, cuando le dijo que lo quería de esa manera tan pura e intensa… cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, brusca y dolorosamente. Estaba enamorándose de Kate.

Y su organismo, aterrado por haber pasado aquella barrera mental que se había puesto frente a ella, hizo lo posible por evitarlo.

Cedió ante la tentación que fue el ver a aquellas mujeres, las cuales le procuraban bastante, en un intento físico y mental por alejar aquél sentimiento que tenía por ella. Sabía que permitirse acercarse más a ella terminaría por provocarle un daño irreparable, algo que su corazón jamás se permitiría. La quería intensamente como jamás había querido a nadie en su vida, por eso no quería dañarla ni mucho menos contagiarle su dolor personal; quería verla siempre tan contenta e inocente.

Pero descubrió algo peor.

Un alcohólico podía rehabilitarse y no beber más alcohol durante algún tiempo, dependiendo de su fortaleza y de la ayuda que recibiera; sin embargo, si tenía una recaída aunque fuese leve, el daño provocado podría ser mucho peor que cuando estaba metido en medio de su enfermedad. Clint comprendió entonces que, desde la llegada de Kate a su vida, él mismo había entrado en un proceso inconsciente de rehabilitación; salió de esa oscuridad agobiante y auto destructiva en la que estaba sumido para comenzar a ser lo que Kate esperaba de él, de entre tanto reclamo y regaño… ella sonreía ante su progreso y eso estaba bien, le hacía sentirse bien.

Sin embargo…

Movido por sus sentimientos, había apartado de si el motivo de su despertar todas las mañanas, volviendo a aquello que lo había sumido en su oscura depresión, golpeándolo más duramente que antes, enfermándolo y debilitándolo al pasar de los días al grado de no poder siquiera tener una erección cuando estaba con alguna de aquellas mujeres, el triángulo de su perdición. Recayó en todo aquello de lo que creía se había librado: el alcohol en cantidades exageradas, la manipulación, el sexo, la posesión, el interés sobre el amor, el placer sobre el afecto.

La noche cuarenta y dos, significativa en cierto aspecto, fue cuando salió de su departamento movido por la desesperación y sintiéndose a punto de estallar, notando que había tocado fondo finalmente, que se estaba ahogando en sus propias malas decisiones y entre esas tres mujeres, entre aquellas cuatro mujeres más bien, las participantes del juego de las apariencias.

-La cuarta chica no es una participante. –Se dijo mientras conducía como desquiciado por aquella solitaria avenida, en un camino que su mente se sabía de memoria y que necesitaba cruzar. –Ella no aparenta. Ella es lo que es, sin temor al prejuicio.

Hubo una multa por exceso de velocidad. Por fortuna solo se quedó en eso a pesar de que sus manos estaban temblando sobre el volante del vehículo, pues no había probado una sola gota de alcohol. A ella no le gustaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran casi las doce de la noche, por lo que en la casa de Kate las luces estaban apagadas, así como envuelto todo en el más denso silencio; con extrema facilidad cruzó el cerco de concreto y acero que servía de resguardo a la casa, poniendo un peculiar cuidado en no activar los sensores de movimiento que delatarían su fortuita e ilegal entrada a la casa en gesto practicado y aprendido a traves de los años. Por fortuna, son menos años de cárcel allanando una casa que por practicar pederastía.

Perdió quince minutos entre ventanales, temblando como imbécil por aquello de la falta de alcohol y a punto de partirse la cabeza de una caída de tres metros, invadiendo la privacidad de algunos habitantes de aquella esplendorosa casa de una manera que hubiese preferido no averiguar; finalmente, casi al llegar al patio donde los perros guardianes casi le recibían con un cálido canto a base de ladridos, encontró el nido donde su gorrión bello reposaba entre profundos sueños, cuya habitación tenía un pequeño balcón con el ventanal abierto. Tomó asiento en la orilla del barandal, turbado... tan solo verla allí, durmiendo en paz... su pecho dolió de forma espantosa, casi haciéndole gemir.

"Estúpido. Duérmete y déjame en paz."

Pensó en todos aquellos momentos en los que estuvo junto a ella; era como si todos aquellos pesares, aquellos pensamientos espantosos y sus deseos banales se hubiesen desvanecido de su cabeza y de su mismo ser con solo contemplarla, sentado en la orilla del barandal como si de un espectro se tratara. Quería acercarse a ella, tocar su piel, escuchar su voz, que le maldijera, le insultara, se riera en su cara... y anheló ajustarla entre sus brazos, su estrecho cuerpo de adolescente, dormitar junto a ella como antes de todo ese caos. Si estaba mal para todo el mundo, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien? ¿Por qué le hacía tan bien su prohibida cercanía? Notó que ella se había movido suavemente en la cama, y descubrió que su mirada color zafiro le estaban mirando fijamente, entreabiertos... no se alarmó demasiado de que le mirase.

-_Will you come to talk to me this night? (1) _-Canturreó ella con suavidad cierta canción antigua que él ubicaba bien.

-Espero tú su puedas encontrar la forma de llegar. -Susurró en respuesta, sin saber exactamente si le podía escuchar desde la distancia, como si completara aquella canción.

Ella se incorporó lentamente de la cama, apartando las colchas con suavidad, dejando ver su esbelto cuerpo cubierto con una sencilla pijama de short y blusa de tirante, sabrá de qué color pues la oscuridad no permitía distinguirlo; no encendió la luz, y Clint supo de inmediato que ella no quería que él mirase sus ojos rojos ni sus párpados, aunque era evidente para él con la luz de la luna llena que le daba desde la espalda, la cual hacía proyectar su sombra en la alfombra de la habitación. "Moonlight Shadow", así se llamaba aquella canción, ¿no?

-¿Has llorado, Katie? -Le cuestionó un poco más alto esta vez, mirando a aquella jovencita de pie al otro lado del ventanal sin salir de su habitación.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Clinton? -Quiso sonar con dureza, pero su voz se quebró al pronunciar su nombre.

-Un poco de delincuencia amateur.

-No tengo ánimos para ti. -Cortó, tensando los labios.

-Han pasado... cuarenta y dos días desde la última vez que te vi, desde la última vez que fuiste a mi departamento.

-Lo sé.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Es en serio la pregunta? -Pareció encenderse de repente, frunciendo el ceño y empuñando ambas manos, casi como si fuera a echársele encima a insultos. -¿Realmente quieres que te conteste...?

Escuchó su voz reclamándole tan duramente, y algo dentro de él se abrió causándole un espantoso dolor que le provocó encogerse hacia el frente, contra si mismo... ¿un infarto? Su garganta se cerró... y los ojos se le empañaron. No pudo controlarlo más.

-¿Clint? -Kate se asustó de repente al verle en esa postura; se acercó de forma inmediata hacia él sin importarle su enojo ni nada en ese mundo. Extendió la mano hacia su hombro, pero se detuvo antes de tocarle. -Clint, dime algo.

-Kate. -Pudo formular finalmente. -Perdóname.

-¿Eh?

-Cuando tú llegaste a mi vida... yo era un completo caos. Me encontraste sumido en la oscuridad, me viste en la peor fase de mi... y te quedaste aun así, encargándote sin que yo te lo pidiese de mi a pesar de todo lo que viste. Tal vez por gratitud, no tengo idea...

-Si. -Susurró con levedad, intentando volver a su posición anterior. -Era gratitud, por todo lo que te empeñaste en enseñarme a pesar de tu turbio mundo.

-Conociste de mi más de lo que yo creía... y Kate. -Levantó la azulada mirada empañada, de lágrimas contenidas, provocándole un gesto de susto a la chica. -Aun así te mantuviste a mi lado, me dijiste... me dijiste que yo te gustaba, así como era. Me dijiste que me querías, que te dolía verme así.

-Pero...

-Todo lo que toco... lo destruyo, Katie. Todo lo que yo amo lo hago pedazos y causo aun más dolor. Y te quiero, ¿sabes? Te quiero mucho más de lo que hubiese creído... descubrí que me estaba enamorando de tí, y por eso, por el mismo cariño que te tengo, me alejé de ti.

Kate se quedó perpleja al escuchar aquello, cortándosele la respiración de forma abrupta. ¿Enamorado? ¿De ella?

-Clint. -Susurró, como si quisiera afirmar que él estaba allí, y realmente le estaba diciendo aquello. Que no era un sueño.

-No quería lastimarte con lo que soy, te quiero demasiado y el solo pensar que... te haría daño con mi malicia, con mis deseos, con mis pensamientos, con mis acciones... Katie. -Se había inclinado hacia ella, al tenerle ya tan cerca, atreviéndose a dejar la frente apoyada en el delicado hombro de ella. -Pero entonces... me sumí en algo mucho más denso, en una oscuridad más profunda que la que había vivido durante tu ausencia. Descubrí que alejarme de tí me hizo mucho más mal que antes... ¿por qué, si está mal el estar junto a tí, se siente tan bien...? -Y lloró sin más sobre el hombro de la chica, incapaz de seguir conteniéndose.

Ella se encontraba auténticamente aterrada con lo que estaba sucediendo; jamás creyó que alguna vez escucharía llorar a su maestro, u otro hombre adulto como él, mucho menos frente a ella tan directamente. Los hombres no lloran, ¿o si? ¿No lo hacía él en ese momento? ¿No significaba algo que se mostrara tan vulnerable frente a ella? Sintió la humedad de sus lágrimas correr sobre su hombro, deslizándose por sobre su pecho y brazo entre la liviana blusa de la pijama, como si aquello corroborara sus pensamientos.

-Clint. -Susurró con suma sutileza, haciendo un esfuerzo para no soltarse llorando como una imbécil también. -¿Por qué motivo las cosas tienen que ser como ellos dicen? ¿Por qué razón esto no puede suceder, si es tan real para ambos? -Con debilidad alzó los brazos para rodearlo suavemente, dejando una de sus manos sobre su espalda alta y la otra sobre su nuca, pasando los dedos entre sus rubios cabellos.

Él, en respuesta, la aferró contra si de forma efusiva, casi cortándole el aliento en la acción, pero no contuvo aquél llanto silencioso; Kate guardó silencio sin dejar de abrazarle, tan solo escuchando sus sollozos de hombre y remembrando aquella sinceridad con la que la había golpeado, algo tan atípico de él que le provocaba un cariño inimaginable. No dejaría que nadie más le tocara, ni ellas o su pasado turbio, lo quería de verdad.

-_I wont let them touch you... -_Susurró ella, cerrando los ojos. -_I love you..._(2)

Hubo calma entonces, una calma que hacía ya bastante que ambos no sentían al estar enlazados en aquél fuerte abrazo el uno con el otro; él se había incorporado solo un poco para dejar la frente apoyada ahora sobre la de la chica, contemplando sus ojos fijamente y sin temor alguno, manteniéndola firmemente abrazada a él. Sonó la media noche en un antiguo reloj por fuera de la habitación, y ella le había sonreído con levedad.

-Ya es media noche. -Susurró ella, dando un tenue suspiro. -Feliz cumpleaños, anciano horrible.

-Shh...

Kate cerró los ojos de forma instintiva cuando percibió que él había inclinado su rostro un poco, percibiendo poco después el contacto de sus finos labios sobre los de ella, obsequiándole otro beso más como el de aquella noche, suave y gentil... y se encontró intensamente conmovida por aquél gesto que había anhelado tanto desde aquella noche. Esa noche no se quedó en solamente un beso, sino en una serie de prolongadas pero sutiles caricias de sus labios, en un abrazo que no se rompió ni siquiera cuando ambos terminaron tendidos en el lecho de ella... nada nocivo, nada perverso, tan solo su cálido y tembloroso abrazo, sus besos pausados de tenue sabor acanelado.

-Me llenas de ansiedad. -Gimió ella de repente al estar atrapada bajo su peso, fingiendo una molestia que no sentía en realidad pues le rodeaba por el torso con los brazos.

-No quieras volar antes de aprender a caminar, gorrioncillo. -Había susurrado con sutileza, rozando sus labios al hablar. -Tan solo son besos de niños.

Kate hizo una mueca, sintiéndose bruscamente sonmolienta. Él le sonrió, dejando otro beso más en sus labios, aprisionándola con necesidad entre sus brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**(1)**Moonlight Shadow. Mike Oldfield y Maggie Reilly.

**(2)**Shot. The Rasmus.

Yuy.


	16. Dieciseis

_A mi gorrión ojos de tormenta._

**Hawkeye**

**Capítulo XVI. **

-Steve, tengo un grave problema.

Steve Rogers, el rubio y fornido líder de los Vengadores, normalmente no bebe alcohol porque ha perdido sentido para él, puesto que no puede embriagarse por más que lo quisiera; sin embargo, como se trata de su mejor amigo Clint, por él bebería hasta lejía.

-¿Muy grave?

-Gravísimo, podría ir hasta la cárcel.

-Ah, ¿tan malo es? –Pero no se había asombrado un ápice tras escuchar aquello. La costumbre de escuchar sus locuras.

-No te queda el sarcasmo, Cap.

-Bueno, es una de las tantas cosas que he aprendido de ti, Hawkie. (1)

-Me temo que aprender ese tipo de cosas de mi solo te acarreará problemas y unos cuantos insultos.

-¿Vas a contarme o seguirás fingiendo que me reprendes?

-Vale. –Se pasó la mano diestra por sobre los rubios y alborotados cabellos, dando un sorbo a su fino vaso lleno de whiskey. –Es por alguien. Sé que suena como una letanía para ti, Steve, pero es distinto ahora.

-Te creo.

-¿Eh? –Le miró, perplejo. Realmente no se esperaba aquello.

-Bueno, es que has cambiado un poco… o mucho, y es muy notorio.

-¿Es tan notorio?

-Bien. –Pensó un poco, llevándose la botella de cerveza a los labios, apenas sorbiendo un poco del amargo contenido. –Estás menos errático, e indiscutiblemente de buen humor. Hablas de responsabilidad y legados. No estás tan desaliñado como antes, ni te miras como una momia de tanto vendaje que te echabas encima, seña de que no te estás hiriendo tanto como antes. Bebes whiskey.

-No le gusta el aroma a cerveza.

-¿A quién, Clint?

-A ella. –De pronto se sintió algo abrumado, pero Steve era su mejor amigo, y así como el mismo soldado le confesaba sus problemas, él también podía hacerlo… era el único con el que podía confesarse de esa manera. –Es diferente.

-¿En qué aspecto?

-Ella… llegó. Es decir… ella…

-No tienes por qué presionarte.

-No, debo sacarlo de mí. Verás, ella no es como el resto, Steve. Ella no busca nada más que estar junto a mí… genuinamente. Me confesó que sentía algo por mí, y yo hice lo posible por evitar que sucediera algo con ella.

-¿Qué?

-Tenía mucho miedo de lastimarla. –De pronto hubo en su rostro un auténtico gesto de terror ante la idea, algo que Steve se asombró de mirar en él, a quién no le preocupaba el mundo. –Comprendí de inmediato que yo no podía corresponder a aquello que me ofrecía tan puramente.

"Déjame quererte…"

-Clint. –Susurró el soldado, sumamente asombrado con lo que estaba escuchando.

-Ella lo aceptó sin más, ¿sabes? Que no le correspondiera, era feliz tan solo mirándome sonreír, y todo siguió tal cual lo habíamos dejado, cursi pero real. Le tenía cariño, si… y yo mismo no me permitía mirarla de otra manera, como si me hubiese forjado una especie de barrera que no debía atravesar bajo ninguna circunstancia… pero entonces ella me mostró ese rostro genuino, me enseño su honestidad, y me permití verla como una mujer. Cedí, y me terminé enamorando de ella.

-Te acostaste con ella.

-No.

-¿No?

-He dormido con ella no voy a mentirte, pero en el más estricto sentido de la palabra. Dormir. Cerrar los ojos y soñar. Pero jamás la he tocado, no de esa manera.

-Vaya, me asombras. Realmente me asombras.

-No me atrevo… ella no es como el resto, Steve. Yo… estaba desahuciado, abandonado, vivía sin sentido… y llegó ella. (2)

Steve pidió otra cerveza al barman. Clint jugó con el hielo de su vaso, sin atreverse a seguir bebiendo.

-Creo que realmente estás enamorado.

-No termina allí. Me alejé de ella, ¿sabes? Y volví arrastrándome a su lado tan patéticamente como puedes imaginarte, peor de lo que puedas imaginarte. ¿Sabes qué sucedió entonces? Ella pudo haberme mandado al diablo, pudo patearme, maldecirme hasta la muerte… pero ella me tomó entre sus brazos justo cuando me derrumbé, no me dejó tocar el suelo. No me había sucedido jamás algo así… como con ella…perdonó mi estupidez y me dejó permanecer junto a ella.

-Es bastante claro para mí lo que ocurre. Pero hay una duda que me inquieta desde que comenzó esta conversación.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Dijiste que podrías ir a la cárcel.

Clint se vio incómodo. Para Steve también eso fue novedad.

-Bueno, Steve… es menor que yo.

-Se lo dices a alguien que está casado con una mujer sesenta años menor.

-No hay problema con ello, Nat no es menor de edad.

-¿Qué? ¿Menor de edad?

-Bueno, Kate aun tiene dieciséis, en corto cumplirá diecisiete.

Steve, para su mala suerte, acababa de tomar un sorbo de cerveza… el cual expulsó sin cuidado de la impresión, salpicando al arquero con el frío líquido, así como la barra y al barman que estaba a un lado de ellos, recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de su amigo. Hubo después una cascada de tos por ahogo. Clint, por su parte, esperó a que su amigo se le pasara el sofoco, aun goteando la cerveza por su mentón.

-¡Kate! ¡Clint! –Le recriminó aun entre toses.

-Imaginé más o menos que tendrías esa reacción, por eso me abstuve de mencionar su nombre para evitar que afectara tus ideas cuando te contara esto.

-Kate… ella. Vaya… tiene sentido. –Dijo, tomando una servilleta para limpiarse las lágrimas y uno que otro fluido corporal que hubiese escapado sin su consentimiento.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Todo cambió desde que ella llegó a tu lado… ¿sabes, Clint? Me he sorprendido, pero en cierta manera me da gusto que haya alguien que esté sacando lo mejor de ti. –Le pasó otra servilleta limpia al arquero, al notar que le escurría la bebida que le había echado encima de la impresión. –Es por eso que te niegas a tocarla.

-La quiero, Steve. –Se limpió un poco el rostro, nada asqueado a pesar de todo. –Y no quiero hacerle daño, no me lo perdonaría ni en mil años. –Sonrió con levedad, mirando fijamente a su amigo. –Eres el único que lo sabe. Eres al único que le puedo confiar esto.

-Gracias, Clint. Me honra saber que tienes esa confianza tan fuerte en mí como para confesarme algo tan… fuerte.

-Tú confías en mi de esa manera, me has contado mucho y no he tenido las armas suficientes para recriminarte, solo el desear que Sharon esté lo suficientemente lejos como para evitar que te haga como ella quiere.

-Ah, claro. –Movió la cabeza, como si aquello le causara molestia. –Bueno, para eso están los amigos. Para aconsejarse o echarse tierra cuando uno hace algo indebido.

Ambos rieron tras eso con camarería, riendo el uno con el otro y el uno del otro. Se llevaban bastante bien a pesar de tener personalidades tan opuestas y diferentes, y eso era bueno, hasta terapéutico para ambos.

-Solo deja de meterte en problemas innecesarios, Steve.

-Tú también, Clint.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**(1)**Abreviación de Hawkeye. La usaba bastante…

**(2)**Eres mi Religión. Maná.

Yuy.


	17. Kate VII

_Dedicado a mi gorrioncillo._

**Hawkeye**

**Capítulo XVII.**

Pasos para deshacerte de las participantes del juego de las apariencias sin recibir mucho daño.

Número uno, imponerte.

Aun remembrando las amenazas de la tal Jessica, volví a pisar el departamento de Clint con toda el poderío que el mismo dueño podía darme al ir él a mi lado cual escolta, por lo que yo opté por golpearlo en la espalda con mi arco plegado, fingiendo molestia (al menos parcialmente) cuando abrió la puerta para observar lo que había dentro; aquél horrible caos del que yo me había esmerado en limpiar había vuelto… y en cantidades catastróficas.

-¡Au! –Gimió el anciano, encogiéndose como chiquillo aterrado. –El arco no sirve para eso.

-En serio, Clint, esta vez te has lucido. No sé cómo puedes sobrevivir sin mí.

-Yo tampoco, honestamente.

-Eres un sinvergüenza.

Él me obsequió un beso en la sien, afectuoso, y yo tuve que sonreírle a pesar de todo. Entré al departamento, quitándome el suéter que me había echado encima por el fresco, y comencé a levantar todo su caos por mi paso, tal y como cuando recién comencé a entrenar con él, hacía ya casi tres años. Vaya, tres años…

-Kate.

-La cocina, anciano.

Cedió con bastante facilidad a mi orden, algo que me dejó un poquito pensativa; también noté que sus manos estaban temblando.

Había pasado apenas una hora cuando el teléfono fijo comenzó a sonar escandalosamente, fastidiando aquella sensación de quietud que nos había estado rodeando; sabiendo que era una llamada que iría a interrumpir la paz de mi maestro, me lancé a contestar antes de que él se decidiera a hacerlo y se perturbara aquella calma en la que finalmente nos habíamos podido sumergir. Él siguió normal en la cocina, terminando de limpiar para comenzar el almuerzo, como si aquél infernal aparato jamás hubiese sonado.

-¿Diga? –Me pegué el auricular al oído mientras acomodaba los cojines del sofá más grande-

-Hola. –Aquella voz femenina se escuchó extrañada. Yo, no tanto. -¿Quién habla?

-Kate.

-Ah, ya. ¿Puedes pasarme a Clint, por favor?

-Está algo indispuesto en este momento. –Contesté con firmeza pero cortesía, observándolo andar en la cocina bastante concentrado en lo que hacía. –Puedo decirle que le marque después si gusta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con… indispuesto?

-Indispuesto, así sencillamente.

-Hm. –Guardó silencio unos momentos, como si evaluara lo que pasaba. –Dile que iré a verle en unos minutos.

-Está bien, le avisaré. ¿Quién llama, disculpe?

-Natasha.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo más, ella colgó el teléfono en un sonoro clic, dejándome al borde de una grave incertidumbre; contemplé el teléfono unos momentos, tratando de comprender lo que acaba de pasar… ¿Qué ella venía para acá? ¿Por qué?

-¿Katie? ¿Quién era?

Vi a Clint frente a mí de repente, alterándome un poco. Llevaba su camiseta manga corta color gris y pantalón de mezclilla azul claro, atuendo que le hacía verse más joven de lo que realmente era… y me miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa, casi juguetona, como si me hubiese encontrado haciendo alguna avería.

-¿Eh? –Sentí un leve hormigueo en mi estómago.

-Mal, te he tomado desprevenida.

-S-si, lo admito. –Aclaré mi garganta. –Era tu amiga la pelirroja. Dijo que vendría a visitarte.

-¿Nat vendrá?

-Sí, eso dijo, en unos minutos más.

Me sentí un tanto molesta en cierta forma, ¿qué pretendía ella viniendo con mi maestro? ¿Acaso era su mandadero o algo por el estilo? ¿No tenía ella un hombre a quién fastidiar a placer? ¿Por qué ella…?

-¿Quieres salir a comer fuera? –Me dijo de repente, de nuevo tomándome desprevenida.

-¿Qué? –Le miré, perpleja con aquello. –Pero si has estado preparando el almuerzo…

-¿Prefieres esperarla? –Y sonrió con travesura.

Noté que Clint había sacado su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, manteniendo siempre aquella curiosa sonrisa… y entonces lo comprendí completamente, debiendo alegrarme por eso; estaba tratando de alejarse de ella, y sobre todo trataba de alejarme de ella. Lo hacía por él, por mí. No pude evitarlo, me alcé en puntas y rodeé su cuello con los brazos, casi obligándolo a inclinarse hacia mí con el auricular en el oído… a lo que él accedió sin más.

-Nat, hola. –Dijo, mientras se inclinaba sobre mí a mi propio capricho, rodeándome por la cintura con el brazo libre, dejándome apegada a él casi por completo. Tuve que contener una risa. –Kate me ha comentado que vendrías en un momento, pero tenemos que salir si o si hasta tarde. Será en otra ocasión. Claro, nos vemos.

Fruncí el ceño, fingiendo una molesta que no sentía, y él me obsequió un beso en los labios que me hizo estremecer desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Uno, dos, diez… ¿quién lleva la cuenta? Eran para mí, y yo solo anhelaba sumergirme en ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Número dos, no dejar que tomen el control.

A pesar de que la última misión que había hecho con la comitiva de los Vengadores fue muy dura y me había dejado en calidad de bulto con heridas algo severas, estaba bastante contenta y complacida tanto con mi trabajo como con mi vida, uno de esos momentos en los que nada puede estropearte el humor. Estaba con una sonrisa tonta de niña mientras esperaba a Clint, que comenzaba a demorarse bastante.

-¿Le habrán llamado y no me lo mencionó? –Me levanté del sofá donde estaba sentada, bastante dolida, ignorando por completo el bullicio de gente que solía andar por los enormes pasillos de SHIELD.

No demoré demasiado en encontrarlo, de pie y siendo sostenido del brazo por… ¿adivinen quién? Nada más y nada menos que la flamante cuasi perfecta ex esposa, Bobby, la cual le estaba hablando de forma insistente. Y lo peor del asunto era que Clint ya estaba poniendo esa estúpida cara lastimera, haciéndome pensar con certeza que el nombre "Francis" había escapado de sus labios para así atraparlo en su nido de chantaje emocional.

-Maldita infeliz. –Susurré para mí misma, sintiendo el estómago revuelto.

Me abalancé sobre ellos a paso firme dispuesta a cantarle unos cuantos insultos a aquella esplendorosa rubia, pero me detuve unos momentos antes de llegar donde ellos para razonar un poco la situación, cualidad adquirida recientemente gracias a las penurias que he pasado con el anciano; me calmé, por supuesto, yo tenía el control, y Clint ya había preferido almorzar conmigo antes de tener que encontrarse con la otra cuasi perfecta mujer Natasha. Así que, bastante confiada de mi misma (aunque en esos momentos debía parecer una calamidad con mis heridas y la suciedad adherida a mi piel y ropa), me acerqué a ellos con una sonrisa alegre y despreocupada.

-Clint. –Susurré al llegar a su lado y notar que NO atraje alguna mirada de ellos.

-…En la noche. –Bobby se había interrumpido para mirarme. –Ah, hola Kate.

-¿Kate? –Clint se giró para verme. Su rostro de preocupación cambió inmediatamente, y me sonrió de una forma singular… que me hizo sonrojar estúpidamente. –Perdona mi gorrión. –Se soltó suavemente de aquél agarre en el que la tenía su ex esposa, y se dirigió completamente hacia mí. –No quise hacerte esperar demasiado, ya he terminado.

Le sonreí, tratando de disimular que me había impresionado gratamente, y Bobby se quedó sinceramente contrariado.

-No hemos terminado. –Dijo ella con algo de dureza.

-Claro que sí, estoy ocupado en este momento. Vamos, Katie-Kate.

Clint me rodeo con su brazo, ajustándome a él en discreta camarería, dándole la espalda a su ex esposa que tenía cara de indignación suprema. No pude evitar reírme un poco conforme nos alejábamos de ella en susurros infantiles de colegiales.

-¿De qué te ríes, Katie? Estás hecha un completo caos, ¿sabes?

-Y duele a horrores, es tan malo como se mira. Pero en este momento no me importa en absoluto.

-Debería, no es prudente caminar por allí cargando una fractura o algo por el estilo.

-Tú lo haces.

-Mira, tú y yo sabemos a la perfección que soy la última persona a la que debes tomar como un ejemplo a seguir.

-Sinvergüenza. –Sonreí amplio, atreviéndome a dejar la cabeza apoyada en su hombro con suavidad. -¿Me quieres?

-Hasta la luna, de ida y vuelta.

Reí de nuevo. Estaba un más por encima de Nat y Bobby, una hazaña que levantó mi autoestima hasta límites insospechados.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Número tres: Intimídala.

El último round, el más agresivo de éstos, fue en el departamento de él, donde yo ahora acostumbré a quedarme casi todos los días; yo insistía demasiado, él no se negaba ni se hacía mucho de rogar, así como que jamás pasaba un centímetro más de lo debido a pesar de que algunos días, si no es que todos los que pasé con él, amanecía dormida en su cama y despertaba envuelta entre sus brazos.

Fue mi cumpleaños número diecisiete. En la torre Stark, mis compañeros me hicieron una fiesta de cumpleaños express con globos y todo el asunto, al menos hasta que un alien con serios problemas mentales vino a fastidiarnos la tarde; tras acabar con aquél asunto y limpiar los restos de pastel del techo y ventanas, Clint quiso llevarme a donde yo quisiera para terminar de festejar, y yo decidí quedarme en cama jugando videojuegos y viendo películas junto a un arsenal de comida chatarra. No soy una _party girl_ como muchos suelen pensar al verme.

-En este tipo de situaciones no sé si llamarte aburrida o besarte hasta la asfixia. –Me confesó él con su sonrisa jode Katherine mientras llegábamos al lobby del edificio.

-Voto por lo segundo, pero sin la parte de la asfixia.

Así terminamos los dos en pijama sobre su cama y con dos controles de Play Station entre las manos, disparando en la cabeza a zombies y toda clase de alimañas mientras comíamos frituras… uf, romántico hasta decir basta. Y sonó el timbre de la puerta, insistente, haciéndome enchuecar los labios en seña de frustración, segura de que el anciano debía tener la misma cara de fastidio al no cesar el ruido.

-Tú tienes el principal. –Objeté sin mirarlo, en una indirecta para que él fuera a atender la puerta.

-Vale, yo abro. –Se rindió finalmente y pausó el juego. –Pero serás tú quien traiga lo que se termine cuando yo regrese.

-Lo que diga, señor Barton.

Me dejó un beso con sabor a refresco de cola antes de levantarse de la cama y dirigirse con prisa infantil fuera de la habitación; pensé por unos instantes en fastidiarle la jugada ya que iba unos cuantos puntos por encima de mí, así que me lancé hacia su control para quitarle la pausa con la sonrisa maliciosa en los labios… claro que el sonido de una fuerte palmada echó por tierra mis planes.

-¿Vas a quedarte allí abofeteándome hasta que te canses o vas a entrar? –Escuché la voz de Clint, como si le fastidiara de más el asunto.

Me asomé por la puerta discretamente, topándome con una mujer de larga melena negra y pose despreocupada de modelo, la cual estaba hablando con Clint impetuosamente como si fuese alguien a quien debiera hacer caso… bueno, no hablaba en realidad, sino que le reclamaba con todas las que tenía encima cual novia frustrada.

-Pero no creas que vas a salir de esto indemne, Barton. –Decía ella. –No te voy a permitir que sigas jugando con nosotras de esta manera.

-Bien, si tanto te molesta allí está la puerta. –Contestó él, casi de forma estoica, como si estuviese conteniendo su molestia y enojo ante tal intromisión. Oh, sí, se estaba conteniendo.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres…?

Jessica, claro. Era mi cumpleaños y esa maldita zorra venía a arruinar el rato tan cómodo que estábamos pasando juntos; molesta, traté de salir a cantarle unas cuantas, pero me pasó lo mismo que con Bobby… "no vuelvas". Respiré, yo podía con esto, no era nada a comparación de las otras dos mujeres que lo habían tocado más íntimamente que esa loca. Miré a todos lados, encontrándome con una camisa blanca de Clint colgada de la orilla de la cama como una marca de su desorden natural de hombre.

-Bien, perfecto.

Me desnudé casi por completo, quedando solamente en mis bóxers negros (sí, me deshice hasta de mi sostén superando la pena que me daba la idea de andar por el departamento de él sin eso encima), y me acomodé la camisa de él encima mal abotonándola por la prisa misma, y solté mi cabello para alborotarlo un poco; en el reflejo de la ventana parecía una loca amante que acababa de levantarse del lecho después de una ronda de sexo salvaje… ¡Ha! La idea me incomodó un tanto, imaginarme en la cama con Clint de esa manera… ¿podría? Me dio una punzada en el estómago. No estaba lista para ello. Así que me dirigí hacia la puerta de la habitación y la abrí sin más de forma sonora, llamando su atención de forma directa… la tal Jessica se quedó boquiabierta al verme en esa finta (sobre todo porque sabe que soy menor de edad), y el anciano se estrelló contra la barra de la impresión, con el rostro congelado en una mueca de susto.

-Clint, me estoy aburriendo sola. –Dije con fastidio, pasando por alto la presencia de aquella mujer. -¿Volverás a la cama pronto?

Se quedó en suspenso un momento mirándome, y yo contuve mi deseo de reírme de la cara que había puesto. Pobre.

-S-si. Perdona. –Y miró a Jessica, como si no supiera qué contestar.

Aquella mujer dio un fuerte pisotón sobre el suelo, mientras la furia subía hasta sus sientes en un notorio sonrojo intenso; dio media vuelta sin decir nada más y salió del departamento a toda velocidad, azotando la puerta de la entrada con bastante fuerza como para que los vecinos del primer piso se dieran cuenta. Tan pronto noté que se marchó pude sonreír, complacida por cómo había resultado mi plan improvisado, pues esta vez yo le había ganado a la altanera esa.

-K-Kate. –Noté que él me había llamado en un tembloroso susurro.

Y lo vi. Era la primera vez que lo vi tan nervioso, sonrojado el rostro completamente, y no quitaba la azulada mirada de mí como el que no cree lo que mira. Sentí una oleada de calor llenarme por completo, y me mareé de repente, sintiéndome bruscamente avergonzada por estar casi desnuda frente a él.

-¿Hm? –Susurré en contestación, fingiendo que estaba todo correcto.

-L-Llevas algo debajo, ¿no?

-Bóxers. –Contesté, y me di media vuelta. Por algún motivo me daba mucha pena mirarlo así, tan embobado en mi… ¿le gustaba lo que miraba, acaso? –Solo por esto tú llevarás las frituras que se terminaron.

-P-ponte algo más, por favor.

-¿Te pongo nervioso? –Le miré apenas de reojo.

-Como no tienes idea.

Sonreí con cierta emoción al escucharle. Le parecía bonita en realidad, y saberlo me hacía sentirme bonita.

-¿Te gusto así?

-Comprende que no quiero… que pase nada más. No aun al menos. –Pareció más tranquilo al decirme eso, pero aun estaba sonrojado y respiraba intranquilo.

-No te dejaría de igual forma… no me siento lista para ello.

-Eres hermosa, Katie.

-Le quitaré la pausa a tu juego.

-¡No!

Corrí dentro de la habitación entre risas, tratando de quitar esa densidad que había caído entre ambos tras aquella plática que había hecho anudar mi estómago; me siguió de inmediato en una leve carrera, y me lancé a la cama intentando alcanzar el control principal, y hubiese logrado algo si no fuese porque Clint prácticamente me cayó encima y comenzó a forcejear conmigo para quitármelo.

-¡Dame, Kate! ¡Esto es jugar sucio!

-¡No!

-¡Te haré cosquillas si no lo dejas!

-¡No puedes! ¡No tengo cosquillas! –Y presioné botones a ciegas.

-Bien, haré otra cosa entonces.

Calló mi risa con sus labios, así como todo el nerviosismo que sentía desde momentos antes, el cual me tenía temblando como un cachorro; solté el control solo para rodear su cuello con los brazos, manteniéndolo apegado a mí para sentir sus labios un poco más en los míos, así como el peso de su cuerpo que hacía poco estaba comenzando a resultarme grato… sus besos pausados y dulces, sus manos firmemente sosteniéndome contra él, sin ser invasivo.

-Solo eres tú, mi gorrioncillo. –Susurró sobre mis labios.

-Solo eres tú, mi halcón. –Contesté de la misma manera, percibiendo su sabor acanelado sobre los labios, y me alcé para intentar tomar un poco más de éste.

Ya no había nadie más, solo él y yo… al menos eso pensé hasta días después, cuando…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuy.


	18. Dieciocho

_A mi gorrión ojos de tormenta._

**Hawkeye**

**Capítulo XVIII.**

Kate había salido campante de la universidad donde ahora estaba llevando sus materias extracurriculares, en un afán por hacer más corta la estadía universitaria y para des aburrirse de su propio colegio, que había comenzado a ser demasiado monótono y estúpido para su mundo de fantasía, en el cual estaba virtualmente estacionada hasta nuevo aviso. Estudiaría Lenguas Extranjeras, solo para darle gusto al vulgo, algo que se le facilitaba enormemente: francés, italiano, español, latín clásico, RUSO. Ruso. RUSO. Si, tenía un problema con el ruso, pero era de obligación aprenderlo… mientras conducía hacia el departamento de Clint, pensaba en cómo sobrellevar la penuria que significaba el escuchar aquél idioma, puesto que era el reflejo del Vodka, de violencia, de tonos graves de voz y flamantes pelirrojas de ojos aguamarina cuyas curvas eran peligrosas para los arqueros de cabellos rubios y con el autoestima por los suelos.

Se estacionó en ese momento, segura de que se pondría a rabiar sin remedio por culpa de esos insulsos pensamientos, pero una visión bastante peculiar le borró por completo su mal humor y sus pensamientos con pelirrojas petulantes; frente al edificio se encontraba un taxi aparcado, y bajándose de éste se encontraba un curioso niño de no más de siete años, de rubios cabellos casi platinados y ojos tan azules como el cielo. Cerró la puerta del taxi y se dirigió hacia donde el conductor, ofreciéndole un par de billetes con toda la diplomacia que un niño de su edad podía tener.

-Vaya, los niños de hoy son mucho más precoces de lo que creía. –Exclamó para sí misma, echándose al hombro su mochila escolar, procediendo a caminar hacia la puerta del edificio.

Sin embargo, algo que le hizo seguir observando al niño en cuestión, que era demasiado vistoso hasta para el que pasara por allí, fue que el chiquillo había sacado del bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla un papel blanco con algo escrito, utilizando toda su capacidad para leer cada sílaba de lo que venía allí escrito; sintiendo una automática simpatía por él al ver su esmero tratando de leer, se atrevió a acercarse a él sin contener la sonrisa que había nacido de repente en sus labios sin que pudiese evitarlo.

-Hola. –Le saludó con bastante calma, sonriéndole. El niño había levantado la mirada hacia ella, curioso… y pudo ver que sus ojos eran de un color azul grisáceo en realidad, intenso y bonito. -¿Estás extraviado?

-No. –El niño había ladeado curiosamente la cabeza, en un gesto extrañamente familiar. –Bueno, sé dónde es el lugar, pero no sé cómo llegar.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Allá. –Apuntó al edificio departamental. –Al noveno piso.

-Bueno, yo también voy al noveno piso. Puedo acompañarte si quieres.

Aquél niño hizo una mueca curiosa con los labios ante tal proposición, y esa sensación de familiaridad la asaltó de nuevo.

-No eres una ladrona de niños, ¿cierto? Porque mi papá te cazaría hasta el cansancio si me llegas a hacer algo. –Soltó con graciosa arrogancia.

-¡No! –Se sonrojó con levedad al escuchar aquello. –De hecho voy con mi maestro. No se me da muy bien eso de secuestrar niños.

-Está bien. –Alzó los hombros como si no hubiese dicho la atrocidad anterior.

Aquél singular par se fue junto dentro del edificio con la naturalidad de conocidos, por lo que el portero no se extrañó de verla con aquél niño de compañía; debió haberle hecho el comentario correspondiente, pero no lo hizo, tan solo los contempló con la vista mientras la chica abría la puerta del elevador y cómo ambos entraban a éste. Supuso que ella sabría.

-¿No se supone que los maestros deben de dar clase en las escuelas? –Cuestionó aquél niño con inocencia.

-No todos los maestros dan clases en la escuela. –Tensó los labios levemente, conteniendo una sonrisa boba. –Él no, al menos.

-Qué espanto tener que ir a clase aun después de la escuela.

-Pues a mí me gusta mi maestro. –Confesó sin vergüenza. –Por eso no me molesta venir a verlo.

-¿Te gusta tu maestro? –Se extrañó considerablemente con aquello. Después lo pensó un poco. –En clase tengo una maestra que no me molestaría ver de nuevo, así que creo que entiendo.

-¿Tus padres te esperan arriba?

-Mi padre. –Guardó silencio un momento, mientras fruncía levemente el ceño. –Bueno, tampoco es que me espere.

-¿Cómo? –Se tensó bruscamente.

-No sabe que vine a verlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, ¿sabes? Mamá no me deja verlo. Lo extraño. Por eso vine acá solo.

Kate se petrificó inmediatamente al escuchar aquella confesión, dirigiendo la mirada hacia ese chiquillo tan curioso… una punzada de certeza se clavó casi dolorosamente en su garganta, pues esa no era la manera en que ellos debían…

-¿C-cómo te llamas? –Cuestionó ella, helada.

La puerta del elevador se abrió en ese mismo instante, dejando ver al singular par; en la pared frente al elevador se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Clint, recargado cómodamente mientras esperaba a Kate para arrastrarla a comer fuera… la mueca de asombro fue demasiado notorio para él, algo así como si hubiese visto a nana Vivi con un rifle o a Bárbara conduciendo un automóvil a toda velocidad hacia él. En fin, estaba asombrado a lo que le seguía, pero era una sorpresa grata.

-¿Francis? –Cuestionó finalmente el arquero, contemplando al niño como si fuese una alucinación. -¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí…?

El niño salió corriendo del elevador en ese momento en dirección a su padre, extendiendo los brazos para abrazarlo a la altura de su cadera con suma efusividad; Kate salió también con bastante prisa al notar que, por su sorpresa, se estaban comenzando a cerrar las puertas del elevador, quedando frente a aquél singular par. Clint se había arrodillado en el suelo, envolviendo al niño en sus brazos con firmeza… y ella sintió una extraña paz rodeándole, contestando una pregunta existencial que se había hecho desde que se enteró de que tenía un hijo pequeño. ¿Qué sentiría ella cuando los viese juntos? Paz. Porque Clint no podía verlo tanto como él desearía, y sabía que eso le alegraba a pesar de lo furtivo. "Me pregunto… si sentirá bello que tu padre te abrace…" Nostálgica. ¿La habría abrazado su padre de esa manera alguna vez? Quizá cuando era pequeña, y ella no lo recordara.

-¿Sabe tu madre que estás aquí? –Cuestionó Clint, sumamente nervioso, tomando de los hombros al niño para mirarle fijamente como si quisiera reprenderlo.

-No, me he ido de casa. –Contestó con bastante calma, indignando a Kate. –Mamá no me dejaba venir a verte, así que escapé sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Estás loco, Francis. Tu madre va a matarnos a ambos.

-Lo sé, siempre me dice eso. "Tú y tu padre van a terminar con mi paciencia algún día". –Dijo, fingiendo la voz para hacerla más grave y estética, en una imitación a su rubia madre.

Clint miró a Kate, avergonzado y confuso. Ella, sin embargo, le regresó una afectuosa sonrisa.

-Perdona. –Susurró él.

-No tienes por qué disculparte conmigo. –Alzó los hombros suavemente. –Entiendo lo que sucede. Puedo regresar después si te sientes incómodo.

Francis dirigió la azulada mirada hacia ambos, como sintiendo que algo estaba siendo ocultado para él. Suspicaz la criatura.

-Espera un momento. –El niño se giró hacia ella, frunciendo el ceño levemente. –Conoces a papá, ¿no? ¿Es él tu maestro?

-Bueno, sí. –Se sonrojó con levedad, deseando de pronto salir huyendo de ese lugar.

-¿Le ayudaste, Kate? –Cuestionó el arquero.

-No, no. Nos topamos en la entrada y solo le acompañé hasta el noveno piso. Te juro que no sabía que se trataba de él.

-Yo pude llegar solo hasta aquí. –Se mofó el niño. –Pero si me ayudó a presionar los botones del elevador. –Miró a la chica. –Kate. ¿Te llamas Kate?

-Sí, soy Kate.

-Tú eres Kate. –La miró, sorprendido. -¡Tu eres Kate! Eres esa chica de la que tanto habla mamá. No sé por qué se queja, si eres muy bonita

Ambos arqueros se quedaron perplejos ante aquello, incapaces de siquiera formular una teoría por las palabras que acababa de soltar el chiquillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Francis Barton era un parecido a su padre, sobre todo cuando gesticulaba tal como en el elevador, haciendo remembrar a Kate esa sensación de familiaridad, y aquella media sonrisa que dibujaba cuando algo le complacía era como la cerecita del pastel que confirmaba toda sospecha; ella permanecía con aquél niño en la mitad de la sala, sentados ambos sobre el alfombrado suelo, envueltos en una plática curiosa mientras ella rebanaba unas cuantas fresas sobre un tazón, rebanadas que apenas tocaban el recipiente antes de ser comidas por el chiquillo de forma inmediata. En la cocina, levemente apartado de ellos, se encontraba Clint marcando de memoria el teléfono de su ex esposa para avisarle que el niño estaba con él, sabiendo la santa regañada que les esperaba a ambos a pesar de que él no había tenido que ver en ello.

-Mamá a veces habla de ti. –Decía Francis con bastante calma, mordisqueando una de las fresas cortadas. –Sé que papá comenzó a cambiar mucho desde que tú llegaste.

-¿Ella te lo dijo? –Cuestionó Kate, curiosa con aquella información.

-Hola, Bárbara. –Clint susurró al teléfono, aunque ambos pudieron escuchar fuerte y claro su indecisión al hablar. –Escucha, es que… ¿Qué? Espera, cálmate un momento, intento decirte algo importante. –Hizo una mueca de disgusto, y guardó silencio un momento como si esperara a que aquella dama terminara de gritar.

-No. –Continuó Francis, indiferente al triste sino que su padre tenía que llevar por culpa suya. –Yo la escuchaba hablar de eso. Yo escuché a papá también. Sé que cambió. Sonríe. –Levantó la mirada hacia ella, sonriendo con auténtica felicidad. –Tú también tiras con el arco entonces, ¿verdad? Mi padre es tu maestro de arquería.

-Así es. Él es mi maestro.

-Es grandioso… mamá no me deja aprender a tirar con el arco, dice que es muy peligroso para mí. Pero yo quiero aprender también tal como papá. ¿Cuál es tu arco, Katie?

Apuntó a su amado arco color negro y púrpura, el cual se encontraba en aquella vitrina haciendo compañía a los demás arcos de Clint, bonito y brillante, del cual se sentía sumamente orgullosa; Francis pareció auténticamente asombrado ante tal visión.

-¿Quieres probarlo? –Cuestionó ella, animada por verlo tan feliz.

-¿Podemos hacer eso?

-Claro, solo no le digas a tu madre.

-¿Ya has acabado? –Volvieron a escuchar la voz de Clint al teléfono, mientras ellos huían secretamente. –Bien, me alegro. Quería decirte que Francis está aquí con… ¿Qué? ¡No!

Kate abrió con sumo cuidado la vitrina donde estaba su arco, descolgándolo con cuidado, tomando también sus flechas pasándoselas al chiquillo cómplice; acto y seguido abrió la puerta corrediza que daba hacia la terraza, dejando que el niño pasara primero para que no escuchara toda aquella disputa telefónica de sus padres, cerrando la puerta tras ella tan pronto salió; ella misma no tenía deseos de escuchar a Clint discutir con su ex esposa. Sin embargo, aquella bella sonrisa de cómplice que Francis le obsequiaba en esos momentos le ponía de excelente humor… y pudo comprender intensamente la nostalgia que invadía a su maestro.

-Oye, Francis.

-¿Mande?

-¿De verdad crees que tu padre ha cambiado?

Le cedió su arco con suma facilidad, indicándole con bastante calma y paciencia la manera en que debía sostenerlo, así como la posición de las flechas al momento de lanzar. Él seguía al pie de la letra todas sus indicaciones, visiblemente ansioso.

-Sí. A veces hablaba con él por teléfono un poco de tiempo, primero era calmado, estaba triste. Después supe que estaba feliz cuando lo escuchaba. Ahora lo sé, veo su cara y es diferente, no como cuando estaba con mamá. Creo que es por ti.

Una flecha se perdió entre los edificios, guiada por el viento. Se había escapado de las manos del chiquillo, pero ella no se vio afectada por ello… más bien, por lo que acababa de decirle. Escuchó vagamente la puerta corrediza, el viento golpeando suavemente el vidrio del ventanal.

-¿Por mi? –Susurró, con la vista perdida en el punto donde aquella flecha se había perdido.

-Katie. –Francis le miró, en una inocente súplica. –Sé que eres importante para él. ¿Puedes querer a mi papá también, por favor? No me molestaré como con los novios de mamá, te lo prometo.

-¿Qué? –Salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos, sonrojándose con intensidad.

-Es que tú me gustas. –Tensó los labios un poco, haciendo que ella casi se derritiera de ternura, aunque temblaba de nerviosismo. –Y creo que a papá también le gustas. Sonríe tanto cuando te mira, como cuando me ve. Además… quiero que me enseñes a tirar con el arco. No le diré a mi mamá, te lo prometo. Por favor, Katie.

Levantó la mirada en ese momento, parcialmente mareada con aquello, notando que Clint estaba parado en la puerta corrediza con el teléfono en la mano, siendo evidente que había escuchado todo aquello que Francis le había dicho… ¿podría ella con toda la situación? ¿Podría…? Se mareó aun más si era posible, sintiendo frío y calor al mismo tiempo.

-¿Katie? –Volvió a cuestionar el niño.

-Francis. –Clint notó que debía interrumpir aquél momento al ver a la chica completamente fuera de sí. –Tu madre quiere hablarte.

-No quiero regresar aun. –Frunció el ceño, mirando al arquero.

-Solo quiere hablarte, anda. Te prometo que no te llevará de vuelta todavía.

Francis entregó el arco a Kate, que estaba paralizada como una estatua mal puesta, y se dirigió con intencional calma hacia donde se encontraba su padre, tomando el teléfono inalámbrico que le estaba ofreciendo para entrar a la pequeña sala, visiblemente resignado al regaño que tendría por parte de su madre; Clint salió andando a paso calmo hacia donde Kate estaba, cerrando parcialmente la puerta corrediza tras él, quedando frente a ella con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Ella se encontró bruscamente nerviosa.

-Katie, no pude evitar escuchar… -Comenzó él.

-¿Me besas? –Susurró de repente, interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Eh?

-Antes de que vuelva.

Sintió sus manos tomándola con gentileza por sobre sus hombros, acercándola sutilmente a él mientras se inclinaba para posar sus labios en los de ella no sin cierta impetuosidad, como si se hubiese estado conteniendo el deseo de hacerlo, llenándola de su distintivo y sutil sabor acanelado; quiso encogerse entre sus brazos, sumirse aun más en aquellos labios finos con sabor a canela, pero tuvo que separarse de él tras unos roces lentos que pronosticaban un encuentro más efusivo en términos estrictos.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, no por mí, Clint. –Comenzó, dejando ambas manos por sobre su pecho, alisando su camisa con los dedos de forma distraída. –Me gustó mucho la idea de que ustedes dos estén juntos, creo que es algo muy bello… sabes que yo no he tenido una experiencia como esta, de padres con hijos. Por eso… me gusta verlos, me siento complacida…

No pudo terminar de decir todo lo que quería, pues él se había inclinado nuevamente hacia ella besándola con algo más de efusividad que la última vez, rodeándola propiamente con los brazos en un abrazo firme encogiéndola por completo contra su pecho; se miró un poco sorprendida por aquella acción, pero se limitó a encogerse en su abrazo cálido y fragante, incapaz de moverse ante la efusividad con la que la había rodeado.

-Clint… nos verá. –Susurró ella contra sus labios.

-No importa, Katie… él nos autorizó a estar juntos.

Estaba bien entonces, ¿cierto? Ella tuvo que sonreír con amplitud, bajando levemente la mirada sin separarse de él, estaba bien así…

-¿Vendrá por él pronto? –Kate dejó la cabeza suavemente apoyada sobre su pecho, cerrando por completo los ojos.

-No. Convencí a Bobby de que le dejara un rato más, aunque creo que lo va a castigar gravemente por escaparse de casa. Yo lo haría.

-¿Te parece si salimos entonces? Los tres.

-¿Eh? –Se extrañó. -¿Estás segura de ello?

-Claro, ¿por qué no? –Se separó un poco de él, dibujando una tenue sonrisa.

La puerta corrediza se abrió en ese momento, provocando que ambos se separaran solo un poco sin qué él lo permitiera al tenerla firmemente tomada por la cintura; por allí salió Francis con el teléfono en la mano, la carita sonrojada, los ojos azules brillantes y el ceño levemente fruncido, al parecer superando mejor de lo que esperaba el regaño que le había dado su madre por teléfono.

-Oye, Francis. –Le llamó Kate, sonriendo con amplitud. -¿Tienes ganas de salir con nosotros de paseo?

El chiquillo quitó inmediatamente el gesto acongojado al escuchar aquellas palabras, para sonreír con bastante ánimo sin ser claro si fue por la petición misma o el hecho de que Katie le había tomado la palabra y había comenzado a querer a su padre, pues éste sostenía a la chica firmemente por su cintura.

-¡Por supuesto! –Exclamó con gusto, yendo de forma inmediata hacia donde estaban ellos, que se separaron de forma discreta. -¿A dónde iremos?

-A la feria del parque central, claro. –Dijo el arquero de repente, pensativo. –Creo que se los tenía prometido.

-¿A quiénes? –Cuestionó Kate, fingiendo enojo.

-¡Sí! –Gritó Francis.

Clint tan solo le dirigió una sonrisa. Una sonrisa bastante misteriosa. De repente, él se había encontrado algo incómodo tras soltar aquellas palabras; no de que su Katie se llevase tan bien con Francis (de hecho era toda una hazaña ante él), sino algo más bien social. Caminar al lado de ella, de su mano, como un hombre de treinta y muchos años con una niña de diecisiete. No quería que el mundo le hiciera daño, pero estaba más que seguro de que pasaría… era cuestión de tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuy.


	19. Kate VIII

_A mi gorrión ojos de tormenta._

**Hawkeye**

**Capítulo XIX.**

Ansiedad. Espantosa ansiedad nacida de sus labios, de su cálido abrazo.

Ansiedad. Bendita ansiedad, que entra en mi cuerpo como una invitada desconocida, como una descarga eléctrica que nace en mi boca y muere en mi vientre. Por causa suya.

Mundando el momento en el que nació ese deseo en mí por Clint.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Bobby tan solo permitió que Francis estuviese con nosotros en aquella vistosa feria cuarenta miserables minutos, los cuales paseamos apenas por la tercera parte de ésta con toda la calma que se puede tener con un niño que siente admiración por luces, globos y bullicio general; después del tiempo de tolerancia, la mujer llamó a Clint como una loca desquiciada para que lo entregáramos, tratándonos como si fuésemos una especie de secuestradores de niños. La caminata hacia donde el vehículo fue bastante tortuosa para los tres, y la sonrisa gélida de Bárbara solo nos lograba hacer sentir más incómodos si era posible.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver, Katie? –Me preguntó Francis con su lastimera voz de niño, sin dejar de mirar a su madre.

-Claro que sí, Francis. –Susurré, sonriendo para él con afecto. –Pero no le vayas a decir a mamá.

-No se lo diré.

Sentí un enorme vacío cuando se marchó al lado de su madre, sin siquiera un abrazo de despedida sabiendo de antemano que aquella mujer iba a buscar un pretexto para insultar a mi querido maestro. Dentro de mi algo se moría por ser la madre que yo nunca tuve… ¿era eso lo que Clint sentía cuando no podía cuidar de Francis como él quería? ¿Enseñarle lo que él más amaba hacer en su vida? Sentí que me había rodeado en un suave abrazo cuando el niño se marchó, cálido y confortante, como si adivinara mis pensamientos.

-¿Quieres irte a casa, mi gorrión? –Susurró con una sonrisa leve.

-No realmente. Quisiera terminar de ver el parque. –Le miré de reojo, sonriéndole con calma. No quería dejarme llevar por aquella extraña melancolía. –Podemos hacerlo, ¿verdad?

-Claro. –Pero de inmediato noté en sus facciones que no se sentía conforme con la decisión.

Le arrastré conmigo de forma inmediata de la mano por toda aquella vistosa feria en un intento por recuperarme de aquello, en cierta forma contenta por haber podido salir a un lugar tan divertido; le hice subirse a aquella montaña rusa mortal, sin entender del todo cómo es que él había aceptado hacer tal locura conmigo… y tomé su mano. Su cálida y amplia mano, la que causó todo ese problema.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yo no me percaté de ello, estúpidamente seguí con mi ilusión infantil e ir tomada de la mano del hombre de quien estaba perdidamente enamorada a mis escasos e inexpertos diecisiete años, ahora que lo pienso es una tontería; él me sonreía encantadoramente como solo él sabía hacerlo, aunque se encontraba tan inusualmente silencioso cuando normalmente no paraba de decir tonterías y señalar cosas que a nadie le importan, pensativo y sumamente discreto. A pesar de esa curiosa sensación que me rodeaba estando junto a él, me obsequiaba pequeños gestos de cariño de forma espontánea, tomándome completamente desapercibida en veces… pero siempre terminaba arremolinándome junto a él, queriendo envolverme en su suave fragancia y su aliento acanelado.

Todo terminó bruscamente en un café, envueltos en una brisa previa invernal con aroma a azahar. No era más que un remolque esbelto disfrazado de puesto de feria, pero molían el café por lo que el aroma a veces salía deliciosamente; adicta al café, igual que él. Nos habíamos sentado en una de las mesas de formica que había delante, y recibí de repente una sonrisa boba por parte de él.

-¿Qué? –No pude evitar sonrojarme. -¿Tengo algo en la cara? –Lo evalué seriamente.

-No, es que se me ha olvidado el azúcar.

-Anciano, ¿has pensado que tal vez, solo tal vez, puedas tener Alzheimer?

-No seas cruel, Katie. Sabes que yo tomo el café amargo.

-Va, iré yo por él. –Me levanté, haciendo una leve mueca de disgusto. –Pero no te traeré nada más.

-De acuerdo.

Me incliné a dejar un leve beso sobre su mejilla, y noté que había sonreído de medio labio. Estaba rasposo, señal de que no se había rasurado, como de costumbre.

Me acerqué con bastante calma hacia la barra donde atendían, y extendí la mano para tomar despreocupadamente unos cuantos sobres con azúcar que se encontraban sobre un plato extendido de cerámica blanca; me giré de forma inmediata, visualizando a Clint tomando un sorbo del café en el vaso de cartón encerado, y noté la presencia de una mujer algo mayor cuya cabeza estaba tupida de plateadas canas… que me sonreía de una curiosa manera. Me miraba fijamente.

-Hola. –Saludé, algo fuera de mi misma.

-Hola… ¿te encuentras bien? –Cuestionó aquella dama.

-Claro, perfectamente.

-Sabes que hay policías cerca, ¿verdad? –Y me sonrió con mayor amplitud, causándome una extraña incertidumbre. –No temas en pedir ayuda si realmente te sientes incómoda.

-Gracias, le tomaré la palabra cuando sea adecuado. –Y me alejé de inmediato de aquella mujer, pensando en lo incómoda que me hacía sentir ella.

¿Qué demonios había querido decir aquella curiosa mujer con esas palabras tan misteriosas? Tan pronto tomé asiento en la silla, sintiendo la mirada acusadora de Clint (sabía de antemano por mis gestos que había sucedido algo), le expuse todo lo que aquella mujer me había dicho en esos instantes. Me topé, víctima de mi propia sorpresa, con su azulada mirada cargada de nostalgia nacida por lo que le había dicho.

-Está bien, ¿qué es lo que pasa, Clint?

-Katie… ¿es que no te has dado cuenta?

-No, obvio… ¿de qué cosa?

-De que nos miran. –Y suspiró, agobiado. No entendí a la primera, y debió verse en mi rostro. –Aquella mujer te dijo eso porque… estás conmigo, un hombre mucho mayor que tú.

-¿Y eso qué? –Fruncí el ceño, sintiéndome molesta de repente.

-Kate… Katherine. –Me tensó. Era raro que me llamara por mi nombre de esa manera, tanto que sentí mi estómago arder. –Ellos piensan que tal vez yo… me esté aprovechando de ti o algo parecido.

-¿Qué? –Solté con más fuerza.

Noté entonces que había miradas alrededor de nosotros. Miradas con ceños fruncidos.

-Es una tontería, Barton. Estoy aquí contigo porque yo lo quiero. Yo comencé esto, ¿no es así?

-Yo lo entiendo, he vivido el proceso y el acoso contigo. –Sonrió de medio lado, pero él no sentía placer al hacerlo, estaba segura de ello. –Pero ellos no lo saben ni lo miran bien. Para el mundo no está bien que una chica menor de edad sea _novia_ de alguien que quizá le dobla la edad.

Novia. Novia. ¿Era su novia? ¿Me consideraba como tal? Mi corazón se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello… realmente él estaba consciente de que tenía una relación conmigo, una relación seria… pero entonces contemplé aquellas miradas acusadoras, las miradas que no sabían nada de nosotros y nos juzgaban. Clint mismo pensaba en ello… ¿estaba incómodo con esa gente? ¿De estar conmigo?

-Me importa un carajo como lo mire el resto, anciano. Me importa cómo lo veas tú.

-Estoy aquí contigo, mi gorrión.

-Pero piensas en ello… ¡piensas en ello! ¡Por eso querías volver a casa! –Me encendí bruscamente, y él me miró con temor. –Dime, ¿es que quieres evitar que me vean contigo?

-Entiende, Kate… intento ser razonable. –Se incorporó un poco, como si intentara contenerme. –Entiende que puedo terminar en la cárcel y tú en alguna unidad de víctimas especiales. Pero es…

-¡Ya es suficiente, Clinton! Si quieres acabar con esto solo por las malditas apariencias, por tu dichosa integridad, hazlo, pero por ti, no por mí.

-Katherine, por favor…

-¿Algún problema, señorita?

Me giré rápidamente, aun sintiéndome furiosa con el tema, notando al policía que estaba parado tras de mi junto a aquella dama que me había hablado hace rato, la dama de canas plateadas que había comenzado todo este suplicio; noté de reojo que Clint se había llevado la mano al rostro, frustrado… y yo no pude callar mi impetuosa boca.

-¡No tengo ningún problema! –Exclamé, fuera de mí, mirando fijamente a aquella mujer entrometida. -¡¿Quién se cree usted como para decidir por mí?! ¿Piensan que no tengo el raciocinio suficiente como para tomar decisiones por mí misma? ¿Cree usted que por ser menor de edad no puedo pensar ni enamorarme de quién yo desee? ¡Hablan de libertades cuando ustedes mismos están discriminándome tan solo por mi apariencia!

Me alejé de aquella mesa, bastante consciente de que había dejado al policía pensativo y a aquella mujer indignada, desbaratándome en un llanto que no pude contener ni quise que miraran, mucho menos mi maestro… ¿por qué no podía querer a Clint? ¿Por su edad? Había personas que se enamoran de otros de su mismo género, de otras nacionalidades y de otros credos… ¿y su edad fue un impedimento? Me recargué en el barandal cromado de una atracción mecánica, deshaciéndome en llanto… ¡Era tan injusto! ¡Yo lo amo…!

-Katie… aquí estás.

Sentí que me ajustó entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza que me sacó el aire en un suspiro, sin siquiera dejarme abrir los ojos; percibí sus labios en mi frente, dejándome besos delicados, como si dijera "aquí estoy para ti". Me aferré a él, calmando mi llanto, queriendo envolverme en su abrazo, queriendo olvidar todo aquello que había sucedido.

-¿Me quieres, Clint?

-Te adoro, hermosa. Con todo lo que eres.

-No es justo…

-Nada es justo. Pero también nada es imposible.

-Quédate conmigo, por favor… quédate.

Me balanceó con él suavemente hasta que finalmente pude calmarme, cubriéndome del mundo con su cálido abrazo… no vueles de mí.

Besó mis labios como solo él podía hacerlo. Me besó con pausa, atrapada en aquél firme abrazo tan lleno de él; prolongado, nació en mi de forma caprichosa aquella ansiedad de él, deslizándose dentro de mi boca en un tenue sabor a canela, su sabor en ese destello rojizo, y me atreví a probarle un poco más, solo un poco… él había separado un poco los labios cuando rocé su lengua en un destello fugaz con la mía, y él se detuvo abruptamente tras esto sin separarse de mis labios. La ansiedad bajó por mi boca en un cosquilleo hasta mi vientre, provocando que tensara mis muslos. ¿Qué era esta sensación casi dolorosa?

-Calma. –Susurró él tocando mis labios.

Deslicé mis dedos por sobre su mejilla hacia su mentón en una caricia con la yema de los dedos, antes de extender ambos brazos hacia su cuello y rodearlo en un abrazo, volviendo a sumirme en sus finos labios… y él cedió de inmediato; la ansiedad seguía sobre mi vientre, pues me estremecí intensamente cuando él bajó una de sus manos hacia mi espalda baja, ajustándome aún más a él con algo de impetuosidad en un intento por apegarme más a él… y noté por primera vez su masculinidad ajustándose en mi vientre por sobre su pantalón. ¿Cómo había pasado aquello? Nunca antes le había percibido ni siquiera las noches en las que había dormido a su lado, literalmente apegada a él. No había sido la única que lo sintió, que se sintió abordada por esa ansiedad nacida de su gusto a canela.

Ese maldito celular.

Tenía que atender, ya que el celular significaba que era algo serio. Se había incorporado solo un poco, sin dejar de mantenerme apegada a él, sacando el celular del bolsillo para contestar.

-Barton. –Exclamó con voz ronca, manteniendo la mirada entreabierta. –Claro, Cap. Voy en seguida.

Me apegué a su pecho de forma automática, sabiendo que se iría. Tras colgar el teléfono me abrazó con fuerza contra él, obsequiándome un beso más en mi frente.

-Debo irme, Katie.

-Lo sé.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-No. Quiero esperarte.

Era inevitable. Era el momento, y ambos lo sabíamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella ansiedad que culmina aquello que inició tan inocentemente. Es lo que me indicó que yo le amaba de verdad, por muy niña que fuera, y que quería pertenecerle eternamente… fue evidente que así debía concluir, como el broche de oro que cierra un capítulo para comenzar otro, uno a un nivel mucho más alto y lleno de incertidumbre.

Yo lo sabía, él también lo supo. Estábamos destinados a estar juntos en ese momento al menos sin importar las reglas que rigen al mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuy.


	20. Veinte

**Hawkeye**

**Capítulo XX.**

_Advertencia: Lime._

Kate esperó durante dos, tres, cinco horas, sentada en el sofá, en la alfombra, finalmente en la cama donde terminó profundamente dormida muy en contra de su voluntad, abrazada a uno de los almohadones grandes con cierta desesperación, a eso de las dos de la madrugada tal cual como había llegado, solo que sin los zapatos; aun embriagada entre sueños grises y confusos despertó unas horas después sin desearlo del todo, notando que, por la ventana, el cielo se encontraba parcialmente nublado, y se aclaraba ante la inminente salida del sol.

-_When I look into your eyes I see the Sunrise._ (1) –Susurró para sí misma, aun boca arriba sobre la cama. –Aun es demasiado temprano.

Quiso acomodarse de lado, pero no pudo ante el suave peso que estaba por sobre su costado izquierdo; se giró un poco, notando que Clint, aun llevando su traje negro con púrpura, se encontraba durmiento a su lado profundamente, sujetándola contra él al haber pasado un brazo por sobre su cintura y una pierna por sobre las de ella. No podría moverse libremente a menos que lo golpeara.

-Me pregunto a qué hora llegarías. –Susurró con levedad. –Apenas y te pudiste quitar las botas, anciano.

Se movió un poco solamente para dejar un beso leve sobre sus finos labios, obteniendo un abrazo un poco más fuerte por parte de él; se quedó en esa posición, cómoda, convenciéndose de que tal vez su sueño demoraría un poco en volver. Notó que en la mesita de noche Clint había dejado descuidadamente el celular, un juego de cromadas llaves, sus lentes de sol… y una curiosa cajita color ocre, metálica. Extrañada con ella, extendió la mano para tomar aquella cajita tan curiosa, y, tras un leve vistazo, sonrió con suspicacia.

-Oh, ahora entiendo.

Aquella cajita contenía unas cuantas pastillas blancas con puntos rojos, las cuales eran las causantes de su usual aliento acanelado; sonriendo con cierta travesura, tomó una de aquellas pastillas y se la llevó a los labios, remembrando sus besos con ese sutil sabor… comenzando a toser de forma inmediata. El sabor de aquella menta era demasiado fuerte para ella, tanto que su ataque de tos despertó al arquero con bastante violencia.

-¿Katie? –Cuestionó, aun adormecido, alzándose de forma inmediata para mirarla. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes. –Susurró con levedad, algo avergonzada, sintiendo los ojos llorosos. –Solo me estaba ahogando, no es nada. Son un poco fuertes. –Tuvo que admitir mientras tomaba asiento mejor en la cama.

-¿Qué cosa? –Se llevó la mano al rostro, tratando de despertar por completo.

-Esas mentas… que no saben a menta.

-Ah, sí. –Sonrió ya más despierto, notándose divertido. –Te acostumbras a ellas tras un rato… no tienes que terminártelo si es mucho para ti.

-¿Lo quieres?

No había comprendido completamente a lo que ella se refería (aun se encontraba parcialmente dormido) hasta que percibió que ella le había obsequiado un beso en los labios al apegarse a él, quizá un poco más impetuoso que loes que ella solía darle, percibiendo sin más el tenue sabor acanelado de sus labios; inclinó levemente el rostro para dejar un roce en correspondencia, y notó de inmediato que ella había rozado sus labios con su lengua, intentando pasarle aquella pastilla que llevaba en la boca. Un intenso escalofrío le recorrió en ese momento tan pronto aquella pastilla pasó dentro de su boca, poniéndolo alerta de forma inmediata.

-Espera, Katie. –Susurró, separándose de ella un poco, llevándose aquella pastilla con sabor a ella.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, y alzó los brazos para rodear su cuello en un abrazo suave pero firme, volviéndolo a apegar a ella y a sus labios en otro efusivo beso; él se mantuvo estático unos instantes ante aquellas caricias por parte de la chiquilla, tanto con sus delineados labios sobre los suyos, como sus dedos paseando por entre su cuello y cabellos… y cedió a ella sin más, bruscamente anhelante, como si se deshiciera de las ataduras mentales con las que se había auto ceñido tiempo antes. Su mente gritaba que se detuviera, pero…

-Kate. –Alcanzó a formular antes de volver a sumirse en sus labios, besándola más intensamente, como nunca se había atrevido con ella.

Probó sus labios de niña, notó los roces discretos e inexpertos de su lengua acanelada, sus manos deslizándose por su espalda alta, por su nuca entre sus cabellos, temblando su cuerpo esbelto de niña bajo él; deslizó ambas manos por sobre su estrecha cintura siguiendo la curva de su cadera hasta sus muslos, tomándola de éstos para acomodarla mejor bajo él al abrirlos un poco y colocarse entre éstos de forma automática, notando que ella había tensado las rodillas sobre sus muslos… manteniéndola apegada de una forma aun más íntima que antes. Se permitió abandonar sus labios para comenzar a delinear su cuello y parte alta de su pecho en cortos besos, comenzando a escuchar aquellos suaves suspiros acelerados característicos, aquellos que conocía bien de boca de otras mujeres, aunque en ella se escuchaban excesivamente excitantes.

¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Ella era aun menor de edad.

Detuvo los labios por sobre el centro de su pecho al bajar un poco su blusa interior con el mentón, y se permitió subir ambas manos por su abdomen hasta la curvatura de sus pequeños pechos, notando un sobresalto por parte de ella, alzándose un poco para así levantar aquella blusa y descubrir la piel de su abdomen y parte de su vientre… por lo que terminó retirándole por completo la prenda para volver a posar los labios por entre sus pechos siguiendo la línea hacia su abdomen en besos sutiles. Su piel de adolescente era suave, y tenía un muy tenue aroma a azahar.

-¿Qué haces? –Susurró Kate entre suspiros, sintiéndose brutalmente desnuda, mientras empuñaba ambas manos sobre la camisa interior negra que cubría el torso de su maestro.

-Quisiera saberlo. –Exclamó él en un murmullo, aun tocando su piel con los labios.

-Clint…

Siguió bajando los labios hasta toparse con el pantalón del pijama de ella, y, sin pensarlo del todo, terminó por bajarlo todo en un tirón hasta quitarlo por completo, lanzándolo fuera de la cama, dejándola únicamente en aquella prenda interior ceñida a su piel suavemente; dejó que ella le retirara la camisa en un suave movimiento al tenerla ella firmemente empuñada por la espalda, causándole una extraña sensación de caída. A pesar de todo, ella lo hizo con bastante calma, pues no estaba extrañada de ver su torso masculino con cicatrices, pero había ajustado las piernas un poco de ansiedad, sintiéndose vulnerable ante él.

-Trata de no hacer eso. –Se inclinó sobre ella, entre sus piernas, dejando los labios posados sobre su vientre. –O será realmente doloroso para mí.

-Yo… eh. –Alcanzó a susurrar, mirándose sumamente avergonzada de repente por la posición, tanto que había comenzado a temblar de nerviosismo.

-Dime si quieres que me detenga…

Deslizó los labios intensamente por sobre la zona íntima de ella encima de su prenda interior, arrancando de ella un intenso gemido que solo logró alterarlo más, pues estaba luchando por controlarse con ella; siguió con aquellos roces, notando que ella había comenzado un suave movimiento de cadera involuntario, sintiendo sus finas manos de niña sobre sus hombros, tensos los dedos sobre la propia piel… hasta que finalmente apartó aquella prenda humedecida para comenzar a rozar su intimidad directamente con los labios. Poco tiempo fue el que tuvo que esperar antes de escuchar un gemido más intenso por parte de ella, un gemido culminante reflejado en sus dedos y en los labios de él mismo.

-Clint. –La escuchó susurrar con el aliento sumamente agitado.

Se incorporó sobre ella, envuelto en ansiedad nacida de aquellos gemidos, observándola detenidamente mientras se intentaba controlar después de tanto tiempo: los ojos azulados brillantes, el negro cabello revuelto por sobre la cama, los labios finos entreabiertos, las mejillas sonrojadas, el aliento acanelado agitado… no podía contenerse más. Se inclinó sobre ella, impetuoso, acelerado, deshaciéndose de su pantalón y sumiéndose en los labios de la chica, besándolos con impetuosidad al querer naufragar en su sabor y ahogar sus gemidos dentro de la boca propia, tomándola de la cadera con ambas manos para apegarla a si, queriendo sentir la calidez de su intimidad sobre la propia.

Despacio. Sintió su húmeda y cálida estrechez en él, remembrando de golpe que él era el primero en ella… contempló su rostro dolido, sintió sus dedos clavarse sobre sus omóplatos, sus uñas clavándosele en la piel dolorosa pero placenteramente… intentaba contenerse para evitar lastimarle, pero no podía. La deseaba intensamente. La deseaba a ella, solo a ella, su gorrión, su único amor… ¿amor, dijo?

-D-despacio. –Gimoteó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior, apretando los párpados de dolor.

-No quiero lastimarte. –Había susurrado él, muy agitado, pasando los dedos por entre sus cabellos oscuros. Apenas había entrado un poco en ella pero se estaba volviendo loco.

-No te detengas…

No lo hizo, pero fue muy sutil; demoró un poco para finalmente poder sumirse en su cuerpo, sintiendo su estrecha calidez en él, moviéndose tan solo un poco al sentirse demasiado estimulada por ella, por sus suspiros entrecortados. Besó sus labios temblorosos, su cuello perfumado a azahar, delineó la curvatura de sus pequeños y delicados pechos con la yema de los dedos, su cintura, su cadera… y culminó sin más en ella en ese suave movimiento, ajustándola contra si al rodear su cuerpo con los brazos, conteniendo el intenso gemido que escapó de él sobre el cuello de la chiquilla.

Había sido intenso, como hacía mucho no se sentía.

-Kate. –Se alzó de nuevo sobre ella, agitado aun pero preocupado. -¿Estás bien?

Ella había asentido con la cabeza, pero sus ojos estaban brillantes de lágrimas contenidas; alzó los dedos de la diestra para rozar sus labios y mentón, levemente rasposo, en una tierna caricia temblorosa. Él se inclinó sobre ella para dejar un beso más sobre sus labios… sintiendo algo nuevo en él, algo nacido de aquél primer contacto tan intenso con ella. Ya no tenía temor de hacerle daño, sino que…

-Katie.

-¿Hm?

-¿Me… quieres?

-¿Me preguntas eso ahora? –Había susurrado ella, inclinando un poco la cabeza en una mueca de suma ternura a pesar de las lágrimas contenidas, sonriéndole. –Te adoro… ahora lo sé con mayor intensidad.

-Yo… -Se cortó abruptamente. Aterrado, descubrió que le costaba trabajo decírselo. –Te a…te…cito.

-¿Eh?

-Te adoro, mi gorrión. Más de lo que piensas. Temía hacerte daño…

-Dolió, si, como no tienes una idea… pero ahora sé que te pertenezco.

La besó nuevamente con suavidad. "Te amo". Eso era lo que quería decirle. Pero no podía, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no se lo decía tan fácilmente, tal como a ellas…? Porque tenía miedo a sentirse tan intensamente apegado a ella, a esa niña… a la que se abrazó con fuerza como si fuese su único soporte. Una niña lo tenía atado y enamorado.

Una niña a la que amaba sin duda.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuy.

(1) Sunrise. Simply Red.


End file.
